Journey of the HalfImmortal
by codelyokodreamers
Summary: Aniu is split from Inuyasha's gang only to land in the crutches of Sesshoumaru. In her attempt to destroy Naraku and get back to Inuyasha, Aniu forms a power up with Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Kouga and Kagome.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

The tear stricken Aniu ran through the dark, eerie forest. She was nearly blinded by tears as she ran for her life. The ogre youkai was closing in and fast. She looked through blurred slits to find somewhere the youkai couldn't follow. A strike of lightning from the approaching storm lit up the forest enough for Aniu to spot some thorny brush that would keep the youkai at bay. For now that is. She jumped into the brush, tearing her clothes and flesh as she did. The youkai tried to follow but the thorns cut him making him howl with anger and pain. Lightning lit up the forest again giving Aniu the chance to see where her pursuer was at. Thunder roared over head and was answered by a growl from the creature. Tears flowed down her flushed cheeks as she pulled her body close. She wished for her powers. They were temporarily gone until tomorrow night. What was she going to do now?

Dawn's early rays pierced through the forest warming Aniu. Her cold skin was warmed slightly as she stirred in the wet bushes. The thorns cut her clothes and flesh as she looked around for any sign of the ogre youkai. Nothing. She tried sniffing and listening but couldn't pick up anything. That's right her powers were gone until later tonight. Why the hell did she have to get separated from Inuyasha and the gang on her most vulnerable day? She wasn't a hanyou like Inuyasha but she wasn't mortal or youkai either. She was immortal. Like a goddess but not quite considered one. Mostly because she lost her powers once a month; like Inuyasha and Naraku. But instead of just losing her powers for a night she lost them for a whole twenty-four hours. Oh fun!

Aniu again looked around and saw nothing. _'He must have given up,'_ she thought. She gave one last glance then got up and moved out of the thorns. As she was walking out her long black hair tangled with the thorns of the bush. Aniu turned around and began untangling her hair when a low growl came from the trees. She looked at the trees to her left and spotted two large, menacing, red eyes staring straight at her.

She froze with fear. A foot appeared out of the shadows and she snapped back to life. She tried to free herself from the bush as the youkai came closer. She ripped her hair out of the bush leaving several chunks in the thorns. Turning on her heel she ran as fast as her stiff, numb legs would take her. The youkai was in pursuit but held back giving the illusion that she was getting away. Aniu glanced back and saw the youkai gaining ground when she tripped falling flat on her face. The ogre took this opportunity to advance. Aniu's legs felt like Jell-O and she fell over again. She looked around and saw someone with long, silver, flowing hair. She crawled as fast as she could and grabbed hold of the white cloth covered leg.

"Please," Aniu said breathlessly. "Help me...Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru looked down at the quivering figure clutching his leg. The ogre youkai came up and growled at Sesshoumaru for his lunch. The ogre youkai dare not approach the clearly stronger youkai. The white youkai's demonic aura was oh-so-powerful and he knew he shouldn't approach anymore than appropriate. Sesshoumaru looked up at the youkai then looked down at the mortal looking creature. He recognized her as Inuyasha's wretched friend. He should let her die but she had begged him to help her. He bent over and put his arms around her, pulling her off his leg and into his arms. He turned slowly and carried her away from the mediocre, ogre youkai.

"Wake up you letch," Inuyasha said. "We need to find Aniu. She hasn't come back. Come on wake up Miroku!"

"I'm only a mortal, Inuyasha," Miroku said tiredly. Miroku glanced over at Kirara, Sango, and Shippo, who were all sleeping comfortably together. "We need to rest and so do you."

"Fine, you stay here and I'll look for Aniu alone."

Kagome stood.

"I'll go too, Inuyasha."

"No. You stay here, Kagome. I can't possibly survive losing another woman."

He turned to her and she nodded. Despite aching muscles and bones, Inuyasha ran off in search for Aniu. Where could she possibly be?

"Inuyasha…," Aniu said in her sleep. Sesshoumaru looked over at the sleeping figure. He despised that name; he despised his hanyou brother. A low growl formed in his throat. His eyes narrowed on the girl. _She is powerful, so why does she stay with that hanyou bastard.'_ His attention was brought back to Aniu as she stirred on the furs that were made to be her bed.

"Where am I," she asked to apparently no one, as she sat up. She turned and saw Sesshoumaru. She was startled and froze, her expression turning into a blank stare. "Sesshoumaru? Did you save me?"

Sesshoumaru locked his amber eyes on her forest green ones. She shivered at the feel of power and the feeling of something she only felt with Inuyasha. Protection maybe? He broke the gaze first.

"Yes," he said after a short pause. Aniu's face was just as unreadable as Sesshoumaru's but inside, she was confused. She knew that Inuyasha's half brother was not the merciful type. So why did he save her? She stood and stepped off the soft furs.

"I should be heading back to Inuyasha. I don't want to-,"

"You will not be returning to that half-breed," he said the word half-breed' like it was a curse but otherwise his voice was cool and calm.

"What do you mean," she asked looking at him curiously. Her voice was calm though even to her surprise.

He turned his gaze back to her eyes. "You put your life in my hands and I saved you. You now belong to me and you will never see that half-breed again."

"You wouldn't dare do that," she said in a low growl. She may not have her powers but she still had her fangs and claws.

"Don't even try," he said coolly. "If you do, I will kill you in a heart beat." He meant it; otherwise she would have sensed the lie. How could she compete with that? She could kill him when her powers returned, but that would be risking her honor and Sesshoumaru knew she wouldn't risk that. Aniu stopped her growling and lowered her claws. Sesshoumaru noticed this and looked back at her. He studied her like he was assessing something. _Her aura has changed. She is like a mortal now, like when Inuyasha changes on the moonless night. But shouldn't her power have returned by now. Why has she lost it in the first place?'_

Aniu could tell what he was thinking. It seemed everyone was wondering. She sunk back down into the furs, never dropping the eye contact. "Immortal though I am; I still lose my powers for a day. It's because I'm not a goddess so it shows me that I don't have that honor of having never failing power."

Sesshoumaru nodded. Well that solved that. "When will your powers return?"

"Not until midnight. I'm extremely vulnerable right now. That's why I was over powered by that ogre youkai."

"Fine," he said smoothly with a hint of boredom. "I'll protect you, but you still cannot leave when your powers return. You do and I'll kill you."

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru." Aniu's words shocked Sesshoumaru for a moment. He quickly regained his control and looked down at the ground. His face was as unreadable as ever.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

"Would you knock it off Rin?"

"I didn't do anything, Master Jaken."

"Lord Sesshoumaru, did you see what that ungrateful human did to me," asked Jaken whilst giving Rin an evil glare.

"Be quiet, Jaken." Sesshoumaru commanded smoothly.

"Uh…yes Mi' lord." Jaken said quietly. Rin smiled up at Aniu, victory shining all across her face. Aniu gave Rin a small smile then focused her gaze back to Sesshoumaru.

Aniu had been traveling with the group for several days now. Her powers had come back changing the black, human-like hair into a spectacular gold. Her eyes stayed the same forest green. Only her hair had changed showing that she had indeed regained her powers. Sesshoumaru showed no signs of letting her go back to Inuyasha. She missed that lug of a hanyou. She also missed the womanizing monk Miroku, who has a wind tunnel in his right palm. The youkai slayer, Sango and her fire cat Kirara, and the small fox youkai, Shippo. She wondered what they were all doing right now.

SLAP!

A nice, big, red hand mark appeared on Miroku's right cheek.

"Would you keep your mind out of the gutter and focus on finding Aniu, you pervert," Sango asked as she steered Kirara back towards Inuyasha and Kagome.

_She was just begging me to fondle her though,'_ thought the monk to himself.

Inuyasha hadn't even picked up a whiff of Aniu. He was worried but knew that he shouldn't be because she could take care of herself. He had a bad feeling though.

Sesshoumaru had stopped in a clearing for a short rest. Aniu stretched and took advantage of the break. She walked forward to examine the flowers when she was stopped by Sesshoumaru's left arm.

"Stay back," Sesshoumaru growled. Aniu was going to reply back when a cool laugh came from the other edge of the clearing.

"So you smelled me out, Sesshoumaru dear," stated the warm, rich voice as the figure finally showed. It was a woman fox youkai. She walked out of the forest followed by other fox youkai.

_Damn, how come I didn't smell or sense them? I should have been paying more attention,'_ Aniu cursed herself for being such an ignorant bitch.

"I see you have found me again, Youka," Sesshoumaru replied, with no more enthusiasm as before.

"Yes, and this time you won't escape."

Youka attacked him with her naked sword as she slashed at Sesshoumaru's dodging body. Sesshoumaru drew Tokijin. Their swords clashed sending sparks. Sesshoumaru pushed Youka back and held his sword sideways.

"Dragon Strike," he yelled. Blue lightning came from Tokijin and hit the fox youkai. Their screams echoed through the forest as their bodies were disintegrated. Sesshoumaru returned Tokijin back to his side and walked back to the forest. Aniu and the others just stood and watched the fox youkai's bodies cease to exist.

_He has such incomprehensible power.'_ Aniu thought to herself. _Though now would be a good time to escape.'_ Aniu shook her head and thought better of it. She turned quickly on her heel, not glancing back at the small field and ran to Sesshoumaru.

"So who was that and why was she trying to kill you? What was she? Where did she come from?" Aniu asked curiously. A low growl came from Sesshoumaru's throat but she didn't stop asking questions.

Swish!

A scream came from Aniu's own throat as she looked down at her right hand. There was a deep cut in her palm. Sesshoumaru looked at his talons and saw the crimson liquid drip onto the ground. Aniu gazed at Sesshoumaru, confusion and hurt rained upon him from her eyes. He glanced up at Aniu. What had he done? He grabbed her hand and looked at it. He ripped part of his kimono and wrapped it around her hand. The blood stained the white cloth. Sesshoumaru rubbed his hand across hers causing her to look up at his sad eyes.

"I'm sorry." His voice edged with sadness.

"It's ok. It wasn't your fault. I'm sorry." Her eyes brimmed with tears. He whipped his arm away, noticing what he was doing and walked away. He was ashamed at why he even comforted that human wench.

Aniu gazed down at the cloth, covered hand and then at the figure moving away from her, _What just happened?'_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

Kagome turned in her sleeping bag, being as careful as possible not to wake the young fox child, sleeping next to her. She lay on her back looking at the stars, when a small movement caught her attention. She turned her eyes to see a red dot with white-silver hair looking out towards the dark horizon. _Poor Inuyasha,'_ Kagome thought.

Inuyasha was staring at the lightening horizon, thinking about Aniu. He wondered if she was alright. She had been gone for two weeks now, with not even a whiff of her scent on the wind. He sniffed once just for a check - wait a second! This scent is familiar. He sniffed one more time, getting a stronger smell. Aniu! Inuyasha jumped down from the tree.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome asked sleepily.

"Kagome, its Aniu. I'm sure of it."

Kagome nodded and started to get up. She grabbed her bow and arrows. Inuyasha grabbed her arm, making her look up at him.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"I'm coming with you," she said.

"Fine, climb on," Inuyasha said. He crouched down, making it easier for her to climb on his back. She rested her head on his hair and then he started off in the direction of Aniu's scent.

Aniu stared at her nearly healed hand. She kept thinking about what happened when Sesshoumaru cut her. Her mind played the scene over and over like a broken movie projector. She should probably escape now before it got any worse and he killed her.

Her green eyes glanced towards Sesshoumaru's form. He was sitting with his back against a tree with his right arm draped over his right knee and the wrist held in his left hand. Strange thing was his eyes were closed, concealing those all seeing, amber eyes from everything. Aniu quietly removed the blanket that was draped over her body. She rose to her feet, her eyes never leaving Sesshoumaru's slumbering form. He never moved. Aniu tip toed through the camp. When she walked past Sesshoumaru she held her breath. Once she was a good few feet away she turned her head to the forest and let out the breath she had been holding.

WHAM!

Aniu made a small Oomph' sound as she landed face first in the dirt with a hand pushing on the back of her head. The hand kept her from taking normal amounts of air. A knee was holding down her legs and her arms were trapped behind her, held by another large hand.

The hands convulsed slightly, digging claws into her scalp and wrists. She gave a small yip. A cool, sort of evil, laugh sent shivers down her spine.

"Did you really think you could bypass me that easily?" Sesshoumaru's voice was dark and slightly amused.

He pushed her head farther into the ground getting small gasping sounds in return. A smile came to his lips and he took his hand off her head. Her head snapped up quickly and she coughed and choked as she desperately tried to suck in air. He leaned forward, his body crushing her wrists and legs.

His breath was warm against her ear but this voice was filled with malice and amusement, "Did you think I would just let you go? Did you really believe you could get away from me, just to crawl back to that pathetic half-breed? Maybe I should go kill him so he won't be a distraction. Or maybe I should weaken him, drag him back by his hair and have you slowly cut off his head with your own claws. What do you think?"

"No, please don't, gods don't do it. I'm sorry. I won't fail you again. Just please don't hurt Inuyasha, please." Her voice was high and panicky and Sesshoumaru was enjoying every minute of it.

A gentle breeze floated in. Aniu stiffened under his grasp. He lifted his head and sniffed. Well wasn't this convenient? The half-breed in question was coming just in time. He was going to show her not to underestimate him once and for all.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

Sesshoumaru bent his head back down to Aniu's ear. He nibbled on the lobe and she shivered, trying to pull back. He gave a low laugh that was more like a growl. She stopped moving and looked straight ahead. She spotted bare feet and looked up to see red clothed legs until she came to that face. The silver-white hair and dog ears went well with the fire rat kimono. Aniu looked up into those drowning amber eyes. That was the only thing Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had that said they were brothers. Well that and the silver hair.

Inuyasha looked like he had been hit by a ten-ton train. Kagome peeked out from behind Inuyasha and gasped when she saw Sesshoumaru leaning over Aniu's body.

Inuyasha cleared his throat but it still took him three tries to say, "Are we interrupting something?"

"Inuya-" Aniu was cut off when Sesshoumaru dug his claws into the flesh of her wrists. She gasped as the blood slowly flowed onto her back. She bit her tongue and waited. It was all she could do short of getting her or Inuyasha killed.

Kagome quickly pulled an arrow out of her quiver and put it on the bow. She pulled it tight and pointed at Sesshoumaru's head. "Don't move, Sesshoumaru or I'll kill you."

He looked up at her and his lips twitched. "If you shoot that you'll kill me and Aniu. It will purify us both, little priestess. Don't be a fool."

Kagome lowered her bow. He was right. Since Aniu was technically a youkai she would be purified in the blow.

"Inuyasha just go please. I'll be alright." Aniu's words were rushed but they came across.

Inuyasha just stared at her. His eyes flicked to his brother and anger filled them. Then he heard a voice in his head.

_Inuyasha go or he'll kill us all. Please just believe me. I'll be alright I promise. I'll come back to you when I get free. Go find Naraku and don't worry about me. I can take care of myself.'_

He turned his head to look at Aniu. She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. Those green pools were filled with fear. She was scared that he would die protecting her. He gave her a smile that didn't reach his eyes either but it said that he would never do this willingly if it wasn't for her. She nodded though it was awkward with Sesshoumaru pressed so close to her face. He turned as soon as Kagome climbed on. A quick glance over his shoulder and then he was gone back into the forest.

Sesshoumaru turned his mouth back to Aniu's earlobe. He nibbled and sucked on it getting a small gasp in return. He gave a low chuckle in his throat. His other hand caressed her opposite cheek. Aniu closed her eyes and tried to ignore it. She tried to move her head away but his hand pressed her closer until they were nose to nose. He leaned in and she tried to pull back but his hand stopped her. The first kiss was just a brush of lips. The second was harder, with more exploration. He pressed his tongue against her lips, pushing to get to deeper parts. She opened willingly and his tongue slid past her lips exploring her, tasting her and playing with her own tongue. She moaned a little and tried to push her tongue into his mouth. He growled and she took back her tongue and let him explore her mouth.

His hand came away from her face and slid to her shoulder. He rolled her onto her back without breaking the kiss. His weight kept her from struggling under him. He kept kissing her, his hands, under her katana, exploring down her shoulders to her breasts. They weren't small but they weren't big either. He squeezed slightly receiving another moan from her which he swallowed down. He twisted her engorged tips. She broke off the kiss breathing heavy and moaning. He kissed her neck and she squirmed but then put her arms around him and started rubbing his back. He pushed up the katana over her breasts so he could get a better view. Once they were free of the cloth he moved his head down and started suckling one of the nipples. Aniu gasped and moved her hands down his back to his buttocks and cupped them. A low sound came from his throat. It vibrated across her chest catching her breath and making it come out in a sigh. She moved her hands away from his buttocks and he rewarded her with sucking on her other breast. She moved her hands into his hair. _Now is my chance.'_

Aniu grabbed his hair and pulled. He didn't really react except for that low growl that made her shiver. She focused for a second and her aura grew so that it was crackling. She didn't want to kill him just weaken him. She lowered her aura slightly as she did it Sesshoumaru rose off her and growled. _Now!'_ She clenched her hands and a nice electric shock ran through Sesshoumaru's body. He gasped but didn't collapse or faint. He looked down at her and smirked. She hadn't used her full power because fear of killing him but that was her mistake and now she was going to pay. She released his hair and struggled under him trying to get away. He let her up. She scrambled a few feet away on her hands and knees. When she was a safe distance she struggled to her feet, swaying slightly. She looked back and her eyes filled with fear. He was smiling at her as if he knew what the end of the story was. She turned and started running through the trees. Stray branches hit her, cutting deep into her skin. But she didn't care about that right now. All that mattered right now was getting away as fast as she could. She could hear him behind her and it made her speed up even more, blurring into the forest, finding every path with ease.

All of a sudden she found herself flat on her back. Her breathing was quick and heavy. She looked around and thought she was going to see Sesshoumaru any second. But she didn't see him or hear him for that matter. She tried to get up when she was pushed back down and made immobile by his weight. He had her now and she couldn't move.

"I'm going to make sure you never think about trying to leave again and that you know you are nothing more than my slave that owes me a great debt." His voice was dark, evil and scared the shit out of Aniu.

He leaned back, straddling her waist, as he brought his claws up above her body. She didn't move, couldn't move, she just stared at his claws. He brought them down in a quick swipe slicing open her arm and shoulder. She screamed and he slapped her. Her screams stopped and only whimpers remained. He brought his claws back up and before she blinked he had sliced open her stomach. She didn't scream but withered in pain. He held her shoulders down digging into her already wounded one until she stopped moving. He slapped her again, this time she saw stars. Her face stayed staring off into the woods instead of Sesshoumaru's face. Aniu didn't want to look at him; she was scared to look at him. He didn't bother though he just sliced open her other shoulder and arm. Aniu was numb and wasn't feeling anything, probably from too much blood loss. She hoped she would pass out, maybe then this would all seem like a bad dream. Tears came out from her eyes. Blackness came along with the tears. She was swimming in between the two until all she remembered was Sesshoumaru grabbing her face so he could see hers. His lips moving in a soft, kind, "Aniu, I'm sorry."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

"I can't believe we just left her in the hands of Sesshoumaru. I hate the bastard."

"Inuyasha there was nothing we could do. If I shot them then I would have killed them both. If you used the wind scar you would have killed them both. Either way we would have lost Aniu to death," said Kagome.

Inuyasha paced the small room as Kagome, Miroku and Sango watched. "Death probably would have been better than to let her suffer with Sesshoumaru."

"It doesn't sound like Sesshoumaru plans to hurt her," said Miroku.

"You weren't there, Miroku. You didn't see the fear in her eyes. She never gets scared. Never. I tell you her eyes were filled with fear, her voice quivered with it; I even smelled it on her skin. She was scared shitless." Inuyasha was in Miroku's face now, concern spilling from his eyes to Miroku's brain.

"That is strange but we can't do anything, Inuyasha, without risking her life. And we need her alive, remember?" Miroku said.

Inuyasha nodded then looked at Kagome who just looked back at him. _If I can't save Aniu then I'll do everything I can to keep Kagome safe from Naraku and Sesshoumaru and anyone else.'_

Aniu opened her eyes just a bit to see a face in front of hers. She opened her eyes slightly wider so she could see the figure clearly. Her eyes focused and she saw Sesshoumaru's face peering down at her. She withdrew quickly, trying to sink into the sheets. Sesshoumaru's eyes filled with pain. He reached his hand to her cheek. When his cool skin touched hers she flinched but didn't pull back, afraid of what he might do to her if she disobeyed.

Sesshoumaru kept his hand on her face and tried to be soothing, "Aniu it's alright. I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you so badly. Please forgive me Aniu."

"I can't forgive you Lord Sesshoumaru. I'm just a servant so I can't be apologized to." Aniu's voice was raspy and dry. She licked her lips, "May I have something to drink Lord Sesshoumaru?"

He looked dumbfounded but nodded and grabbed a water-skin. He put one arm behind her shoulders. She froze then winced when he moved her forward. He held her up and moved behind her. He laid her down between his legs so her head rested on his stomach. He held the skin to her lips and she eagerly drank from it. The water was cool and refreshing and just what she needed. She was drinking it down so fast that Sesshoumaru had to pull the skin back and let her calm down a bit before he gave her more. He didn't want her to get sick cause she sucked down cold water too fast. Every time Sesshoumaru pulled the skin back Aniu wondered why she couldn't lift her arms. She looked down when Sesshoumaru pulled the skin away again. Her arms were neatly wrapped in cloth that came all the way up to her shoulder. Her whole top was gone so she could see the bandages on her stomach and on her shoulders without moving her shirt. She suddenly felt embarrassed but he was her master and she couldn't complain to him, so she just dealt with it.

"Why can't I move my arms, Lor-"

"No don't call me Lord Sesshoumaru.' You are not my servant like that you hear me?"

"Y-Yes sir," her voice shook when she spoke. She was afraid that she might have done something wrong and he would punish her again.

"Aniu just call me Sesshoumaru' Ok?" She nodded. "Okay you can't move your arms because I…clawed them to your bone and they haven't healed yet."

Aniu stared at Sesshoumaru in disbelief. She was lying in the lap of someone that could have torn the arms off her body. She was suddenly very scared of him. She tried to shrink, tried to make her seem smaller but only succeeded in causing herself pain. Sesshoumaru put the skin aside and moved his arms over her breasts so he could lift her into his lap. He couldn't lift her around her stomach because of the wounds there and he couldn't lift her by the arms. She was sitting in his lap with his arms cradled over her breasts, smashing them against her chest. She leaned forward and if it hadn't of been for his arms she would have fallen over. He cradled her against his chest. She froze afraid to move, afraid to upset him. He sighed and she relaxed against the hardness of his chest. Only then did she notice that he didn't have a shirt on either and that she could feel every inch of his upper body. The hard, smooth feel of his chest and the well toned arms cradling her front. She let out a sigh and felt some of the tension release from her shoulders. Sesshoumaru seemed surprised about her reaction. He let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He leaned his forehead on her head, his warm breath blowing against the back of her neck. She shuddered and made a small whimper.

Sesshoumaru hugged her tighter to him, kissing her hair as he held her tight. "It's ok I'm not going to hurt you."

Aniu almost believed him but she wasn't sure, there was doubt wedged into her heart that gave her this overwhelming fear of him. She didn't want to be scared of him but she couldn't help it. It was there hiding in the shadows, ready to pounce when it saw a chance to bring the fear into her heart. Aniu tried to move her arms again so she could hug him back but they were useless and she suddenly felt trapped. She inhaled a deep breath and let it out slowly, shaking as it made its way out. She bent over and winced slightly but laid the barest of kisses on his arm. Sesshoumaru dug his head deeper into that wavy, golden mass of hair. Aniu pushed her head away from his face and laid it back against his shoulder. She turned her head to see him. Their faces were so close together. Sesshoumaru's eyes glittered with regret. Aniu wanted to make that look in his eyes disappear.

He leaned in closer as if knowing what she wanted. The kiss was soft, just a brush of lips. It was passionate and held a whole bunch of exploration in it. She pressed her tongue to his lips applying a little pressure. She drew back from the kiss so quickly that she almost fell out of his arms.

He caught her before she hit the ground. "No, don't pull back."

She remembered that first time she had tried to ask for entrance and he had hurt her. She whimpered with fear and tried to make herself seem submissive. Sesshoumaru shook his head. "No, don't be submissive."

He wrapped his hand into a fistful of hair and pushed her back towards his mouth. He kissed her just as gently as before. She kissed him back and again tried for entrance a little hesitantly at first. He parted his lips and she slowly slid her tongue past his lips until she reached his fangs. She licked at it with her tongue and felt a sharp pain before she tasted that sweet, metallic, copper taste of blood as it filled her mouth. He made a low sound in his throat, almost a growl. She froze and he pulled back. He looked at her, concern filling his cold, amber eyes. He kissed her lightly on the mouth and she didn't react.

He kissed her on the forehead. "I'm sorry. I won't hurt you ever again." Sesshoumaru's voice was soft and warm against her forehead. She started to unthaw and relaxed in his grip. Where had this reluctance come from? Was it going to ruin her?


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

Riding on the back of Au-un, Aniu could see Sesshoumaru's face evenly in the light of sunset. It was as expressionless as ever and it was grating on Aniu's nerves. He seemed to not even care about what happened in the cave. As soon as he said he was sorry he practically pushed her out of his arms and strode out of the cave without another glance. Since then he hadn't said a word to her. She seethed with anger and betrayal. How could he do such a thing? Was he playing with her? Was she just going to be like his youkai whore? An ache grew inside her head from clenching her jaw so tightly. She relaxed and looked away from Sesshoumaru to the ground. Sesshoumaru felt her hot gaze drop but didn't look back, he couldn't.

"Aniu."

A quiet voice, echoed through Aniu's head. She looked up thinking it might be Sesshoumaru.

"Aniu."

It wasn't Sesshoumaru's voice but familiar all the same. She couldn't place it though. She looked around to see if the owner of the voice was nearby. She sensed nothing, heard nothing, and smelled nothing. Okay this was a little strange.

"Aniu, come."

_Who are you?_

"Aniu, come to me."

The voice was quiet and careful, as if it talked loud enough it would be heard by other people and not just her. But the voice was in her head and not spoken from anything around her. Aniu looked at Rin, who was walking close to Au-un. _It couldn't have been her._ No the voice she was hearing was male. She glanced at Jaken. _Nope._ She looked at Sesshoumaru and shook her head.

"Aniu, stop resisting and come. Come to me."

Aniu felt a tug on her mind, like a compulsion to go to the voice. She slid out of Au-un's saddle. As soon as her feet hit the ground she took off at a blinding pace. She wasn't even sure why she was running. It was just a need to get to the voice quickly. Aniu was at least fifty feet from where she slid off of Au-un, when she felt a strong grip on her arm.

"Aniu. Stop. What's going on?"

It was Sesshoumaru. She quit running and turned around. He was her master now and she had to obey, but the compulsion didn't stop pounding through her head.

"I must go to him."

"To who?"

"I don't know. But I must go to him."

"Why?"

"He's calling to me. Please let me go." Her voice held desperation. She wanted to struggle out of his grip but she couldn't. He was her master and she shouldn't-couldn't-fight him. His grip tightened on her arm bringing as gasp from her throat when the sharp claws almost pierced her skin. Almost.

He nodded. "I'll follow you."

His grip didn't loosen. He turned his head and looked at Jaken and Rin. "Jaken watch over Rin." With that he let go of Aniu. It was so abrupt that she stumbled but kept her ground and started running with that blinding speed as before. He followed close behind so he wouldn't lose her.

"Aniu, lose him."

_What?_

"Aniu, lose Sesshoumaru."

_No, I can't. He's my master. I can't._

Aniu looked back to Sesshoumaru. The voice didn't want followers but she wouldn't go without someone behind her and she sure as hell wouldn't try to ditch Sesshoumaru. She turned back and just kept going to the voice.

After about fifteen minutes of blind running, the sun had set as they came to a clearing with a small hill in the middle. On top of that hill stood a figure that resembled a man.

"Naraku," both Aniu and Sesshoumaru said together. Aniu's eyes widened as the hanyou turned to them. All of a sudden Aniu's pulse was in her throat, choking her with her own fear.

"Aniu, come to me."

"It was you! You bastard! You were call -"

"Aniu, come." His voice was thick with amusement and a thin line of anger.

Aniu's feet moved forward but she was fighting with all she had. _That bastard!_

Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm again and tried to hold her where she was. It was a struggle seeing as she had inhuman strength. She was literally dragging him and she couldn't stop. No matter what he did, the impulse was too strong and she had to obey.

Tears were streaming down her face with the effort to fight and for betraying Sesshoumaru. How could he control her? How was this possible? He shouldn't have any power over her. But here they were with him ordering her to him.

She was at the top of the hill, standing only a few feet away from the evil bastard. She had the urge to close that distance but Sesshoumaru was holding her so tightly she couldn't. It was tearing her apart. Her soul and mind were all for getting away from Naraku and jumping into Sesshoumaru's arms, but her body was pulling her toward the asshole.

"Kohaku," Naraku called.

Kohaku appeared from the other side of the hill. He was dressed in his youkai slayer's outfit. It was just like Sango's except it was turquoise and black instead of red and black. He was Sango's kind, younger brother but thanks to the jewel shard embedded into his back he was Naraku's slave. Naraku had implanted it when Kohaku was dying and it kept him alive. Naraku had wiped Kohaku's mind of all the bad memories of his past, of him killing his father and rest of the youkai slayers because of a youkai controlling him. Of his sister and his family and all the good times they had. All he knew now was Naraku's voice.

"Kill Sesshoumaru." The order was smooth and held that hint of amusement. If Kohaku went up against Sesshoumaru he would die. Sesshoumaru wouldn't hesitate to kill him, he didn't give a damn that Kohaku was Sango's only family left.

Kohaku pulled out his Kusarigami and leapt toward Sesshoumaru. He let go of Aniu and pulled out Tokijin and blocked the Kusarigami. Kohaku drove forward, backing Sesshoumaru down the hill.

"No Kohaku. Sesshoumaru please don't kill him." Aniu was worried now. She couldn't let this happen; Kohaku couldn't die, not yet. She started down the hill, slower than when she came up.

"Aniu stop."

She stopped but fought against the hold on her. Her whole body vibrated with the tension of trying to get away.

"Come to me, Aniu."

She turned slowly and walked up the hill. Every step was an effort as she tried to fight back. Once on top of the hill she stopped but was pulled toward him. Against her will she walked toward him until she was standing a hairs-breath away.

_**Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile….**_

Naraku reached a hand up to her face, his fingers leaving a trail of heat down her cheek. She felt something dark and quiet, consume her. It was the place where her mind went when she killed, when she didn't want to feel anything. Where it was dark, quiet, and completely empty and lonely. Her eyes widened as she understood that Naraku was overtaking her mind and shoving her into that dark place where she feels nothing. She tried to fight but couldn't break free. She was alone and helpless in her darkness.

_**You've built a love but that love falls apart. Your little piece of heaven turns to dark…**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

"ANIU," Sesshoumaru yelled. He looked from Aniu to the boy in front of him. He didn't need this distraction right now he had to get to her but he couldn't kill the boy. It wasn't because of his own feelings but because Aniu didn't want him to. He was stuck between what he should do and what he couldn't do.

Kohaku came after Sesshoumaru but he dodged and leaped up the hill. Since Kohaku was human it would take him longer to get up the hill so he had some time.

He landed swiftly next to Aniu and Naraku. He lashed out at Naraku with his poison claws but he quickly sidestepped it. He moved Aniu so she was in front of him, like a shield.

Sesshoumaru cursed under his breath and leapt into the air. While in air he moved to the side as a swishing Hiraikotsu flew by him. He looked up to see a fire cat with two humans riding on it. A monk and a youkai slayer-that was dressed just like Kohaku. They were Inuyasha's friends. He looked around and spotted the stupid half-breed. He jumped up in the air so that they were face to face, glaring at each other from several feet in the air.

Inuyasha looked down from Sesshoumaru to Aniu and Naraku. Naraku still had a hand on Aniu's face and her eyes were blank, dark green pools.

"Aniu," Inuyasha said softly.

Kagome looked over his shoulder and gasped as she noticed what was going on. Naraku was draining her, erasing her memory.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha landed on either side of Aniu. Naraku just smiled. Kagome climbed off of Inuyasha and notched an arrow, aiming towards Naraku. Inuyasha reached out his hand at the same time Sesshoumaru did.

_**I know there's something in the wake of your smile. I get a notion from the look in your eyes…**_

They both touched one of her arms and power filled her, Sesshoumaru's cool, collective power and Inuyasha's hot, anger-filled power. The two intermingled within her awakening her own power. It surged forward against Naraku's power throwing him halfway across the hill. He landed on his feet looking over at the two brothers and the girl. Disapproval was clear on his face but just behind it was curiosity. What was going on?

Aniu's eyes began to fill with acknowledgement. The blank eyes changed into intelligent, alert eyes. The power overflowed in her and she cried out with the feel of too much power. Her knees buckled and she sank to the ground. Inuyasha's hand slipped from her arm but Sesshoumaru's went around her waist and kept her on her feet.

"What the hell was that?" Inuyasha asked.

Naraku started walking toward the little group. He knew exactly what was going on but why spill the secret. If he could control the girl maybe he could control the two brothers. Now that would be the perfect plan. He moved closer with a wicked smile on his face. His laughter bubbled out of his throat as he thought about how ironic it would be for them to work for the person they were trying to get rid of.

Naraku's laughter raised the tiny hairs on the back of Inuyasha's neck. He turned to see the bastard coming towards them. He unsheathed Tetsusaiga. The rusty old sword transformed into what looked like a fang and aimed for Naraku.

"You won't come anywhere near Aniu," Inuyasha said. "Wind Scar."

The power aimed straight for Naraku and hit. The power cleared to show that Naraku had his barrier up and it had deflected the Wind Scar. Naraku took no notice and kept moving forward. _Shit._

Inuyasha rushed him and Naraku struck him with one a thin line of power that threw him several feet away from him.

Sesshoumaru was too busy trying to get Aniu to talk to him. He lightly tapped her face. Her eyes fluttered then closed and stayed that way.

_**And there are voices that want to be heard. So much to mention but you can't find the words…**_

Sesshoumaru laid her down gently then drew his Tokijin and turned to Naraku. "Dragon Strike."

Naraku grinned. "If Inuyasha's Wind Scar couldn't get past my barrier what makes you think your Dragon Strike will?"

He was confident. The bastard.

"Wind Scar."

Inuyasha's wind scar intermingled with Sesshoumaru's dragon strike just like their powers had connected in Aniu's body. Sesshoumaru's cold, blue dragon strike and Inuyasha's hot, yellow wind scar. The two hit Naraku full on. His barrier was destroyed and his body disintegrated. When it cleared all that was left was his head, floating like a ghost.

The head of Naraku looked at both the youkai. "You win for now." Then he started retreating leaving behind a miasma. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome-who had just stood there dumbfounded during all this-and jumped off the hill and onto a high tree branch, away from the foul miasma. Sesshoumaru picked up Aniu and leapt into a tree. He didn't land in one like Inuyasha but ran back to where he had left Rin and Jaken.

The miasma cleared and Inuyasha looked around for Sesshoumaru and Aniu. He found Miroku and Sango but not the other two. _Damn that Sesshoumaru._

He grabbed Kagome around the waist and jumped to where Miroku and Sango were on the hill.

"He must have taken Aniu and ran."

"It looks like that, Inuyasha," Miroku said.

"Naraku sure made it so that he couldn't be followed. Do you think he was badly affected by our intermingled power?"

"It could be. His body took a lot of damage," Sango said.

Movement caught Kagome's eye. She looked down and at the bottom of the hill she spotted Kohaku's Kusarigami.

"Sango look," she said carefully.

Sango glanced where Kagome was looking. She gasped and slid down the hill.

"Kohaku," she said softly as she picked up the Kusarigami. "Did Sesshoumaru…did he kill him?"

Inuyasha took a sniff. "I don't smell any blood and I didn't see any on Sesshoumaru."

Sango let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. Kohaku may have killed their family but it wasn't his fault and Sango just wanted to get her brother out of Naraku's grasp. She looked out towards the forest. _Thank you Sesshoumaru._

_**I don't know where you're going and I don't know why, but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye….**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight**_

Sesshoumaru stopped running. No one was after him and Jaken and Rin were ok for a little while longer. He had to make sure Aniu was ok. He looked around and saw a small pile of leaves at the base of a wide oak tree. The leaves were still green so they would be comfortable. He laid her down carefully, propping her head against the trunk of the tree. Her head turned away from him limply, not like she did it herself. He put his fingers to her pulse and felt that it was thready and fading. He actually looked at her now and noticed she was barely breathing.

_**Rain clouds come to play, again. Has no one told you she's not breathing…**_

Sesshoumaru pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her waist almost like he did in the cave. He kissed the top of her head and then leaned his cheek on her head.

"Don't leave me, Aniu. Don't go. You can make it, I know you can. Come back to us, to me." His voice almost sounded like it was choked by tears.

_**Well, can you feel those arms around you? Well, can you see this place surround you? Well, can you hear the people calling…**_

Aniu didn't respond and he felt her fading faster.

"Please Aniu. Stay with me."

_**Come On Now, Stay Right here in the light, So that you won't walk away, away…**_

He felt her pulse skip a beat then come back a little stronger. With every beat it grew a little stronger and so did her breathing. His arms tightened around her. "Come on you can do it just stay here. Stay with me."

_**How can you see into my eyes like open doors? Leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb... Without a soul, my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold. Until you find it there and lead it back home…**_

Aniu whimpered. A small, quiet sound but he heard it. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

_**I've been sleeping a thousand years, it seems. Got to open my eyes to everything…**_

Aniu slowly opened her eyes. She looked around and wondered where she was and who was pressed against her back. She suddenly remembered Naraku and him trying to take over her mind then the power. That power, so much of it, then nothing. So who was she lying against? Fear overwhelmed her. She struggled little because she was so weak.

"Sshh, it's ok."

Aniu relaxed knowing that she was with Sesshoumaru.

_**Closing your eyes to disappear, you pray your dreams will leave you here. But still you wake and know the truth, No one's there…**_

Sesshoumaru moved his hand to her head and stroked her hair. Aniu closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. Her pulse and breathing were getting stronger every second. How come? Sesshoumaru was just as baffled as Aniu but he didn't complain. He just wanted her alive and well.

It was close to noon when Aniu woke again. She felt better than she had before, snuggled up against Sesshoumaru helped too. Why was she feeling this way about him?

Aniu turned her head so she could see his face. He was leaning up against a tree; his eyes were closed hiding the amazing amber of them. She smiled and studied his face for a few moments. She licked her lips then sat up in his lap. She put one hand on his shoulder and the other cradling one side of his face. She leaned into him and laid a gentle kiss on his lips. She tasted salt on his lips. It confused her for a minute and she pulled back. Then she really looked at him and saw tear streaks that lined his face. Sesshoumaru never cried. So why did he cry this time? She didn't want him to cry. She leaned in again and laid another gentle kiss on his lips. This time he stirred.

Sesshoumaru felt her lips on his and he kissed her back, tasting her and the salt from his lips. He moved his hand to the back of her neck and pushed her against his mouth a little harder as he reacted to the kiss. He wondered what the salt taste was from and then remembered he had been crying when he thought he would lose Aniu. Why? He had only been with her for a few weeks. He pulled back from the kiss and looked into those dark green eyes of hers. They weren't blank like when Naraku tried to take her over, they were filled with happiness but behind that was sadness. Her eyes glittered with unshed tears as she realized that Sesshoumaru had shed tears for her. He pushed her back to him and kissed her. Was he in love? Did he really care for Aniu?

_**Without the mask, where will you hide? Can't find yourself, Lost in your lies. I know the truth now, I know who you are. And I don't love you anymore. It never was and never will be, you don't know how you betrayed me. And somehow you've got everybody fooled...**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine**_

Aniu glanced over at the sleeping pair. Rin looked so small and frail; Jaken looked like he was her protector. I guess in a sense he was. Aniu sighed and started removing the furs lying on top of her. When she stood, she rubbed her arms, warming herself against the chill evening. Despite the cold she started walking towards the forest. When she walked past Sesshoumaru, he opened his eyes and watched as she passed.

"Where are you going," he asked.

"I'm just going to the river. You can come if you like." Her voice was quiet and he thought he heard a tinge of sadness with in it.

She didn't even turn to look at him but just kept heading straight for the forest. He sighed and stood up from where he was sitting and followed after her.

Aniu stepped out of the forest with Sesshoumaru trailing not far behind. She stopped a couple feet past the forest and took in a deep breath. It came out shaky and Sesshoumaru noticed. He reached out to put his hand on her shoulder but she started walking towards the river. He dropped his arm and followed her. She stopped a couple feet away from the bank and sat down pulling her legs to her chest. He followed her lead and sat down beside her.

Aniu pulled her legs closer to her chest when he sat by her. He sat-lay-propped up on his left arm and his right leg bent and left leg straight out. His right arm draped over his right leg and his left hand grabbing his right wrist. His long silver hair was sprawled out behind him like a blanket covering the ground. He looked so beautiful and yet powerful in a frightening way.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes Aniu." Sesshoumaru said quietly.

"Did you really cry before? Did you really cry for me?"

Sesshoumaru was quiet and Aniu looked over at him pressing her cheek into her knees so she could see him. He turned his head and looked her in the eyes.

"Yes, I did."

"Why?"

"Because I thought I was going to lose you."

"But-why?"

Sesshoumaru just looked at her. He didn't know why.

Aniu turned away looking in the opposite direction. Tears threatened to fall from the brim of her eyes. She closed her eyes and sniffed quietly. Sesshoumaru could smell her tears whether they fell or not.

He reached out to her and moved her face back to where he could see it. When she could see him the tears overflowed and fell down her cheeks. He moved his thumb and wiped away the tears on one side of her face. She let go of her knees and reached out to his face. She traced the two magenta stripes on his face that made him a youkai. She pulled herself closer to him, tears still flowing down her face and Sesshoumaru's hand still wiping them away.

_**Hold on to me love, you know I can't stay long. All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid, Can you hear me? Can you feel me in your arms?**_

She leaned into him, their bodies only a hairs-breath apart. She kissed him soft and tenderly. He kissed her back with the same gentleness. She leaned in a little more so that they were touching in a line from shoulder to hip.

She pulled back and looked into his eyes, searchingly. Tears still shimmered on her face.

_**I can't change who I am. Not this time, I won't lie to keep you near me. And in this short life, there's no time to waste on giving up. My love wasn't enough…**_

"Aniu-I love you."

"I love you too Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru leaned in this time and kissed her as gently as before.

_**Blinding wall between us. Melt away and leave us alone again. Humming haunted somewhere out there. I believe our love can see us through in death…**_

From the bushes Naraku watched the two on the bank. He was disgusted but now he had something against both Aniu and Sesshoumaru. He smirked to himself. He was sure to succeed this time.

_**Hunting you I can smell you...Alive. Your heart pounding in my head…**_

"I can't believe that bastard would do that?"

"I'm sure he had a good reason for taking Aniu, Inuyasha," Kagome said soothingly, trying her hardest to calm Inuyasha down.

"But why? Why would he take her? Why wouldn't he stay to see if he could kill Naraku? Why wouldn't he stay to make sure she would live? He didn't even let you check her out Kagome. She could be dead for all we know."

Inuyasha was pacing around the cabin and it looked like he was going to falling through the floor from pacing around the same place for so long.

"Inuyasha settle down. I'm sure Aniu is alright," Miroku said.

"Shut up you fake, lecherous monk."

Miroku stood so quickly that he knocked over his meal. "I don't mind being called a letch but don't you ever call me a fake. We all know you are worried about Aniu but you don't have to take it out on your friends, Inuyasha."

"But you guys don't even seem to care!" He was yelling now and Kagome stood up. Inuyasha looked away from the monk to Kagome.

"Inuyasha," she said.

"Uh, yes?"

"Sit!"

Inuyasha fell face first into the floor, pulled down by rosary around his neck.

_**Anything is better than to be alone. And in the end I guess I had to fall…**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten**_

Deep in the center of Mount Hakuri Naraku concocts a plan.

"You know what to do Hakudoshi," came the low drawls of Naraku's voice.

Hakudoshi nodded and then climbed aboard Entei. Hakudoshi is one of Naraku's incarnations. Even though he looks like a little kid he is pure evil and will not give a damn about killing someone. Entei is a horse that is two times as big as a normal person. His hooves are surrounded by flames and only the strongest youkai rides him.

"Let's go," said Hakudoshi. Entei snorted then took off as ordered.

Naraku watched him leave then turned to Kanna.

"I have a special plan for you." Naraku smirked as he thought about his plan coming together.

Aniu slowly opened her eyes waiting for the blurriness to pass. When it did she looked down to see an arm draped around her stomach. Two magenta stripes lined the wrist and she knew who it was. She put her arm on top of Sesshoumaru's and rubbed his arm from wrist to elbow. She looked down and saw that they were still wearing clothes so nothing had happened. She let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding and continued to rub Sesshoumaru's arm.

Sesshoumaru stirred and opened his eyes. When they focused he saw the back of Aniu's golden head and felt her light touch rubbing his arm. He rubbed her stomach and buried his face in the back of her head. He took a deep breath filled with her scent and exhaled in her hair. She shuddered. He pulled her closer to him, still rubbing her stomach and her still rubbing his arm.

"Good morning, Aniu," he said in a half awake kind of voice.

She smiled. "Morning, Sesshoumaru."

"Sadly, we have to get going Aniu. Let's get up and get as far as we can okay?"

"Okay." Her smile widened thinking about what would happen when they would stop later tonight.

_**Drink up sweet decadence. I can't say no to you, and I've completely lost myself, and I don't mind. I can't say no to you…**_

Later that day Aniu's smile had turned into a frown even though she was walking next to Sesshoumaru.

"What's wrong?" He asked a little concerned.

"Tonight's the night."

"Your vulnerable night?"

"Yes."

"It's ok. I'll be right here the whole time."

"Are you really ok being with a sort of half-breed?"

"Yes."

_**And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall. Pour real life down on me. 'Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough. Am I good enough for you to love me too?**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter Eleven**_

After setting up camp Aniu went to the head of the cave and took in the sun setting on distant mountains. Tonight was _the_ night. She didn't want to be here when she first started to transform. She wasn't embarrassed; it was just that she didn't know how Sesshoumaru would act. She shook her head. She'd been with him for a month now and they had already proclaimed their love for one another. For crying out loud, when they first met she was in her vulnerable stage. Shouldn't that make her feel comfortable when it happened around Sesshoumaru? No! She sighed and shuddered slightly.

Sesshoumaru was watching Aniu from a little ways into the cave. When she shook he walked over to her and put his arms around her waist and set his chin on her shoulder.

"What's wrong," he asked.

Aniu leaned into him letting him warm her numb body but she kept her arms crossed in front of her instead of touching his arms.

"I just need to be alone," she said matter-of-factly.

Sesshoumaru tightened his grip around her. "Why? I said I would protect you. I said I love you. Why won't you stay here with me so I can watch you?"

"I'm not saying I won't come back before dawn. I just don't want to be here when I first transform. Okay?"

"Why?"

"It's difficult for me to change in front of someone. It took me a year before I did change in front of Inuyasha. I still haven't done it with the rest of the gang yet."

Sesshoumaru's arms tightened more around her waist when she mentioned Inuyasha's name. She was finding it hard to breathe. Her breath was coming in short gasps and she could barely get a few words out.

"I'm sorry…please…forgive…me. I forgot…about…your rule."

Sesshoumaru hadn't even noticed that he was hurting her. He loosened his grip until he was holding her gently. He leaned his forehead on her shoulder and waited until her breathing had returned to normal.

"I'm sorry, Aniu. I wasn't paying attention to my actions."

He sighed, thinking about how much he could have hurt her. He was dragged back to the present when he felt a hand on his arm. Moments later he felt a hand in his hair. He moved his mouth to her neck and laid gentle kisses there. She whimpered softly. He let out a warm breath on her neck.

"I love you."

"I know but I need to be alone right now. I'll come back but please Sesshoumaru let me go for a little while."

Sesshoumaru was thoughtful for a minute, thinking about how hard it must be to even share her vulnerability with him, let alone see her transform. He had to let her go but something in the back of his mind was itching at him. It was telling him he shouldn't let her go, at least not alone. If he really wanted her to trust him he had to do it. She would be back, he could trust her word. He sighed and Aniu went very still in his arms. Her hands stopped in mid-caress and it felt like she had stopped breathing.

"Alright. You can go but please come back as soon as possible."

Aniu was so relieved she didn't even hear the warning and concern in his voice. She turned in his arms and he leaned his forehead on hers. He stared hard into her eyes and only saw relief. She must not have heard what he had said. He pulled his head back a little and opened his mouth to speak but was stopped by her mouth on his.

She whispered against his lips, "Thank you." Then she gently pushed his arms away and ran off towards the river.

"Good riddance!" Jaken said. "Now we can all rest in peace without having to worry about that bitch."

"Jaken!" Rin said with a shriek.

"Well, it's true! Isn't that right, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru turned around, his face unreadable and Jaken scrambled to hide behind Rin.

"Jaken," Sesshoumaru said his voice cold.

Jaken peeked out from behind Rin. "Yes Mi' lord?"

WHAM!

Jaken lay on the ground with a large lump protruding from his head. He groaned and Rin snickered. He scowled at the human wench.

"Well, that's what you get when you insult people, Master Jaken." She turned away, still giggling and followed Sesshoumaru deeper into the cave.

"I really have to learn to keep my mouth shut." Jaken slowly rose to his feet and walked back into the cave.

Aniu hugged her knees closer to her chest as she felt the power leave her. It was suddenly a lot colder than it had been. She shook as the last bit of power was drained from her.

Her golden hair turned to night black, the green stripes on her cheeks disappeared and the black cross on her forehead flipped upside down.

She sighed, suddenly feeling cold and weak. She hated this form. Even if she had fangs and claws, they weren't really good for protection. If she went back, Sesshoumaru would protect her. Even with her powers she always felt safer knowing he was near.

_**Long, lost words whisper slowly to me, still can't find what keeps me here. When all this time I've been so hollow inside, I know you're still there...**_

She shook her head and started to get up.

SWISH!

Aniu looked down and saw a cut through her kimono and blood started seeping through the cut in her arm. As soon as she saw the blood it started to hurt and she grabbed her arm and sank to her knees. _How come whenever you see blood then the wound starts to hurt?_

Out of the corner of her eye she saw white horse legs covered in flames. There was something strange about the legs. She looked up and up and up until she could see the rider.

The rider looked to be only eight or nine years of age. He was dressed in white with white hair to match. He looked like a tiny figure on top of the fire horse. The kid carried a long stick that had a large blade on the end, a naginata. The naginata was dripping with black liquid. Her blood.

Aniu looked at the horse. Her eyes went wide with recognition. _Entei._ _Then that means…_

"Hakudoshi," she said astounded.

He chuckled. "So you recognize me. You know you're not an easy person to track."

"What do you want," she asked quickly, panic starting to seep into her words.

He chuckled again, sending cold shivers down her spine. "You."

He lashed out with the naginata. The movement was so fast she didn't even feel when the blade made contact with her skin. She suddenly had a cut from hip to ankle. She cried out and was silenced when she was hit by the other end of the knife then fell hard on her stomach.

Aniu started to get up when she felt the naginata cut a deep, long stroke into her back. Again she cried out.

Hakudoshi flipped the naginata around and hit her hard on the back of the head but not before she let out a scream for Sesshoumaru.

She fell limply to the ground and Hakudoshi smiled. This was too easy. He picked up her unconscious body and threw her on Entei's back. Once loaded he took off in the opposite direction of Sesshoumaru's camp.

"Now to Inuyasha," he said as he chuckled.

_**I tried to kill the pain. But only brought more. I lay dying, and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal. I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming. Am I too lost to be saved? Am I too lost?  
**_

A loud, ragged scream tore threw Sesshoumaru's camp. He was up so fast that the furs that were covering him flew several feet to either side of him.

"Aniu."

He was off and running before Jaken could even ask what was wrong. He flew through the trees so fast it looked like the branches were moving aside for him.

He burst out of the forest so hard he had to dig his feet into the ground so he wouldn't plunge into the icy river. Once the dirt settled he did a double take of the area. He walked over to where he could see and smell most of the blood. The strange thing was he couldn't smell anyone or anything else. He looked around and saw no footprints. _How could they kidnap Aniu without leaving a scent trail or footprints?_

Sesshoumaru shook his head and started sniffing around to see which way they might have gone. He picked up the scent of blood heading north-east.

Once he had the scent he was off running at top speed not wasting anytime in going after her.

"Hang on. I'm coming, Aniu. I'm coming."

_**Blame it on me, set your guilt free. Nothing can hold you back now. Now that you're gone, I feel like myself again. Grieving the things I can't repair and willing...**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter Twelve**_

"Give that back, Inuyasha!"

"Not on your life, Shippo."

"Come on. I'm a growing boy and I need it," Shippo yelled at the stubborn Inuyasha.

"You are not getting this rice ball, you little punk," Inuyasha said as he whacked Shippo hard on the head.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

"Yeah well he should know better," Inuyasha said his mouth full.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said with a warning.  
"Huh?"

"Sit!"

A strangled cry was tore from the hanyou's mouth as he was pounded into the ground. He lifted his face enough to spit back at her, "What was that for?"

"Sit!"

He was pulled a little deeper in the ground with as much force as before. He pulled his head up and growled but stopped and started sniffing the air.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha," Kagome asked.

"I smell blood. It smells like…this can't be!" He was on his feet so quickly he forgot about how hurt he was from that sit command.

"What is it Inuyasha," Miroku asked getting to his feet and coming over to Kagome and Inuyasha.

"It smells like Aniu's blood."

"But doesn't Sesshoumaru have her? Why would there be blood if he is protecting her," asked Sango.

"I don't know but her scent is getting closer and fast. Kagome are you sensing any jewel shards?"

"Yes and I'm sensing a demonic aura," she said quietly.

"I sense it too," Miroku joined in.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Inuyasha said.

As if on cue something came from the sky and landed in front of the group.

"Hello Inuyasha," someone said in a calm almost amused voice.

"Hakudoshi," Inuyasha said with disgust.

Entei turned so everyone could see Hakudoshi and the limp figure that was strewn across his rump.

Inuyasha drew his Tetsusaiga and aimed it toward Hakudoshi. "Hakudoshi I'm going to slaughter you into pieces with my Tetsusaiga."

"And in the process Inuyasha you will kill Aniu."

"Aniu?"

Hakudoshi smirked and pulled the limp figure's hair so that her face could be seen.

"That's not Aniu. That's just some…"

_Wait a second. That is Aniu in…in her powerless form._

"Damn you. You bastard, you're going to pay for hurting Aniu." He sheathed Tetsusaiga and charged. "Iron Reaber Soul Stealer."

Yellow light shined from his claws as he attacked Entei. Entei moved but Inuyasha's claws hit something. He tore his claws out and looked at where he had struck. He had sunk his claws right into Aniu's shoulder.

"No! You bastard!" Inuyasha aimed for Entei's head. "Blades of Blood!"

Red beams shot out this time but Entei moved so quickly. He moved so the beams struck Aniu's helpless body.

Inuyasha clenched his fists so tight that his blood started falling from his palms. _No! This can't be happening._

Entei suddenly reared, knocking Aniu to the ground. Then with the speed he was known for, took off into the sky, disappearing without a trace.

Inuyasha didn't waste anytime watching Entei leave, instead he ran to Aniu. Her blood had already started making a pool on to the ground. He stood over her and looked at what he had done as well as what Hakudoshi had done.

"INUYASHA!" A cold, hard, broken voice came from ahead of him.

Inuyasha looked up to see Sesshoumaru standing breathless, anger raging across his face. Sesshoumaru looked down at Aniu and then back up at Inuyasha.

"You worthless half-breed, I'll put you in your place."

"Sesshoumaru, I didn't do it I swear." Inuyasha's voice was like someone trying to negotiate over a swap of land.

"Then why are your claws dripping with her blood?"

Inuyasha looked down at his claws. It was a setup. Naraku set them up just like he had done with Kouga and himself.

"I would never hurt her on purpose, Sesshoumaru."

"Liar. If you wouldn't hurt her on purpose, why is she cut up by your claws?"

"It was Hakudoshi."

"I know of no Hakudoshi. If you are trying to save your skin Inuyasha it won't work. You don't belong in this world. I'll throw you into hell with your retched human mother!"

"Wait, Sesshoumaru…"

Sesshoumaru sprung into the air and his green whip lashed out from his claws. The whip hit Inuyasha hard and it threw him back. Sesshoumaru kept striking the whip at Inuyasha until he was not even trying to block the attacks anymore.

Sesshoumaru retracted the whip and his palm started to glow a fluorescent green.

"Inuyasha. Look out for his poisonous claws," Kagome yelled from the other side of the field.

Inuyasha tried to get up but was forced back down by Sesshoumaru's hand on his throat. The flesh began to sear away from his neck and he screamed. He struggled to get free but couldn't.

"You're not going to survive this time, little brother."

"Sesshoumaru," came a quiet voice from behind him.

Sesshoumaru's hands stopped glowing as he turned around to look at who spoke. Slowly trying to get up was Aniu.

"A...Aniu," he said quietly.

She pushed herself up but didn't have the strength to stay there. She collapsed into the puddle of her blood.

Sesshoumaru let go of Inuyasha's neck and ran over to Aniu. Inuyasha drifted between the light and the dark until the dark took him over and he was oblivious to the world.

Sesshoumaru lifted Aniu from the puddle so she wouldn't drown on her own blood. He cradled her in his lap for a few minutes before he remembered where he was. He looked around to see Inuyasha's friends surrounding the hanyou's unconscious body. Only Kagome was coming towards them.

"Don't come any closer, priestess."

"But Sesshoumaru she is hurt badly let us help."

"No."

"But…" Kagome didn't get any farther before Sesshoumaru was already leaving. Kagome watched him until he disappeared and then went back to Inuyasha. _Naraku will pay!_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

_Aniu._

Aniu looked around in the darkness for the voice calling her name.

_Aniu come back._

_Where are you?_ She asked to the darkness.

_I am here._

_Where?_

_Here._

She turned around and saw nothing. She turned around again; surely there was something behind her. There was nothing but darkness. Panic started to seep in and she began to run through the darkness. Suddenly it wasn't dark anymore. She was in a clearing surround by an untamed forest. The full moon shining onto the clearing. She looked up to the moon.

_Aniu._

She brought her gaze down to look across the clearing. There stood a figure cloaked in white. She smiled.

_Sesshoumaru._

She ran to him and it was an easy gait like she wasn't hurt at all. All of a sudden a purple beam was cast through her stomach. She choked and fell to her knees.

He pulled the beam out of her body and she fell on her side.

_Why?_

The cloaked figure walked up to Aniu until he was standing over her. The cloak had a bluish baboon mask.

_Not Sesshoumaru._

_No not Sesshoumaru._

He pulled back the mask to reveal a black haired man with a wicked grin on his face.

_Naraku._

_Correct. Now die Aniu._

Another beam slashed across her body and she coughed, coughed up blood, her blood.

_No._

Aniu woke up with a start. She was so warm, so warm it was like her body was on fire. Something cold pressed onto her forehead and she shivered at the feel of it. Her eyes opened slowly to peer onto the face of a concerned Sesshoumaru.

"Aniu, you're awake."

Relief flooded his eyes and he rubbed his hand through her hair.

She smiled glad that it was only a dream. She felt a tickle in her throat and began to cough. Sesshoumaru turned her as her cough turned to gagging. Soon she was puking. When she finally had hold of herself she looked down to see blood soaking the grass and not left over food. She didn't have time to take it in because she started shaking, badly. She was shaking so hard it looked like she was having spasms.

"Sessh-oo-ma-rruu," she said through chattering teeth.

Sesshoumaru hugged her closer to his bare chest. She wasn't hot anymore she was ice cold. He pulled her legs into his lap until she was like a little kid being held by their parent. "I'm here."

The shaking turned violent and it tore a scream from her throat. She raked her claws down Sesshoumaru's arm as she screamed. He put a hand on the back of her head and pressed her face into his chest as she screamed. He winced when her claws drew blood but ignored it and looked over her head at the sunrise, hoping to the gods that she would get better.

Aniu screamed and screamed and screamed until her throat was raw. Then she turned to whimpering, painful whimpers.

Her body had started warming slightly and the spasms were decreasing in magnitude. Soon she was just shivering but whimpering like it still hurt.

"Aniu, are you still hurting?"

She nodded against his chest and shuddered at the movement. Her head felt like it had exploded into a million pieces. Just nodding made her want to puke so much that she pushed away from Sesshoumaru to retch on the grass. Sesshoumaru held her steady until she finished then he wiped her mouth with a white cloth.

Aniu had a moment to look at what had appeared on the grass. It was blood. Why was she puking blood?

"Sesshoumaru?" she asked panic seeping into every part of her body.

"I know."

"What's…going…on?"

"I don't know."

"Am…Am I going…to die?"

Sesshoumaru looked away from her and said so softly she thought she'd miss it if she wasn't looking for it. "I don't know."

_**I can't save your life, though nothing I bleed for is more tormenting. I'm losing my mind and you just stand there and stare as my world divides…**_

The cave was damp but warm because of the fire. Rin and Jaken were sleeping at the back of the small cave. Aniu and Sesshoumaru were closer to the opening but still very close to the fire.

Aniu was cradled in Sesshoumaru's lap, crying as her face was buried in his bare chest. Sesshoumaru held her tightly, stroking her hair lightly. He murmured softly in her hair and every once in a while left light kisses.

Sesshoumaru felt every hot tear that streaked down her face. They landed on his chest and trailed down his stomach. Aniu was still so cold in his arms but she was warmer than she had been.

He had taken her home, clinging to his body. He had thrown away her bloody clothes and dressed her wounds. As soon as he was finished he wrapped as many furs around her freezing body as he could. Ever since then he had been trying to comfort her.

_Damn that half-breed._

Aniu was suddenly very still in his arms and he looked down at her. She was very pale and she wasn't breathing. It was still hours away from when she would change but if she died before then, she would never awake.

He picked her up and put her down on the stone floor, the furs cradling around her. Sesshoumaru placed his ear between her breasts and listened. Her heart beat slow and faint but she wasn't breathing.

He lifted his head off her chest and put both hands on the side of her face. He looked down at the deathly pale face and noticed blood falling from her nose.

"Aniu, breathe. Please stay with me."

She didn't respond.

He sighed then pinched her nose and opened her mouth a little. He leaned down and breathed for her. Her chest rose and fell with every breath that wasn't her own.

"Come on Aniu. Breathe," he said tears shining in his eyes.

He breathed for her a few more times until she woke up coughing. Blood spilled from her mouth and he turned her so it wouldn't go back down and drown her lungs. The blood looked black on the stone floor and in the light of the fire.

Aniu kept coughing and blood kept pouring onto the floor. Blood was still dripping from her nose mixing with the salty tears falling from her eyes. She coughed until something came up her throat and out of her mouth. Only then did she stop and Sesshoumaru laid her on her back.

He wiped the blood from her mouth and nose like a parent wiping a kid's runny nose, as she drifted in and out of consciousness. She closed her eyes and the last thing she heard was, "What is that," then the world went black.

A warm, naked body was pressed tightly against her bare back. Hands clutched tightly around her waist and one leg clutched both hers together. A warm breath was blowing against the back of her head and stirring her hair.

She moved slightly and felt furs covering their naked bodies. Unfortunately the furs didn't cover her face because there was a burning light on the other side of her eyelids.

Gingerly she moved her hand to cover her eyes but was stopped by the arms tightening around her waist. Fear surged through her and she struggled more only to be held fast by the man behind her. She was whimpering by the time she settled down.

"What's going on?"

The man behind her stirred, "Aniu are you awake?"

"Yes."

The man behind her loosened her grip and she turned over to see it was Sesshoumaru. Looking into his face made a smile come across hers. Sesshoumaru smiled back at her then let his hand trail up from her hip to her face. It was slow and sensual and made Aniu close her eyes.

Aniu leaned into him and placed her head on his chest. She breathed in the scent of him and sighed. Rolling her eyes up to his face she could see him staring down at her while playing with her now golden hair. She kept her eyes rolled up as she leaned in and kissed his chest. Feeling his breath catch made her smile and he smiled down at her. Her hands caressed his chest feeling the muscles ripple underneath as she kissed his chest.

Flicking her tongue across one nipple made him close his eyes and let out a soft moan. She licked and nipped at his nipple then moved to the other one and did the same thing. By the time she stopped he was breathing heavy, his eyes closed and his sex was large and heavy against her stomach. She squirmed up towards his face and kissed him. She kissed him long, deep and passionately. His hands roaming over her body as they shared the effects of the sensual kiss. He placed both his hands on her ass and pulled her close to him. She felt his erection again, hard against her and moaned into his mouth.

Shoving her hands into his hair she pulled him deeper into her mouth. She released his hair and moved it down his arms feeling the muscles that lay quiet there. He broke from the kiss and dove straight for her neck. He nipped and kissed along her neck and came to the junction between her shoulder and neck. He kissed and licked the crease and she threw back her head. Sesshoumaru turned her onto her back and pushed himself on top of her. He kissed her hard bruising her mouth but she didn't give a damn in the least.

He released her swollen, red lips and began a slow travel down her body with his mouth and tongue. He came to her breasts and licked around one nipple, teasing her. He placed his mouth over the nipple and sucked hard and fast. One of his fangs punctured the delicate skin and the rose-water smell of her blood flowed into his mouth. Aniu moaned as he licked away the blood before the small wound healed. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes up at her to see her head back in ecstasy. Nipping his way down her stomach caused her to arch her spine off the furs and into his hungry mouth. He came to her sex and her rose-water scent spilled over him. He lowered his mouth to her and licked softly at her sex. She gave a short yip and then moaned. He pressed harder with his tongue, sliding two fingers into her. She moaned loud and thrust her hips into his face. The two fingers moved faster and his mouth sucked harder on her little nub. Her breathing quickened and a pressure built itself low in her belly.

Her world was swallowed into a place of white hot pleasure. Her eyes swam and she cried out. When her eyes cleared she saw Sesshoumaru above her. His mouth lowered to hers and she kissed him hard, interested in the taste of her on his lips.

He pressed himself, hard and ready, against where it was warm and wet. She whimpered softly and whispered across his lips. "Yes, gods yes."

He inched into her slowly still holding the kiss. He was a few inches in when he felt a barrier. Aniu winced but nodded to him. He kissed her gentler this time as he pulled back out and dove right back in. She screamed into his mouth and he whimpered as her body clamped around his shaft.

Soon her body relaxed and he was able to move easily. She whimpered every time he went past where her hymen had been but soon started to enjoy it and that pressure started to build again.

Aniu went with the rhythm that he had started, thrusting her hips up to meet his. Pleasure built low in her stomach, growing and growing as he thrust and thrust. Her body let go and she screamed as she drowned in the intensity of her first intercourse orgasm.

Sesshoumaru thrust harder and harder until he let go. He thrust one last time, hard and deep, his seed spilling into her womb. When he was done he collapsed on top of her; his head falling between her breasts. She put her legs around him keeping him inside her for a little while longer. She put one arm around his back and the other stroking his face. They lay there covered in sweat, breathing heavy with their eyes closed as they regained their strength.

When Aniu could move again she let her legs fall to either side of Sesshoumaru then started caressing his back. He moved his arms to either side of her and lifted himself up enough to see her face. She smiled at him and he kissed her gently.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru."

He smiled at her and pulled out of her. "I love you Aniu."

"And I, you," she said.

He got to his feet and swayed a little bit then looked down at her and laughed.

"I guess we should get cleaned up before Rin and Jaken get back."

She laughed with him. "Yeah I don't want to give that toad another excuse for mocking me."

Sesshoumaru held out his hand to her and she took it. He hulled her up and into his arms. He hugged her and she just leaned into the hug, burying her face into his chest.

"Don't ever scare me like that again."

"I'm sorry."

"Come on we should get cleaned up." He let her go and turned around to get their clothes. Then he grabbed her around the waist and ran for the trees in a blur of speed people would have thought they were imagining it. Aniu hung to his neck as he dragged her through the forest. When they came to a hot spring she just sighed in anticipation of the hot water and soaking in it for a good long time.

Aniu leaned against Sesshoumaru while letting the hot water take away all her problems. She was sitting in front of him his legs on either side of her body and the back of her head resting against his chest. He rubbed her arms and shoulders while she stroked his legs. They had been sitting like this for fifteen minutes before either one was willing to talk.

"Aniu?"

"Yes."

"Do you know what happened last night?"

Aniu frowned. "I remember you saying, What is that?' then nothing."

Sesshoumaru was quiet for so long Aniu started getting nervous.

"Sesshoumaru did something happen after I passed out?"

He shook his head sending part of his hair over his shoulder. Aniu grabbed part of it and stroked it. She knew he liked the attention to his hair whenever he needed a little comfort.

He sighed. "Yes."

"Tell me what happened," Aniu said calmly.

Sesshoumaru tilted his head back a little. "Well there was a type of youkai that was in your stomach that was trying to eat you from the inside out." Aniu's stomach clenched at the thought of being eaten.

"How do you know?" She asked softly.

"When we killed it, it was full of your blood. Did you eat anything earlier in the day?"

Aniu thought about that for a minute. "No. I was too worried about the transformation that I didn't eat anything."

"What happened after you left the camp?"

"I walked to the river and sat by the edge as the sun set behind the mountains and my power left." She shivered.

He hugged her close but still urging her to go on.

"I was getting up to go back to you when I was attacked by Hakudoshi."

Sesshoumaru frowned. "When I found you, you were cut up by Inuyasha, your blood dripping from his claws. There was no Hakudoshi there."

"Hakudoshi must have taken me to Inuyasha to force you and Inuyasha to kill each other. But what I want to know is how did that thing get in my stomach?"

Sesshoumaru was quiet as he thought about the trap set up between Inuyasha and himself. "Are you sure Inuyasha wouldn't harm you?"

Aniu rubbed her shoulder where Inuyasha had clawed her. It had already healed but still hurt because it was a youkai's cut so it would heal fast on the outside and slow on the inside. "Yes. I think we need to talk to Inuyasha about why I was cut up by his claws, though. But I think that flesh eating youkai may have been jammed into the cut on my back that Hakudoshi made."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "I don't want to go to Inuyasha. If you trust him that much then I'll let it go this time."

"But…"

"No. We are not going to him unless he is our last option. Alright?"

She nodded and Sesshoumaru sighed digging his face into her hair. He took a deep breath filling his senses with her scent. How could he face that bastard half-breed after finding out he was wrong?


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

Inuyasha spun around in the darkness but it wasn't really all that dark. There were stars surrounding the crescent moon in the night sky. Inuyasha had only glanced at the sky before he was staring at two figures standing on the edge of a cliff.

Purple beams shot through the body that had its back to the edge. The body flew over the edge and Inuyasha's breath caught in his chest.

The spill of golden hair, the moonlight glinting off of claws and fangs as the body fell into the dark depths of the chasm that lie below the cliff.

_Aniu._

Aniu reached out for Inuyasha with a clawed hand.

_Help me!_

Her voice rolled through his mind and he didn't have time to think about what he was doing as he leapt for Aniu's hand. She was over the edge before he grasped her hand in his.

A menacing laugh came from behind him a moment before another purple beam slashed though his back and out his stomach. He cried out and released Aniu's hand.

Aniu screamed as she fell in to the dark chasm, until only silence radiated from the darkness.

"Aniu!" Inuyasha screamed.

The person behind him laughed as he pulled the beam out of Inuyasha's body and Inuyasha grunted. The mysterious person behind him grabbed a fistful of hair and lifted Inuyasha's head so Inuyasha could see him.

_Naraku._

_Yes._

_You bastard!_

Naraku laughed. _Don't blame me. I wasn't the one who was too late._

Inuyasha growled.

_Listen closely Inuyasha. You were late now and you will be late the next time too. You won't stop me and Aniu will die because you failed to protect her. Just like Kikyo._

"NO!"

Inuyasha felt someone straddling his waist and holding his arms down. He felt two more people struggling to hold down his legs. He twisted and turned with all his strength to get up. Someone was screaming at him but their voice was like a distant buzz in his head.

He turned his neck and struggled more as pain surged through his weakened body. He turned his head back and opened his eyes. As everything came into focus his body went still and he could see someone leaning over him.

"Kagome," he breathed his voice barely a whisper.

Kagome smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. She leaned down and looked him in the eyes.

"Inuyasha? How are you feeling?"

"Neck hurts. What happened?"

She shook her head. "Forget about it right now and rest, Inuyasha."

"Kagome," he said quietly.

She leaned down and kissed him softly. "Rest, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha closed his eyes remembering the feel of her lips against his but this time he wasn't plagued by nightmares. Just a deep, peaceful sleep the likes of which he never had before.

"Ow."

"Sorry but I have to clean this wound," Kagome explained. She moved the alcohol covered cloth back to Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and started to get up.

The movement was jerky and Kagome could tell he was still in pain. She laid her hand on his bare chest and pushed him back.

"Inuyasha stay still. You need to rest."

"I can't. Aniu is in trouble."

"What are you talking about," Kagome asked. Inuyasha let her push him back onto the mat. He took his hand off her wrist and she started cleaning his wound again.

"Aniu…on the cliff…Naraku," he winced between words and Kagome stopped.

"What?"

"Aniu was pushed…off the cliff by Naraku and I couldn't… couldn't save her," he explained.

"What are you talking about? What cliff?"

"I don't know but it was tall and had a dark chasm underneath. Aniu…Aniu…It was my fault." Tears brimmed Inuyasha's eyes. "I failed her just like I failed Kikyo."

"But you didn't fail her Inuyasha," Kagome said as she rubbed his cheek. "She is still alive. I know you would never let anything happen to her, nor would Sesshoumaru." She turned her head away from him. "You are both strong and I'm sure you can keep her safe…after all you keep me safe everyday."

"Kagome…"

"I wouldn't be here today if you hadn't saved me. I wouldn't be here today if you hadn't insisted I stuck around. I wouldn't be here today if I thought I didn't love you." Kagome stopped and sat very still, eyes wide as she thought about what she just said.

"Kagome…"

She turned to him and found a hand on the back of her head pushing her towards him. Soon she found her lips brushing with his. Her eyes widened as he tried to deepen the kiss. Giving into him she opened her lips and his tongue shot through her mouth. He moaned as he tasted her and she started to kiss him back with equal force. Kagome cradled his face in her hands as they kissed deeper and deeper. She rubbed her tongue on the edge of his fangs and accidentally nicked herself.

Inuyasha moaned as her sweet, metallic blood flooded his mouth. His hands traveled from her neck to her hair. He clenched and unclenched his fists as he felt the silky smoothness of her hair in his palms. He broke off the kiss, both of them breathing heavy. She smiled at him, her eyes a little unfocused. He gave her a light kiss and then let her hair go. His hands slid down her arms slowly until he reached her wrists. He pulled her hands gently off his face and set them lightly on his chest.

Kagome could feel his heart beating under her hands. Her pulse quickened with his and she gasped. Inuyasha smiled and let go of her wrists. She kept one hand on his chest and used the other one to push back the stray strands of hair on his face. She leaned over and kissed his forehead, lingering just a little.

When she pulled back he whimpered but she only said, "Rest Inuyasha."

He closed his eyes and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

_**Without a soul, my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold. Until you find it there and lead it back home…**_

Kagome stood on the hill watching the sunset in the feudal era. They had been chasing Naraku for two years now. Naraku had all the jewel shards except for the two in Kouga's legs, the one in Kohaku's back and the two that Aniu kept safe for Kagome. Good thing their little group had managed to keep at least one jewel shard that they had found.

Kagome pulled out the jewel shard and looked at the tiny crystal. _So much pain and suffering caused over such a little thing. The Shikon No Tama has only caused suffering even for those who try to use it for good. So why do people still pursue it even if they know that?_

She didn't have time to answer her question because a miasma began spilling around her feet.

Kagome covered her mouth and started coughing. An evil laugh came from behind her, deep in the miasma that was threatening to poison her. She turned and reached for her bow and arrows only to find that they were not there.

The figure stepped clear of the miasma, a barrier surrounding its body protecting it from the deadly poison. Kagome's eyes were starting to blur but she saw clearly who the person was.

_Naraku._

He chuckled. _Yes, my dear Kagome. Give me the Sacred Jewel Shard and become my servant and I shall let you live._

_Never, Naraku. I will never abandon my friends, even if it costs me my life._

_Very well, then perish in my miasma._

The miasma swirled around Kagome. It seeped through her skin and started coursing through her veins. She gasped as her body started burning from the poison.

A light pierced through the darkness of the miasma. Kagome looked to see a light beam heading straight for her but it wasn't after her it was after the jewel shard in her hand. She turned and hit something. She looked up and saw the spill of golden hair, the claws and the fangs glinting with a forest green glow.

Aniu looked down at Kagome and held out her hand. _Kagome take the jewel shards and run. I'll cover you._

Kagome looked at the jewel shards then back up at the half-immortal. _No Aniu. He will kill you. I can't let you do this to Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru._

_I will die if I have to. I was sent here to protect you all not the other way around._

_But if you die then Naraku wins._

_I won't die._

_Aniu…_

_Kagome take the shards and go._

The kind hearted Kagome gave Aniu conflicted eyes but Aniu ignored them and shoved the jewel shards at Kagome. Kagome was startled by the action but caught the jewel shards before they fell to the ground. She ran to the nearby forest and took cover behind a few trees. She turned back to the scene she had left.

Aniu stood across from Naraku, the miasma swirling around her ankles. Aniu raised her arm until it was straight out in front of her. The miasma swirled up and twirled around her arm. When it reached Aniu's shoulder the miasma began to purify until it was gone.

_Let's finish this Naraku._

_It is already done._

Aniu leaped at Naraku, faster than most humans could blink, she was on him tearing at his barrier with her glowing claws. The barrier broke in two sweeps of her deadly claws. Then everything happened so fast Kagome almost missed it.

Naraku struck out with his tentacle but Aniu swiped it away and came closer to Naraku. Another tentacle hit her in the back and passed through her body. Aniu let out a cry and Kagome almost went to help her. Naraku clamped his hand on Aniu's throat. Poison gas came from his finger tips and sprayed around Aniu until he was sure she had breathed some of it in.

Naraku didn't let her go but stopped the poison gas. _Any last words before your tragic demise._

_No._ Aniu coughed.

_Then die Aniu._

Naraku pulled back his other hand and struck Aniu in the chest. His hand came out the other side with her still beating heart in it. Aniu screamed as her heart was slowly crushed inch by inch until there was nothing left but a lump of crimson flesh. Aniu's body withered away in the wind at Naraku's feet. That was all Kagome could take and she ran out of the forest to where Aniu used to be.

The miasma appeared again before she could get to her destination. She started choking on the miasma, feeling it slowly poison her body. A presence told her Naraku was behind her a moment before a tentacle passed through her body. Kagome let out a gasp as he pulled the tentacle out of her. The miasma seeped into her wound and the poison started to spread throughout her body. Kagome dropped the jewel shards as she fell to her knees.

Naraku bent in front of her and picked up the shards then moved Kagome's chin up so she could look him face to face.

_Now Kagome, you will lose your life along with Aniu and you can only blame yourself for being so naïve. How can you ever live with yourself knowing that you killed Aniu?_ He laughed. _Well at least you helped one person. Thank you for the jewel shards._

"NO!" Kagome screamed.

"Kagome…" said a soft, male voice.

Kagome opened her eyes and found herself staring into Inuyasha's concerned face.

"Are you alright Kagome? You were screaming."

Kagome was taking in breaths at short, fast intervals. "No…Aniu…Naraku. He killed…her. It was…all my…fault…Inuyasha."

Inuyasha took Kagome into his arms and held her close to him and murmured softly in her ears.

"It's ok Kagome. Be quiet. It wasn't your fault."

Kagome clung to him and cried into his chest. Inuyasha rocked her back and forth like a father to his weeping daughter. When she settled down some, Inuyasha laid down with her still cradled to his chest. They both fell asleep in the comfort of each other's arms, sleeping peacefully throughout the rest of the night.

_**Without the mask, Where will you hide? Can't find yourself, Lost in your lies…  
**_

Aniu sat up gasping and shaking, only hearing the roar of her blood pounding through her veins. She took deep, shaky breath's until she could finally hear past her pulse. All she could hear was the light breathing from Rin, the heavy snores of Jaken, and the slow deep breaths coming from Sesshoumaru.

Her gaze drifted over Sesshoumaru's sleeping form that was cuddled against her body. His pale upper body gleamed in her night vision. His silver hair was like a torn blanket draped over his body from head to ankle.

She reached out her hand and smoothed some of his hair behind his elf-like ear. Aniu glided her finger from the point of his ear to where it connected with his head. When she came to the magenta marks, she used both fingers to trace where they met at his ear, to where they ended in the middle of his cheek. After they ended, her fingers slid down the rest of his cheek to his half-parted lips-where she traced the velvet smoothness of them.

A single tear fell onto Sesshoumaru's forehead. Aniu wiped it away with her thumb before he had a chance to stir.

She could have sworn she just saw this face pale, cold and retorted in pain. This face splattered in blood, never to wake again.

Shaking her head Aniu stood up and walked out of the cave until she stood in the cool night air.

Why did she even care if he lived or died? He had betrayed her more than once but then again, he had said he loved her. She loved him too but deep down there was a seed of doubt, a seed of fear. She was afraid that if she became too attached to him he would break her heart into as many pieces as there are scared jewel shards.

Tears bordered the edge of her eyes. That could never happen, could it? Naraku had turned Inuyasha and Kikyo's love into an everlasting hatred by the tiniest bit of doubt. Could it be possible for her and Sesshoumaru too? Could this doubt in her heart turn them against each other?

Her emotional quarrel was interrupted by a high pitched howl that was followed shortly after by an angry yell.

_Kouga._

Aniu had met Kouga when she was traveling with Inuyasha. Apparently he had some big crush on Kagome. It was actually funny watching the wolf-youkai and hanyou fight over her.

There was no time for laughing now.

Aniu leapt into the air and her body started to shine with a luminescent green glow.

Bones popped and slid out of place then grew and slid back into place. Her golden hair melted into her skin, turning her skin into fur and then spreading across the rest of her body. In minutes she was on four legs standing in a golden after-glow.

The wolf had gold fur like Aniu's hair and the dark green of her eyes. The green stripes were lengthened on her muzzle and the vertical line of the cross reached from between her ears to her nose and the horizontal line reached from eye to eye but everything else was foreign compared to her human form.

What separated the wolf from natural ones was; her hair and eye color of course, but also her sheer size. She was the size of a small pony at least.

Aniu shook her wolf body and sent clear goop-that had helped with the transformation-everywhere. When most of it was off she pointed her muzzle skyward and took in a deep breath.

_Blood, the smell of wolves and… Naraku._

_Of course he had to be here_, Aniu growled with disgust.

There was nothing she could do about it at the moment, so she gathered herself and jumped.

She was at the height of her jump-about five or six feet-when an arrow pierced her throat.

She yelped when she hit the ground rolling until she came to lie on her side. The arrow was making it hard to breathe but not impossible.

"Aniu!"

"Aniu!"

Two male voices resonated from each side of the field. One belonged to Sesshoumaru and the other…Kouga.

The two came into view and started growling above her. She gave a couple whimpers, _Sesshoumaru, Kouga._

They looked down at her and the arrow in her throat disintegrated into a miasma. The miasma tore at her throat, taking her breath away in a painful sigh and entered her blood stream before the two men could even register what was happening.

A chuckle came from the woods and the men turned towards the sound. With all the strength she had, Aniu turned her head slowly until her eyes were where everyone else's was.

Aniu saw Naraku standing at the edge of the forest with hundreds of youkai behind him. Waiting for his signal. Then the world went black.

Kouga snarled at Naraku-who was standing there looking smug behind his barrier, a bow in one hand, the arrows at his feet and the various youkai behind him. _Bastard._

Naraku laughed at Kouga then turned away from him as if he weren't a threat. He turned to Sesshoumaru-who was kneeling by Aniu's still form but his eyes were all for Naraku.

Naraku clapped with a mocking smile all for Sesshoumaru. "Congratulations, Lord Sesshoumaru. You succeeded in killing a half-breed."

"What?" Sesshoumaru snarled.

"Isn't your goal in life to fight the strongest youkai then build your empire and destroy _all_ half-breed and humans? Or am I incorrect?" Naraku said his tone completely filled with amusement.

That was what Sesshoumaru had wanted and he still wanted it but not at the cost of Aniu's life. He didn't want to lose her just for power. Emotions flew across his face before he hid it behind that cold, empty mask of his. But not before Naraku had a glimpse.

"Your heart becomes soft and betrays you. Maybe this is your wake up call to how far you have fallen." He smiled and gave a small nod of his head.

The youkai started for the threesome. Kouga-who had been standing quietly for the whole talk-began attacking the youkai, keeping them at bay. Naraku laughed and headed into the forest.

Sesshoumaru was standing in a blur of speed. "Ah…you fool. Don't think you can run from me." His voice had gone octaves lower until it was like a growl. His eyes turned red and the marks on his cheeks widened, his aura glowed red around his body.

Naraku's voice came echoing through the field, "Instead of changing form and hunting me down, shouldn't you be trying to save Aniu?"

Sesshoumaru stopped the change abruptly. He saw Kouga fighting youkai in front of him and youkai flying at him and Aniu.

Tokijin was extracted from the belt at his waist. He didn't warn Kouga or anything at all before his dragon strike hit the hoard of youkai. Before the bright blue light dissipated and the screams of the youkai stopped, he knelt beside Aniu.

She wasn't in wolf form anymore and she was as naked now as she was clothed before. Sometimes during the shift, the clothes were shredded and never came back.

Her body was curled into a loose ball. The golden spill of hair plastered to her body made her look as though she had just gone for a swim. Aniu's nakedness was covered by the spill of hair, like the moon covered by the light of the sun.

Sesshoumaru moved some of the hair away from Aniu's face and neck. When his hand came back it was full of a clear, sticky substance. Since he didn't have a shirt on, he wiped the goop on his pants then looked back at the oh-so-still figure.

He was examining the wound on her neck when he was hit in the back of the head. Not hard enough to knock him out but to at least stagger him.

"Watch where the hell you aim that thing, dog-boy."

It was a familiar voice but Sesshoumaru was convinced that he didn't know the owner.

Sesshoumaru turned around then had to look up to see a wolf-youkai towering over him.

His hair was black and pulled back into a ponytail that ended near the middle of his shoulder blades. He was very tan but it wasn't as dark as the brown wolf skin he wore around his waist. Armor covered his chest and a sword hung at his side. A tail twitched from behind him but what were most amazing were his eyes. They were so blue. They were as blue as Sesshoumaru's were amber.

Sesshoumaru remembered that Aniu had whimpered another name when she was in wolf form. Was this Kouga?

He thought about it for a moment and remembered seeing a wolf just like him before. Yep his name had been Kouga.

"Sesshoumaru," Kouga asked, utterly confused.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "We don't have time for this."

"I agree," Kouga said. "We need to find someone that can help Aniu." He paused. "By the way, what happened? My brain didn't quite calculate what happened at the time."

Sesshoumaru looked back at Aniu's still body as he said, "My understanding is that the arrow was made out of crystallized miasma that melted into her blood stream. I--"

"We need to get it out and fast," Kouga said a little too quickly.

Sesshoumaru glanced at him and the look on his face made him turn the rest of his head to look at the wolf-youkai. Kouga's eyes were wide enough that white showed. There was a fine tremble in his body and goose bumps were scattered across his tanned hide. Sesshoumaru's pulse sped up when he tasted Kouga's fear.

"What? What is it?" Sesshoumaru asked. He could feel the panic in him building.

Kouga kept his gaze on Aniu. "I know the effects. If it were her arm or her leg then we would have to cut it off. But it isn't. We need someone with spiritual powers and we need to get her to breathe."

Sesshoumaru nodded and turned back to Aniu. If she wasn't breathing, she was dead. She had told him that once. She wasn't breathing now but he knew she was alive, like a weight at the back of his mind that told him she was alive. No, not dead, not yet.

Soul collectors flew around the corpse that once belonged to Kikyo, as she made her way through the forest. She slowed her steps until she came to a stand still.

"A scared jewel shard and two demonic auras," Kikyo said. "Interesting…"

Kikyo started walking again except she wasn't going deeper into the forest. Instead she headed to the edge.

The trees thinned out until she came to a field. There were slaughtered youkai everywhere but Kikyo didn't concern herself with them. Her gaze was at the top of the hill where there were two youkai kneeling over something in gold.

Kikyo walked through the remains of the youkai and came to the top of the hill.

The youkai jumped to their feet and took defense positions over the figure at their feet. There was a half-naked, white dog-youkai and a tan-brown, wolf-youkai. Kikyo looked a little around the youkai and saw a woman with golden hair plastered to her body. There was something about the golden hair or just the fact that it was a woman that made Kikyo want to protect her.

"What have you done to that girl," Kikyo asked.

"Why do you smell of corpses and graveyard soil," Sesshoumaru snarled. Her scent made him uneasy.

"She's dead," Kouga said.

Kikyo looked at the wolf-youkai. He was familiar. Now she remembered-he was Kagome's friend. She nodded to him. "Yes Kouga."

Kouga smiled. "So you remember me."

Kikyo nodded again. "Now I ask again, what did you do to that woman?"

Kouga glanced back at the figure but Sesshoumaru kept his gaze on the strange smelling woman.

Kouga kept his eyes on the girl as he said, "Aniu was attacked by Naraku. He shot a crystallized demonic aura arrow into her throat. The arrow dissolved into her bloodstream. We need to purify it." He turned back to Kikyo as he said the last.

"Did you say Aniu'?" Kikyo asked.

Kouga nodded.

_No wonder such power is leaking from her. Her body seems to be trying to purify the miasma with its own power. If we add more power…_

Kikyo looked at Kouga and saw red, hot, angry power flowing around him. She looked at Sesshoumaru to see blue, cold, seething power rolling off him in waves. Her head turned to look at Aniu only to find gold, middle-temp, neutral power.

_The perfect threesome of emotion, power and character._

The power swirling around them would touch all three at a time, sending sparks of energy outward. Kikyo had an idea.

"Touch her," she said.

"What," the youkai replied together.

"Touch her."

"But what will that do," Sesshoumaru asked.

"I'm not sure for certain. Just do it before Aniu dies," Kikyo said matter-of-factly.

Sesshoumaru growled but turned around to Aniu. Kouga was already kneeling by her with his hand on her shoulder. Sesshoumaru knelt by her head and reached out his hand.

Kikyo could see that Kouga and Aniu's power combined looked like an orange cloud floating around them. When the powers started to intermingle with Sesshoumaru's it turned a dark green and left sparks of energy everywhere.

Sesshoumaru touched Aniu's hair and it was like a circuit being completed. The power had all turned dark green and because of all the energy it made a sort of humming sound. Sesshoumaru and Kouga gritted their teeth as they felt the power enter their bodies. It moved through them to Aniu until only she glowed with the dark green energy.

The two youkai took their hands off Aniu and backed away on their hands and knees. Only Kikyo could see the aura of the power but all three of them could see when Aniu's side moved up and down.

Sesshoumaru didn't know what happened and didn't care so long as Aniu was alive and well. He crawled forward until his knees touched her head. He picked her up and laid her on her back putting her head on his knees.

Another shallow breath came and went but no sign of her becoming conscious. Sesshoumaru was about to turn his head away when Aniu's eyes fluttered. His head snapped back as her eyes began to slowly open.

Her eyes were almost open when she began looking around. "Sesshoumaru…Kouga…Kikyo," her voice was soft and sounded distant to her.

Sesshoumaru caught her gaze and his mouth moved but Aniu heard nothing. Her eyes fluttered shut on the world once more.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

Aniu ran as fast as her vulnerable form could take her. Why was she running? A creaky, eerie sound came from behind her before she was flown into the darkness. Her bare back hit a tree and splinters lodged themselves into her skin as she slid down the rough bark. When her breath came back she looked up at the tree.

_The tree, the Sacred Tree._

Arms grabbed her and pulled her up to the spot where Inuyasha had been sealed by Kikyo's arrow. Aniu closed her eyes against the pain of the rough bark cutting up her back. When it stopped she slowly opened her eyes. She was several feet above the ground, her feet were dangling. Only arms kept her from falling. Four arms held her still against the Tree of Ages and Aniu's eyes gaze drifted up to the face of the four armed youkai.

_Mr. Centipede. But she's supposed to be dead._

_She is dead but her body lives,_ came a quiet expressionless voice.

Aniu looked around for the owner of the voice. Mr. Centipede took this opportunity to wrap her body around the tree and Aniu. She squeezed hard on the tree, taking away Aniu's breath. The body opened a little for Aniu to get some breath. Apparently she wasn't wanted dead…yet.

_Damn you. Show yourself!_

A small girl stepped out from the shadows. She was clad in white with white hair and black eyes. She was so pale that she looked as white as her clothes. There was white flower in her hair and a mirror with a white frame in her hands.

_Kanna._

_Aniu, I shall take your soul._

Aniu opened her mouth but was cut off by Mr. Centipede's body squeezing tightly down on her.

She struggled and all through her struggles she kept her eyes on Kanna and the mirror but Mr. Centipede squeezed tighter and tighter until Aniu couldn't move. Kanna lifted the mirror out in front of her body.

A cool wind blew around Aniu and it felt like someone was trying to coax herself out of her body. The body tried to move toward the call but the youkai crushed it into the tree causing her spirit to emerge from her mouth and she was powerless to stop it.

Aniu did the only thing she could do. She screamed, screamed high and murderously, screamed until her throat was raw, screamed until tears came down her face. And still she screamed. Her screams rained endlessly until she felt cool hands stroking her hair and a soothing male voice whispering in her ear. Her screams turned to sobs and then small, quiet whimpers.

Still the voice and hands kept up their calm rhythm until Aniu looked up into those drowning amber eyes that she had become so accustomed to. His eyes were calm, sad and slightly confused. Aniu's eyes were still leaking tears down her cheeks and probably looked as scared as ever.

Sesshoumaru leaned down as if for a kiss but at the last minute moved his mouth to the left side of her face. His breath was warm on her cheek before she felt a warm, wet, rough tongue move up her cheek. He was lapping up her tears. She started crying softly again because she remembered what she was thinking about before she was shot down. She cried because she had doubted his love for her.

Sesshoumaru moved his head to the other cheek, leaving a light kiss on her lips before licking up the tears on the other side.

Aniu moved her hands-that had been lying limply in her lap-up over his chest to lock around his neck. She hugged him weakly and put her head on his shoulder and cried softly into his naked flesh. Sesshoumaru put his hand on her neck and the other around her waist. He dug his face into the hair on the side of her head and left small, lingering kisses as she cried in his arms.

Aniu's crying began to slow and she started to relax into the warmth of Sesshoumaru's arms. She felt so weak, so tired but she couldn't sleep. She never wanted to leave the warmth of her love's arms for that dark place of death.

Sesshoumaru felt her tense so he pushed her onto the furs and put his body on top of hers. One of her hands went behind her head and the other dug into his hair and scratched softly at his scalp while she tried to clear her mind. Sesshoumaru kissed her forehead, then her nose and stopped just above her lips. It seemed a shame not to close the distance. So she did.

She pushed his head down and gave a soft peck on the lips. She gave him another, lingering a little longer then he moved down to her neck. He nuzzled and nipped at her neck getting small moans from her mouth. Though she was enjoying herself, she never moved her hands or made any move to touch him anymore than she already was.

He lifted his head from off her neck and looked her in the eyes. "Aniu, what's wrong?"

"I'm scared," she said softly.

"About what," he asked.

"You."

Aniu slid her hand out of his hair and put it on her stomach as he moved. He propped his upper body on his elbows and kept his lower body pinning Aniu's to the floor. He stared straight into her eyes with a confused look. "Why?" he asked quietly.

"I'm afraid you'll leave me," she said turning away from his impenetrable stare.

He nuzzled her cheek with his. "Why would I leave you?"

"I was thinking that if I let you have my heart that you would break it into as many pieces as there are sacred jewel shards. I thought that because I had a dream where you died in my arms and I wondered why I would care if you lived or died. I knew that I loved you but there was this seed of doubt in my heart because of what you did to me last time I tried to escape."

Sesshoumaru moved his head back and looked away from her. "I put that doubt there. I almost killed you and now you hate me. I don't blame you it is I who should be blamed not you." He started to move of her.

Aniu looped her arms under his and pulled him back down to her. He collapsed onto her chest and she just noticed that neither one of them had shirts on. Sesshoumaru moved his hands onto her shoulders and dug in with his claws to the point of breaking skin. Aniu just squeezed him tighter moving one of her hands up to his face. She stroked his face and her fingers came back wet. He was crying.

"Sshh. Oh Sesshoumaru, I don't hate you. I love you and love rules out any hatred. Sesshoumaru I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

Tears started trailing down her face as well. Silence radiated between the two as they cried and held each other close. Soon the crying stopped and Sesshoumaru lifted his head off of Aniu's now wet chest. He crawled farther up her body and then collapsed with his face rubbing hers and his body pinning her to the ground. It was her turn now to lay kisses on the side of his head for comfort.

_**You'll be with me, like a handprint on my heart, and now whatever way our stories end; I know you have re-written mine, By being my friend…**_

Aniu started to drift off when she remembered the dream. She jerked so hard, she almost threw Sesshoumaru off of her. He pushed off her and leaned back on his knees. He rubbed his eyes asking, "What…What happened? What's going on?"

Aniu was breathing heavily and hugging herself tightly. Sesshoumaru looked at her. "You're going to claw up your arms if you don't stop digging in with your nails."

She looked down and pulled her claws out of her arms. The claws retracted and she watched the little half moons fill with blood. Sesshoumaru grabbed some cloth from nearby and began to wrap her arms. He was silent, waiting for Aniu to tell him what was wrong.

"I can't go to sleep. I can't go back."

"What are you talking about?" he asked a little grumpily.

"My dream scared me and now I can't sleep."

"Tell me about your dream."

She told him while he continued to wrap her arms in cloth. It seemed to her he just wanted an excuse to touch her. He was quiet for so long that it scared her even more. Her fear rolled off her in waves and slapped Sesshoumaru in the face. He turned to her and she hugged him fiercely. With the same amount of force he hugged her back.

It made sense why she didn't want to go back to sleep but they both had to sleep sometime. He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm here, Aniu. I'll protect you. Think happy dreams and you'll be ok."

She shook her head against his chest but he felt her begin to relax. In a few minutes she was asleep in his lap. He smiled and began to lie down with her still wrapped tightly in his arms. Sesshoumaru got them comfortable and then drifted off to sleep himself.

_**Look here she comes now, Bow down and stare in wonder. Oh, how we love you, No flaws when you're pretending…**_

Naraku watched the touching scene through Kanna's mirror. He chuckled at his plan finally coming together.

"Good job Kanna. Now, time for Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha."

Kanna nodded and walked out of the cave. Hakudoshi took her place and Naraku looked up at him from where he was sitting on the floor.

"Are you ready again?" Naraku asked.

Hakudoshi smirked. "Yes, Naraku. I am ready."

Kouga leapt high onto a tree branch and looked around. He wasn't really looking at the landscape but instead, was thinking back to what happened after Aniu passed out.

"What happened," he had asked.

"You formed a threesome of power, a triumvirate," Kikyo told them.

"What the hell does that mean," Sesshoumaru asked.

"It means you are all tied metaphysically. Can't you sense each other?"

"We're standing right next to each other. Of course we can sense each other," came Kouga's sarcastic tones.

"I mean through your mind, mongrel."

Kouga growled, "Don't you dare call me a mongrel. I'm a pure blooded wolf, not like that mutt-face Inuyasha."

Kikyo was silent for a moment. "Well then stop acting like a moron and try it."

Kouga just stared at her before closing his eyes, sensing for Aniu and Sesshoumaru. He felt Sesshoumaru like a great weight in the back of his mind. Aniu was like the moon; you used its light but never expected it to be listening on your conversations.

He opened his eyes again. "Yeah, I feel them in my mind."

Kouga closed his eyes again and searched for them metaphysically. He could see them sleeping together on the cave floor, right where he left them.

Sesshoumaru's aura was wrapped around him like an icy-blue cloak but Aniu's aura was almost non-existent. He only saw a spark of that golden flame. She also looked pale and unreal as if she were dead.

Something was wrong and he had to find them. Fast.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

_Come to me._

The half-immortal groaned in her sleep.

_Come to me._

She twisted under the furs and groaned again.

_Awake and come to me._

Sweat beaded on her forehead and on the back of her neck. It trickled down her naked spine, and clung to her chest.

_Come to me, Aniu._

Gasping, the half-immortal opened her eyes and sat up, throwing the furs off her sweat-drenched body. Her eyes took in her surroundings. The cave, the small form of Rin, the nasty smelling toad, and her lover that lay next to her. She pushed herself up and walked toward the entrance, grabbing her kimono on the way. The golden rays crested the mountains to the east and glinted off her golden hair.

_Come to me._

Aniu breathed deep and tried to rid her mind of the strange voice but found her legs moving beneath her. With a thought she stopped the movement for a slight second. With a blink she was in the forest and still moving. Moving toward her master.

Sesshoumaru woke at the sound of movement and turned his head to Aniu standing at the entrance of the cave they had took shelter in. He slowly got to his feet and turned back to his lover, only to find her gone. He half-ran and half-walked to the spot where she had been standing. Her rose-water scent tickled at his nostrils and he breathed it deep. She had gone off into the woods, for what reasons he was not sure of. He blurred and followed her quick form.

The pine-forest scent that the half-immortal had associated with Sesshoumaru teased her nose and she picked up the speed. She stopped for a second then changed direction, moving so fast her scent would fade before the taiyoukai even got to the spot she just stopped at. She headed north towards a similar but different scent of Sesshoumaru. Her nose picked up the pine and leaf-mold scent of the half-breed, Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru stopped when the rose-water scent ceased to exist. The taiyoukai figured that he was roughly halfway into the woods but he was more concerned as to where his beloved had gone. He breathed deep and picked up a sickly, acid like smell.

_Naraku._

The taiyoukai spun on his heel and was faced with the hanyou. A low rumbling growl built in his throat. "What have you done with her?" he snarled.

Naraku's laugh filled the forest in an eerie way. It echoed off the trees and the empty space that was now filled with a mysterious fog. "Who are you speaking of, Sesshoumaru? I know of no person you speak of, for they do not exist anymore."

Sesshoumaru was slightly confused by the words but he didn't give it much thought before another scent filled his nostrils and a cold wind blew on the back of his neck.

_Aniu._

Inuyasha spun when the familiar scent of the half-immortal was drifting past his nostrils. He took in a deep breath and found the rose-water scent growing stronger. But there was a lack of pine, meaning his brother was not with her. "That can't be good," the hanyou exclaimed aloud.

Kagome felt an old presence and a strong demonic aura coming from where Inuyasha was facing. It was Aniu but there was another aura coming from deeper in the woods. Almost a shadow of Aniu's power. "What is it?" the young priestess asked the hanyou.

"Aniu, I think," he replied gruffly.

Before he got out the I think', Aniu had appeared in the clearing that they had been standing in. She smiled and it wasn't anything Inuyasha or Kagome recognized. Just as soon as they had seen that smile she disappeared into the forest again. She went back the same way she came and the hanyou and the priestess followed.

Kouga smelled Aniu's sweet rosy scent in the forest but had no clue as to why it was there. The wolf demon stopped and closed his eyes. He could see' Aniu running so fast through the forest. He could feel the trees moving out of her way, he could smell the different trees; oak, birch, aspen, pine. The last one didn't belong to a tree; it was Sesshoumaru. There was also this acrid scent riding the wind as the half-immortal steered toward it. It was that stupid hanyou, Naraku. Down the link created between the three-Sesshoumaru, Aniu and himself-he could feel another presence in the mind of the half-immortal.

_Bring the half-breed, Aniu. Come and kill them both and you will feel such freedom. No pain; freedom._

Kouga could feel the pull of that command on his mind. He pulled back just enough so that he could only see the golden female. But she still didn't have that golden glow of her aura. Her petite face was slack, her green eyes blank, and her wonderful mind empty. She was a shell of the Aniu he knew. He had to get her back.

_**The scent of magic, the beauty that's been, when love was wilder than the wind…**_

He pulled out of the connection and followed the smell of her rosy scent through the woods and towards his enemy, only to be stopped by the swipe of a blade.

"Hello Kouga," came a young voice.

The wolf prince growled and turned to see Hakudoshi standing in front of him; Entei not far away.

Sesshoumaru could see Aniu staring up from where she stood beside him. He didn't look over at her, keeping his hard gaze on that of Naraku's. _He didn't do anything with her. Good. Now we will kill the bastard._

The taiyoukai was startled out of his killing gaze by a hand in his. His head turned downward to see his pale hand wrapped in a warm, golden one. Sesshoumaru shifted his head to look the half-immortal in the eye. She smiled at him and he almost smiled back until he saw the vacant expression in her eyes. He slowly started to pull his hand back from her. The smile on her façade turned evil and she gripped his hand in a bone-breaking grip and he almost cried out.

"ANIU," came a voice from high in the branches.

Everyone turned to look and see the hanyou and his priestess fall through the branches to land gracefully next to the half-immortal and taiyoukai. Naraku sneered as Kagome slid off the hanyou's back. She quickly drew her bow and notched and arrow before anyone blinked. The arrow glowed with a pink light.

"Go," Kagome said and sent the arrow flying for Naraku. A flash filled the small area and everyone was blinded. When the blindness passed Kagome gasped. In front of Naraku stood a little girl clad in white. Her mirror shook in her hands and Kagome suddenly found herself with the arrow she had shot in her stomach. Inuyasha cried out her name.

The hanyou went to Kagome, only to be stopped by the bone-breaking crush of Aniu's hand on his arm. Inuyasha struggled against his hold watching as Kagome bled before him. During this, Aniu had been staring toward Naraku and Sesshoumaru was staring at Aniu. He saw her give a slight incline of her head to Naraku. The dark hanyou saw it and Kanna took a few steps forward.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened at the recognition of what was about to happen. They were going to have their souls sucked out of them, like in Aniu's dream. He gave a small sound that would have been taken for a no' before Kanna's mirror focused on the threesome.

Aniu's spine bowed toward the mirror and both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha felt a tug on her very cores. Sesshoumaru gave an anguished cry as he felt the stab of Aniu's betrayal. Inuyasha cried out for Kagome then gave an angry cry at Naraku. Their souls went through Aniu's arms from where she held them. The white of their souls spilled out through her mouth as they were pulled into the mirror. She felt the last part of her soul leave her body and was locked away in the mirror. The boy's souls were longer and harder to take; Naraku was slightly frustrated.

Inuyasha felt a darkness take over his mind and fell instantly to it as the rest of his soul was pulled from his body.

_**Say goodnight, Don't be afraid. Calling me, calling me as you fade to black.**_

Sesshoumaru felt the dark but didn't invite it; he fought. He struggled to keep his soul in his body. The struggle was pointless though and his mind slowly succumbed to darkness. His last thought was to Aniu. _Why?_

_**I don't want to be the one, the battles always choose, cause inside I realize, that I'm the one confused…**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

Kouga dodged another swift attack from the small incarnation. It was amazing how fast and how strong the kid was. The wolf prince was not impressed after seeing Aniu and Sesshoumaru. Hakudoshi swung his naginata with ease and struck the wolf in the side. Kouga groaned and Hakudoshi laughed. Wrenching the knife free of his side, Kouga growled and launched himself into the air. Entei was there, throwing him into a tree. His head spun for a few moments before returning to normal. When his vision cleared, he could not see Hakudoshi anywhere. The wind teased his nostrils before he moved. The tree had been lying against was now cut all the way through and falling to the ground. Kouga charged at Hakudoshi only to be cut in the shoulder and kicked into yet another tree. He felt a rib break and red hot pain flashed across his vision. There was no way he could win this fight by his fighting style. Kohaku knew what he was going to do because he had seen him fight. He had to do something different.

_**So, I'm breaking a habit, I'm breaking the habit, I'm breaking a habit, Tonight…**_

Kouga leapt into the trees and flew from one to the next in a circle around the incarnation and his beast. Hakudoshi watched until he lost sight of the wolf. Entei couldn't keep up either and soon lost sight and sound of the youkai. They looked around themselves constantly only feeling the air of Kouga's running against her necks. Kouga almost laughed but decided for a smirk instead. He weaved and swerved through the branches and alighted on the ground and continued weaving though the trees. The stealthy act helped him come up behind the two youkai without them knowing from where he would strike. They had thought he had run away and the lowered their guard. Kouga attacked.

The wolf drew his claws down the back of Entei who reared and kicked out at Hakudoshi in a rage of pain. The incarnation went flying into a tree and watched Entei take off, trying to throw the wolf off his back. Kouga went flying but controlled it and landed in front of the weakened, defenseless, Hakudoshi. Kouga struck out with his claws and felt them sink into skin. Blood dripped down from the sharp talons, flesh stuck in the underneath the claws. Kouga waved his hand to get the blood off and when he looked back to his opponent, he found no one there. Everyone had fled. The wolf prince didn't sweat over it though. Instead he breathed deep and caught on the rose-water scent and altered his course for the center of the woods.

Naraku smiled as he watched the fall of his three enemies. So much joy, so much excitement. His sex bulged against the constraints of his clothing as he felt his victory assure itself. He knew the first thing he was going to do once he had secured this triumvirate. He licked his suddenly dry lips and paused in mid-motion. He looked past the luscious triumvirate to see the wolf prince running swiftly toward them. The hanyou scowled and mentally cursed Hakudoshi for being chicken-shit. The wolf prince didn't look at the triumvirate. Instead he looked to where the white steam of their souls floated into a mirror. He looked to the girl holding the mirror and then the man standing by the girl and he growled his anger.

Kouga drew his sword and threw it at the dark hanyou. The hanyou disappeared in a mist of miasma. He whispered to Kanna as he left, "Finish up here and then send them all to Hakuri." Then his bitter presence left. Kouga snarled in frustration and attacked Kanna. The wolf prince was stopped by a barrier that protected the girl. He didn't waste his time with it. Instead he went back to the triumvirate in front of him. Maybe if he put his power on his part of the triumvirate he could pull the souls from the mirror.

_**I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming. Am I too lost to be saved? Am I too lost?…**_

Kouga went behind Sesshoumaru and Aniu. He could feel the power behind them. Their souls may have been lost but their power was still there. The wolf prince put his hands on the shoulder of the taiyoukai and half-immortal. He did what Kikyo told him to do. He pulled on the lines of the power and felt it rise; felt the forest green aura surround them. He felt the leaving of Sesshoumaru's soul and started to pull it from the mirror. The green aura surrounded the white soul until it touched the mirror.

The mirror turned dark green and worked backwards. Kanna tried to control it but felt the souls leaving the mirror. The green aura around the triumvirate of Aniu, Sesshoumaru and Kouga spread to Inuyasha through the links of Aniu and Sesshoumaru. The souls were retracted into their bodies, slowly and the mirror started to crack in the hands of Kanna. She watched as the mirror shattered and the souls went back to their former owners. They all fell to the ground and the frightened girl fled from the scene.

Kouga was trapped under the luscious body of Aniu and the heavy steel of Sesshoumaru. The wolf felt his sex stir slightly and tried to remain calm. But the press of Aniu's breasts on his chest was a little too much. To his surprise his body also reacted to Sesshoumaru's weight, crushing him to the ground. Kouga blushed; deep red and order himself to remain calm.

Nearby, Inuyasha stirred. His hand still caught in the grip of Aniu. He found it easy to fling off though. He looked at the pile next to him and noticed Kouga underneath the pile.

"Oi, mutt-face. Can you help me here?" Kouga asked.

"You're on your own, wolf," the hanyou replied. His silver-white head turned to see Kagome lying on the ground in her own pool of blood. His gold eye widened at the sight and he immediately let out a yelp of her name. Inuyasha went to her and lifted her in his arms. Her face was pale and slack, blood running from her nose and mouth. He checked her pulse and her breathing; her pulse was non-existent, along with her breathing. The hanyou felt tears on the edge of his eyes. "She's dead."

"Who's dead?" asked a concerned Kouga.

"Ka..Kagome," Inuyasha whispered.

"No," came a soft, feminine voice.

Inuyasha turned around to look at a slowly rising Aniu. The hanyou didn't catch the wolf prince's blush, as the half-immortal pushed gently on his chest to get up. Her knee moved slowly up his leg as she pushed against his chest to help get her feet under her. Kouga just looked away and was faced with the slack visage of Sesshoumaru. Not better.

Aniu had finally gotten onto all fours and had crawled off of Kouga. She crawled, still wobbly even on four legs, toward the hanyou and his priestess. The half-immortal told Inuyasha to put the girl down and step back. Aniu pulled the arrow out roughly and put her hands on the girl's stomach. At this time, Sesshoumaru woke, staring straight into Kouga's blue eyes. Sesshoumaru reeled off him and fell onto his side. Kouga got to his feet and started wiping off the dirt on his clothes, waiting for the blush to go away. Sesshoumaru looked around and spotted the golden flush of hair that he had become so familiar with. But now the flow of hair brought pain and suffering to his heart and he shut down his emotions.

The taiyoukai watched as Aniu healed the wound on the girl's stomach with a golden hand. He watched as the hand moved up the girl's chest to her head. Aniu laid her hand on the forehead of the girl and breathed deep. _Kagome. Come to us._

As soon as the words were thought, the girl opened her black eyes and stared into the faces of Inuyasha and Aniu. She smiled at them and wondered what the look of concern was for. She started to sit up but the half-immortal and hanyou gently pushed her back down. "Rest," they said together. Aniu looked at Inuyasha and he nodded. Aniu moved away from them and Inuyasha took Kagome into his arms and headed to their camp before the girl could even ask what happened.

Kouga hadn't noticed that Kagome was even there, he hadn't even smelled her blood. He was too focused on Aniu and Sesshoumaru. He looked back at the two and again felt his sex rise. He looked at them, puzzled. Aniu noticed the look and walked up to him and put a hand on his chest. Sesshoumaru felt a growl growing in his throat. Aniu stood on her toes and gave Kouga a chaste kiss. The taiyoukai was on his feet so fast, he didn't know he even had that speed. He pushed the two apart and stood in the middle of the two, not facing either of them.

Kouga could feel the coldness of Sesshoumaru's hand through his armor and heartbeat jumped into hyper-drive. Aniu looked down at the hand between her breasts and felt her heartbeat jump up to match that of Kouga's. Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru was completely and utterly confused as to why the two's hearts were racing against his palms. Aniu leaned into his arm and he brought his arm closer to his chest. As she came closer his arm slipped from her chest to around her waist. He pulled her into him and as their lips met, Kouga came in as well.

The two kissing had brought his sex to a full blown erection. Kouga moved to the side, still aware of Sesshoumaru's hand against his chest. Once in front of both of them, Kouga put his hands on both their sides. They stopped kissing long enough to notice the wolf. He started to pull back but Aniu leaned out of Sesshoumaru's arms and into Kouga. Again she went on her toes and kissed him but this time it was longer and more passionate. Kouga's hands went around her waist to cup her ass and pull her higher up to him. The wolf prince found another body pressed against the back of his hands and stopped kissing Aniu long enough to see Sesshoumaru towering over them.

Sesshoumaru plastered his body to Aniu's and put his hands on her waist. He pulled her lower body away from the wolf's and against his until she moaned at the feel of his erection. Kouga also felt the erection against the back of his hands and he let out a small groan. Aniu's hands moved from Kouga's chest to down his sides and onto his hips and brought him closer to her. His erection pressed against her stomach and she groaned along with Kouga. The sensations were amazing.

Sesshoumaru's hands went around the front of Aniu and slid under her shirt and up to cup her breasts. The half-immortal's hands found the buckles to Kouga's armor and slowly un-buckled it, until it was off and she could feel his muscled chest against her small hands. The wolf's hands moved from the girl's ass, up Sesshoumaru's body to the armor that covered his chest. Kouga undid the armor and slid it off the bigger demon; once free, Kouga moved his hands into the shirt of the other man and felt his muscled chest under his hands.

Aniu had never been with two men, hell, she had been a virgin when she met Sesshoumaru. Kouga had never been with another guy as well, leaving all these sensations as mysterious. But Sesshoumaru had learned how to pleasure both men and women.

The three had fallen to the ground, naked. Their clothes had been practically torn off and they hadn't remembered it. They were all over each with hands and mouths. No one knew whose hands were where but everyone knew whose mouth was where. Sesshoumaru had latched onto Kouga's mouth and Aniu shivered as she watched. The two demons exchanged tongues like they had done it before. They both unconsciously put a hand on each of Aniu's breasts and started plucking at her nipples. She cried out slid her hands down their muscled chests, stomach, until she came to their erections. She started to rub her hands over them and Kouga moaned, whereas Sesshoumaru growled. The sound made Aniu wither again and they both fed more urgently at their mouths.

Aniu slid farther down between them. She came face to face with their erections. The taiyoukai was thicker and slightly longer than the wolf. But the wolf had a curve that just exclaimed pleasure. Aniu started to stroke the taiyoukai as she moved her mouth to the head of the wolf's erection. Her hot mouth slid over his erection and Kouga jumped. Her mouth slid over him and she bobbed her head up and down on him. She cupped her hand around the base of him so she would choke. Kouga's hands had moved from their dormant position at his side to Sesshoumaru's chest. The wolf moved his hands over the well sculpted muscles and leaned back to kiss Sesshoumaru again. Sesshoumaru moaned at the feel of Kouga and Aniu's hands and fed hungrily at the wolf before him.

Both the demons thrust their lower bodies at the same time. The combination of the erection in her mouth and the other at the back of her head, made Aniu moan against Kouga's body and he thrust again. Kouga pulled away from Sesshoumaru's mouth.

"Stop," he breathed.

Aniu looked up to see his eyes flutter closed. She smiled and flipped on her side. She started stroking her hand over Kouga and lowered her head to Sesshoumaru. The taiyoukai jumped in surprised as her head began to move over his sex. He moaned as she took him deep into her hot mouth. His spine bowed slightly and his mouth gaped and his hands were suddenly rubbing all over Kouga's body. Kouga mimicked the taiyoukai's actions with his own. Sesshoumaru lowered his head to the wolf's neck.

Kouga groaned at the feel of the dog's mouth on his neck and he thrust into Aniu's hand. He felt Sesshoumaru graze over his jugular with his fangs and he shuddered, almost losing it right then and there. Aniu abruptly stopped on Sesshoumaru and Kouga; they both looked down at her. She smiled and came up to them. She snuggled in between them, facing Kouga with her back against Sesshoumaru. Kouga kissed her hard and fast; Sesshoumaru latched himself onto her neck and then started kissing his way down her back. Together the demons flipped her onto her back. Kouga kissed her from the side and Sesshoumaru continued his teasing journey down her body. Aniu's hands roamed along his body and his went to her breasts, gently plucking at rose nipples.

Sesshoumaru had made it to those familiar curls at her sex. He licked her and she gave a small yip of surprise into Kouga's mouth. The taiyoukai smiled and began suckling at her. She felt two fingers enter her and slowly fuck her. She moaned against the hot mouth of the wolf. She pulled away gasping as she felt another finger enter the other hole in her body. A sharp pain was there and she whimpered, then was pulled back into another drowning kiss. A second finger entered her and she cried out inside the wolf's mouth. When a third finger went in she felt sure that she couldn't do it. But it stayed at three and Sesshoumaru kept sucking on her, bringing her closer and closer to the edge.

The half-immortal could feel Kouga's sex against her hip and she moaned, causing Sesshoumaru to move more urgently at her entrance. Kouga left her mouth to go to her breasts and sucked and nipped both of them until they were slightly bruised. Aniu could only moan and wriggle as she felt that pleasure build closer and closer, until everything snapped and she was screaming in pleasure.

When the world cleared of the white mist she could see the two demons poised over her. They flipped her onto her side Sesshoumaru moved in front and Kouga behind. Their erections nudged her back and stomach and she cried out in pleasure. Sesshoumaru kissed her hard and fast as they began to enter her body together. There was pain and Aniu winced but it soon changed to pleasure as the two moved in a rhythm of out and in. Aniu cried out at the sensation flooding her and she could feel that pressure building again. She kissed Sesshoumaru like he was something she could feed off of. Kouga latched himself onto her neck and grazed her with his fangs.

They started to pick up the pace and Aniu moved with them, feeling the swift approach of another orgasm. Kouga's hands moved along her hip in waist as he fed at her neck and Sesshoumaru's hands teased her nipples as she fed at his mouth. The pleasure built and built until it was too much and she was falling back into that white world of pleasure. The boys went a little faster and brought her again before they both crashed into her body and released themselves to the pleasure world.

Aniu looked up at Sesshoumaru and smiled. She turned her head back to look at Kouga and smiled at the please look that most men get after good sex. She kissed him lightly on the lips and then fell asleep between the two of them quickly.

Sesshoumaru kissed her forehead and looked over at the other man. Kouga's eyes held the same question as Sesshoumaru's. _What just happened?_

_**You're not alone, No matter what they told you, you're not alone. I'll be right beside you forevermore…**_

Inuyasha leapt through the branches of the forest, ignoring the persistent questioning of the girl in his arms. When he came to the edge of the forest he stopped on a steady branch and looked down at the came they had set up the night before. Sango and Miroku were up and about, putting stuff away and cleaning up their little camp.

Kagome watched as well, though she was frustrated with the hanyou for not answering her questions. She crossed her arms and turned her angered face back at the hanyou. "Are you ever going to answer me?"

"Are you ok," asked the hanyou.

"What?"

"How do you feel?"

Kagome gave him a strange look. "I am ok but I'm ticked off and wondering what in the hell happened."

"Do you feel sick at all?"

"No," she said, "Now answer the goddamn question."

"You were struck with an arrow and…" he was quiet and Kagome almost didn't want to ask.

"What?"

"You were dead when I could get to you," he said softly, hiding his eyes behind his silver-white hair.

The priestess looked like she had been backslapped by a friend. "What!?!?"

Inuyasha remained quiet.

Kagome looked back at the camp, her face glowing in a soft horror. "How come I'm not dead?"

"Aniu saved you."

The girl saw a flash of golden hair and green eyes in her head at the mention of the half-immortal's name. "How," she asked quietly.

"I don't know," Inuyasha replied.

Kagome stayed silent. After about fifteen minutes, Inuyasha jumped to the ground and walked back up to the camp in silence. When Sango and Miroku came up to them, they were stopped by the looks on their friends faces. Inuyasha walked straight toward them and didn't stop. The two moved out of the way and looked back at the hanyou with a concerned look. The couple paid no heed and the hanyou kept moving toward the tree that they had taken shelter under during the night.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

Aniu woke with a start, having a vague feeling that something woke her. Her shutters blinked rapidly trying to rid themselves of sleep. She noticed something draped over her stomach and looked down to see a head with back hair. It wasn't Sesshoumaru. It was Kouga. His head was nestled against her bare stomach and his arm was draped around her hips. The rest of his body was curled against her legs. Panic seeped through her bones as she wondered where Sesshoumaru was.

"He is on the edge of the forest, trying to seek answers," came a soft, bell-ringing voice.

Aniu immediately relaxed at the sound of that voice. Her head tilted back on the ground to look at the voice's owner. "Mother," she said softly.

The golden figure smiled and stepped out of her covering. Gold hair fell past the woman's knees, covering the woman like a cape. Aniu started her gazing at the feet, noticing the pearl slippers that fit snuggly to her feet, the long, flowing, white dress that swirled around the thin legs of the woman. She noticed the golden belt around her waist and the access cloth flowing with the dress. Her eyes took in the way the top of the dress clung to her top and was sleeveless. A golden collar went around her neck and shoulders. It looked very Egyptian but then again she was a goddess out of Egyptian legend. Aniu took in the most heart-achingly beautiful face she had ever laid eyes on but what stopped her journey was her mother's eyes; the three rings that made up the different colors of her eyes. The outer ring was amber-gold and the middle ring was forest green, the inner ring was as blue as the deepest parts of the ocean; midnight blue. It looked like the edge of land staring at the sea with the golden sun creating illusions. The longer you looked at those eyes the more you became lost in the depths of the sea.

"Now, now, Aniu. You know better than to let a little illusion drag you from this world."

The goddess's bell-ringing voice pulled Aniu back away from her eyes. "Sorry mother. It has been long since I have seen you. I forget." Aniu smiled softly.

The woman crossed her arms over her stomach and leaned against a nearby tree, giving Aniu a knowing look. "You've been busy lately," she motioned toward the wolf youkai draped across her daughter's stomach.

Aniu became very aware that she was naked in front of her mother with a naked man draped around her waist. She also noticed that she was unintentionally rubbing Kouga's face. She looked back to her mother and understood why the Egyptians called her Isis'. She was goddess of the sky, nature, in their book but she was soo much more. She could change a normal day into a hellish nightmare. She could change the beautiful land into an inferno of fire. And one thing that Egyptians forgot about her was that she could control the waters. That was how she met Aniu's father, Kaito.

"How is father?" Aniu asked.

Isis cocked her head to the side. "You're asking that at a time like this?"

The half-immortal thought for a minute then nodded.

Isis sighed. "Your father died last year at the hands of another demon."

Aniu looked away from the goddess, absorbing the news of her once beloved father. _So father really died. I thought he did but didn't know for sure._ She sighed. _Well at least I knew him._

Panic flooded Aniu for a second as she remembered someone missing. "Where is Sesshoumaru?" she asked with worry.

"I told you before he went off to the edge of the forest to find answers within his own mind."

Aniu narrowed her eyes dangerously. "How do you know?"

The goddess sighed. "I was here for a while but hid myself so he didn't notice my presence. I have that effect on demons, remember?"

The girl nodded and started to get her feet, gently lying Kouga onto the ground. Then her mind registered yet another problem. "Why isn't Kouga waking up?"

"I have put him to sleep."

"Well undo the spell. Now, mother."

"No," the goddess glared at her daughter.

"Yes mother. Now!" Aniu's claws began to glow with a dangerous green glow.

"Are you threatening me, youngling?" Isis smiled.

"Yes," she said unemotionally.

Isis frowned. "You are yet a pup. You can't kill me. I am immortal but if you push me I will kill you, Aniu." She paused. "Besides, why do you even care for this wolf youkai? Do you just care for him because you had sex with him?"

Aniu growled and the glow spiked. "He is my friend."

Isis smirked. "Is that it?"

Aniu frowned and the glow dimmed slightly. "What do you mean?"

"Is he just your friend?"

"You mean because I had sex with him?"

The goddess thought for a second and then nodded.

"I don't know why I had sex with him. I never thought I had feelings for Kouga."

"What about now?"

Aniu was silent and took a few minutes to think. It looked as if she wasn't going to answer until, "I guess I love him too."

"You guess?"

"No, I love him."

"In the same way as Sesshoumaru?"

Aniu shook her golden head.

"As much?"

The girl had to think again. Did she love Kouga as much as Sesshoumaru? She nodded.

Isis smirked again. "I know why you had sex with them both."

Aniu perked a little. She really wanted an explanation to all this madness.

"You know that you have formed two triumvirates of power, correct?"

The girl nodded.

"You didn't eat anything yesterday did you?"

The half-immortal thought back on the day and shook her head.

"You were starving the two triumvirates because you and Sesshoumaru are the heads. Because of that you had to feed in some way and right then you weren't thinking food or blood. So the power chose for you. It chose sex."

The girl looked confused.

"Oh, my daughter. Come here."

Aniu walked into her mother's open arms. Her mother held her close and brushed the girl's hair with her hand until it shined. Aniu relaxed against her. "Mother, I'm so confused."

Tears seeped down Aniu's cheeks and Isis wiped them away. "What confuses you my dear?"

"Everything."

The goddess chuckled and it sent shivers down Aniu's spine.

"Could you narrow that down a little? Everything is kinda a big category."

"I don't know if Sesshoumaru still loves me. I don't know a lot about Kouga so I don't even know what feelings he has toward me. I knew he loved Kagome but does he now? I don't understand why Naraku can control me. I don't understand anything, mother."

Isis rocked the girl and spoke softly in a language that Aniu didn't understand. "I'm sure Sesshoumaru still loves you, otherwise he wouldn't be thinking about what happened between you. But I will tell you that he feels betrayed by you."

"Why?"

Isis shook her head. "You must ask him yourself."

Aniu nodded.

"Kouga seems to have changed his mind about Kagome seeing the way that Inuyasha and Kagome have come so close together." The goddess sighed. "I can't help you with Naraku. I could tell you why but this is not my journey you must find the answers on your own. Then you must stop him."

Isis turned her eyes to the young girl in her arms. "You are my only daughter. But I have given you a harsh existence. For that, I am sorry."

Aniu looked up into her mother's eyes. "I bear no grudge against you or father." She smiled.

Isis gave her a sad smile then looked beyond her daughter to the figure rising from the ground.

Kouga growled softly at the person holding Aniu. _Who is this?_

"I believe you friend is awake," Isis said. She looked back down at her daughter. "You must find Sesshoumaru."

Aniu again looked confused but before she could ask her question her mother was gone. "Goodbye, mother," she said softly.

Kouga heard Aniu's soft words. _Her mother? That person wasn't even from this world._ He looked at Aniu as she turned around. "Who was that?"

"Isis," was all she said as she began to search for her clothes.

Kouga's cheeks turned a rosy color as he notice them both still naked. He quickly turned and looked for his clothes. He put them back on and looked up just in time to see Aniu run into the forest. Kouga sighed and followed her.

Aniu led them to the edge of the forest, where she spotted the taiyoukai sitting in a little in the field. She turned back to Kouga. "Stay here."

Kouga narrowed his eyes but nodded.

Aniu gave him a small kiss on the lips then began to walk out of the forest to her lord. She was stopped by a soft growl, when she was only a few feet away from him.

"Sesshoumaru?"

The taiyoukai didn't turn around or acknowledge her in anyway. She took a hesitant step forward before she was knocked to the ground with a hand on her throat. Kouga yelled her name but Sesshoumaru told him to stay back.

Aniu looked up into those cold amber eyes. She could feel her face and eyes drain of life and look just as cold as his. "What—?"

She was cut off by the growl that dripped out of Sesshoumaru's mouth and the slight squeeze of his hand around her neck.

"You betrayed me," he snarled at her.

The half-immortal's mask slipped and confusion showed through. The taiyoukai growled at her. Then it hit her. She remembered feeling the betrayal when Kanna was taking their souls. But he had it wrong. She didn't betray him, Naraku did. Tears flooded her eyes and Sesshoumaru jerked back.

Aniu quickly came to her feet, rubbing her neck. "Sesshoumaru I didn't betray you."

"Bullshit," he growled.

"Please believe me."

The taiyoukai turned his back to her and began walking farther into the field. He stopped when he heard a sharp crack. Then he was falling into a dark abyss.

"Sesshoumaru!"

He heard his name but didn't know where it was coming from all that he knew was that he was falling.

Aniu had seen his hesitation and began running toward him. When he fell from her view she did the only thing she knew how. She shifted. Her body lengthened and her limbs became bigger but closer to her body. Wings spread out from her shoulder blades and a tail appeared behind her. Her neck lengthened as well as her head and razor sharp teeth filled her mouth. Two horns stuck out between her ears and smoke billowed out of her nostrils. Her skin flowed over with scales, hard, armor scales on the top and softer ones on her belly and under her neck. The sun reflected off of the scales, betraying the as green and gold. She roared into the day, fire spilling from her throat.

Now in her new dragon form, Aniu flew down into the crack, intending on rescuing her lover. She couldn't find him. The abyss seemed to go on forever but she kept going. Then she saw him. She tucked her wings in close to her body and sped faster toward Sesshoumaru. His eyes were closed but just before she reached him, they opened. Amber eyes locked onto the strange sight before him. He didn't even react when claws wrapped around his body and they started flying up towards the opening.

Sesshoumaru rubbed his hands against the gold under-scales. They were soft but strong. Like a soft metal. He rubbed his hands against the green armor-scales and found them to be hard like steel. He hadn't even notice them reach the light.

Aniu landed and Kouga came running up to them. He helped put Sesshoumaru onto the ground. To Kouga, Sesshoumaru seemed to be in a daze. He kept running his hands over the scales of Aniu.

The dragon noticed but didn't do anything. Instead she shifted. The scales were absorbed into her skin and bones broke and re-knit back into the humanoid form. All the time, Sesshoumaru kept his hand on her belly. He felt the bones and skin move to change back into a different form. It was interesting. When his hand rested on bare skin he looked up.

Hair had plastered to her body because of the clear goop that helped the girl to change. Her gold shutters were closed over her green eyes. Her lips were half parted and exhaustion showed on her face. Sesshoumaru felt her breathing coming in shallow pants against his hand.

"I hope you know how much that cost me," she whispered before collapsing against him. Kouga quickly came back to their side. Aniu's limp, naked body was held in Sesshoumaru's arms, her head against his shoulder. Kouga reached out and gently rubbed her cheek. In the back of his mind he could feel' that Aniu was completely wiped. She hadn't eaten in days and had used the last of her energy to save her love. Kouga felt a small ping of jealousy but it was quickly swiped away.

Sesshoumaru gathered the girl bridle style and stood, looking at Kouga. "We should clean up."

Kouga nodded and followed Sesshoumaru back to the forest.

The two were unaware of a pair of ringed eyes watching them. _At least she chose a good pair of men..._

Inuyasha sat down with Kagome in his arms, under the big oak tree. He moved his hand out from under her legs and wrapped it around her upper body, pulling into a hard hug. Kagome hugged him back and kept murmuring I'm sorry'. Inuyasha stroked her hair and silently cried into her shoulder. Kagome was also crying.

Miroku and Sango walked up to them. "What happened?" asked the monk.

"Nothing, forget it," the hanyou said.

Miroku opened his mouth but was stopped by Sango's hand on his arm. He turned to look at her and she shook her head and started walking away. The monk looked back once more and then followed the demon slayer.

"I'm never going to let that happen again," the hanyou whispered against Kagome's shoulder.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said quietly.

Inuyasha shook his head and pulled back to look at her. His amber eyes met her chocolate ones and he shook his head again.

"I'm sorry," he said.

Kagome kissed his chin. "Tell me what happened."

Inuyasha told her.

"It wasn't your fault."

"But I couldn't protect you. I failed again." His ears drooped at the again'.

Kagome kissed him and he responded. But it was a sad chaste kiss.

"You didn't fail. You did what you could. I'm still alive so don't worry about it."

Inuyasha looked away but nodded.

Kagome snuggled into his chest and quickly fell asleep in the warmth of his arms. Inuyasha held her close and watched the wind blow through the branches of the mighty oak. _You probably never let anyone down, tree. You must have protected millions, while I keep failing at everything I try to do._ Inuyasha sighed and placed his cheek on top of Kagome's head. Why did he always fail someone?


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

Sesshoumaru's keen nose had sniffed out a hot spring not far from the destroyed field. The group had walked in silence: Aniu's exhausted form making hardly a sound, Kouga deep in thought, and Sesshoumaru hidden behind his cold façade. Dusk had settled by the time they made it to the hot spring. White mist streamed into the cold night air from the spring and seemed so very inviting. The spring was set in the middle of the dark woods, lit by the dim glow of the moon. The taiyoukai gently put the sleeping girl on the grass beside the spring. Kouga came back to Aniu and touched her cheek again. She was cool to the touch and through metaphysics the wolf youkai could see that she was fading. But…why?

The wolf youkai was about to say something to Sesshoumaru when the dog youkai came over and laid his hand on the other cheek of the girl. His eyes closed and he searched the girls mind, trying to find her fading energy. Sweat dotted his brow and he pushed harder into her mind, searching, searching. Every time the he came closer to catching her, she was pushed farther back. Kouga noticed what he was doing and joined him, helping the other demon search and catch the fleeing energy. Pressure built behind the wolf demon's eyes and sweat started to drip from his forehead, yet he could feel them gaining ground. There. There she was! Together, their metaphysical hands each grabbed an arm of the curled up, shivering girl. She looked up at them with puffy red eyes and they pulled her back. Pulled her to the surface. They all gasped at the same time; like they hadn't been breathing before hand. Both demons opened their eyes to look down at the girl and saw her eyes flutter and her breathing speed up.

Where their hands lay on her cheeks, they could feel the heat. Searing their hands but they dared not move them from her, for fear that she would fade back into the Oblivion. The heat seemed to spike even higher though and the demons started to worry as her breathing picked up even more. If she didn't stop, she would hyperventilate or pass out. Sesshoumaru's hand moved down the girls face until he laid two fingers on her pulse. Beating so furiously was her heart that he feared that she would have a heart attack.

Kouga smelled the taiyoukai's fear spike and he brought his hand down to where Sesshoumaru's rested. The dog demon moved his head back to Aniu's cheek while Kouga checked her pulse. The wolf now understood why Sesshoumaru was fearful; the girl's pulse was ecstatic. He looked up at the other man, a question written in his eyes. Sesshoumaru shrugged and looked back at the girl.

The half-immortal felt like she was burning in the fires of hell! She tried to open her eyes but they would only flutter involuntarily. Taking deep breaths was impossible and calming her heart rate, definitely not working. Tears filled her eyes. It felt like she was dieing. First from the cold and now from the heat. Words came out as moans through her half parted lips, her throat as dry as the Sahara desert. She tried something else. Muscles twitched as she fought to move them. A sob broke through her throat when she was able to move her hands up to touch the hand on her cheek and the other on her neck.

With the marks wide open, they all got a taste of what everyone was feeling. The two demons felt like there was a fire burning inside their skin and Aniu got the thick taste of their fear on the back of her throat. It made it harder to breath for them all and the half-immortal shut down the marks between them all so that only Aniu suffered from the searing heat. But before she closed them the two demons heard her thought, _If I die, I'm not going to take them with me._

Their fear turned to panic and the two males weren't sure what to do. Sesshoumaru thought of one thing that might help; he opened the mark between him and his half-brother.

_Inuyasha, _Sesshoumaru's voice whispered through the half-demon's head.

The red clad hanyou jumped at the sound of his brother's voice. He looked around for the source but couldn't find him. He scented the air but he didn't smell his brother's scent on the breeze. What the hell?

His name was whispered again and he finally understood that he was hearing it in his mind. But he didn't understand how it worked so he whispered aloud. "What?"

_We need help,_ came Sesshoumaru's voice.

"With what?" The hanyou settled more firmly against the tree he was sitting against.

_Aniu._

Inuyasha sat up so hard that he almost fell out of the branch he was sitting on. "What's wrong with her?"

_Don't know. Just come. We think she is dying._

Inuyasha nodded then remembered he couldn't see that. "Alright."

The hanyou jumped out of the tree and looked at his sleeping companions. His eyes lighted on the raven haired girl. Would Kagome help? It was a good idea. Without another thought he stalked over to her and picked her up along with her bow and arrows. The teen stirred and looked up at the man holding her arching a delicate eyebrow. All he said was, "Aniu needs us."

Every minute that went by seemed to affect the demons more and more. They became so anxious they could hardly keep still. Hands fidgeted, hearts raced, breathing became faster, adrenaline pumped through their blood, and all they could do was watch their love grow worse and worse by the second.

Finally, they were able to have some relief as Inuyasha finally showed his face. The red clad hanyou landed in front of them with Kagome riding on his back. The raven haired girl climbed off and immediately froze. Power. There was an immense amount of power here. Inuyasha didn't hesitate to go over to the three. Thinking was out of the question; he had to act now. Kneeling down between them brought pressure on the power but the half-demon reached through it and put his hand on deathly pale girl.

A circuit was completed and energy surged through all four of them. Kagome gasped as she felt the power grow. Gathering courage she walked over to them and laid her hand on Aniu's other cheek that Kouga had abandoned. The power skipped a beat then spike so hard that everyone stopped breathing. Their breath came back in a painful gasp but the power stayed at the same level. There was some confusion as to why Kagome's touch created another power leap but it was cast aside as everyone watched the golden haired girl that lie on the ground.

Aniu kept the marks shut tight but couldn't keep the power out. Her body seemed to absorb all the power but give it back at the same time. She couldn't understand it. There was something else too; the power seemed to say it needed something. Like an ingredient. But what? The power grew and grew inside her body and it needed release, it needed that last ingredient. Then it came to her. Blood. She needed blood.

"Blood." Her voice was nothing but a hoarse whisper. Sesshoumaru had to lean down and put his ear next to her mouth to hear her. "Blood."

"What?" he asked in a confused voice.

The girl tried to clear her throat and talk past her pulse and the growing power. "I…need blood."

Sesshoumaru didn't understand. He didn't have the time to hesitate though. Pushing Kouga's hand up to Aniu's cheek Sesshoumaru bent his tall frame over Aniu. His mouth breathed over where her pulse was the strongest. The power took another spike and everyone gasped. It hurt. It needed release. The taiyoukai didn't waste another second; his fangs plunged into her jugular.

The girl made small pain noises but it was nothing compared to the pain of so much power. Sesshoumaru didn't take a lot of blood, only enough. He lifted his face off of her neck and kissed Aniu.

Aniu tasted the coppery taste of her blood on his lips and almost pulled away. But the power took that blood and it went deep inside her and spread out into the hands and lips that touched her. She sucked in the power and felt the others suck it deep into themselves. Power circled around them and became almost physical, seeable. It seeped into their bodies and into the ground. Everyone's eyes were closed at the feel of the power.

The power began to fade and with it the strength of all the people involved. They all suddenly felt a need to sleep. They dropped like flies on top of Aniu. The half-immortal groaned but then became silent as sleep enveloped her and one by one the rest of them.

So bright! God, it hurt so much. It was like someone was burning her irises while she was still alive. She tried to move her arm in front of her eyes but it was trapped under something. In fact her whole body was trapped. Panic crawled up her throat and cut off her air. Can't breathe, can't breathe. Something moved on top of her and it pushed the other weights off her body. A hand touched her cheek and she screamed and crabbed walked until she could feel the shade hide her from the sun's rays. Blinking rapidly helped clear the black spots in her wrecked vision. When she opened her eyes she could see the concerned face of Sesshoumaru hovering above hers.

"Aniu," he whispered softly.

A choked sob came from her and she flung her body into his arms. Only then did she notice the state they were both in. Her golden mane was crusted to her body with dry, clear, flaky goop from her transformation. Sesshoumaru was naked from the waist up. Apparently he was getting ready to bathe. A bath sounded perfect right now.

As if he had read her mind, Sesshoumaru lifted her bridle style in his arms and carried her to hot spring, where all this shit had started. The taiyoukai eased her worn body into the hot, steaming water. She moaned from the warm, warm water while Sesshoumaru stripped out of the last of his clothes and slid in next to her.

He tried to take her into his arms but she pushed away and dunked under the water. She held her breath as long as she could and when her lungs began to protest, she pounced into the air. Water sprayed out from where she came up. She sucked the cool air into her lungs and dived again. The demon watched her come up for air and his mind said things like, _beautiful, graceful, delicate, _and_ strong._ One thing that came to mind though was _mermaid._ He didn't know why but every time she came up for air it reminded him of mermaids, though he had never seen one. Strange.

Aniu came up again and smiled, wiping her hair out of her face. She looked around and felt her smile falter as her green orbs landed on Sesshoumaru. Her mind flashed back on that scene before she saved him.

_She was stopped by a soft growl, when __she was only a few feet away from__ him._

"_Sesshoumaru?"_

_The taiyoukai didn't turn around or acknowledge her in anyway. She took a hesitant step forward before she was knocked to the ground with a hand on her throat. Kouga yelled her name but Sesshoumaru told him to stay back._

_Aniu looked up into those cold amber eyes. She could feel her face and eyes drain of life and look just as cold as his. "What—?"_

_She was cut off by the growl that dripped out of Sesshoumaru's mouth and the slight squeeze of his hand around her neck._

"_You betrayed me," he snarled at her._

_The half-immortal's mask slipped and confusion showed through. The taiyoukai growled at her. Then it hit her. She remembered feeling the betrayal when Kanna was taking their souls. But he had it wrong. She didn't betray him, Naraku did. Tears flooded her eyes and Sesshoumaru jerked back._

_Aniu quickly came to her feet, rubbing her neck. "Sesshoumaru I didn't betray you."_

"_Bullshit," he growled._

"_Please believe me."_

_The taiyoukai turned his back to her and began walking farther into the field._

The girl felt a numbness overcome her before she could stop it. Questions raged through her head-_Did he still believe that? Did he still hate her? Did he still love her?_-filled her mind. She looked at him and felt guilt and fear spill over that numbness until she started backing away from him.

The taiyoukai saw the girl backing up but didn't understand why. He stood up in the water and watched Aniu's eyes follow the water that dripped down his torso. He mentally smirked at the way he could still affect her but it was wiped away as her pace quickened through the water. What the hell?

She couldn't do it, she couldn't face him. Not if it was true. She would rather live in doubt than know the truth. Her eyes took in the puzzled expression on his face and she felt her own eyes fill with that confusion. At the same time, fear filled her being and she kept backing away from him.

"Aniu," he said softly.

"No," she said quickly. "I don't want to know."

He arched a delicate eyebrow.

She shook her head. "I don't want to know."

"Don't want to know what?"

She kept shaking her head but stopped moving away from him. He took this advantage and came closer to her, until he grabbed her upper arms. Aniu struggled desperately. She didn't want to hear this.

"Look at me," he growled.

Her heavy, wet hair flew around her face and she struggled harder. They both knew that she could get out of his grasp if she so wished but for some reason she didn't try.

Then Aniu felt a prickling power crawl along her skin and her struggles stopped slightly. She hadn't felt this before and it was…weird. She struggled more, harder, more determined than ever to get away from him with the least amount of strength. Moving, she was moving in a circle, until she felt Sesshoumaru against her back instead of in front of her. He still had her upper arms between his hands. Aniu had a few seconds of confusion before she felt his fangs sink into her neck over the mark he had made before. She had forgotten about the small wound but now he made sure she knew it was there.

It was like he hit a button. Her body had gone limp in his arms and her mind felt like she was trying to think through fog. Aniu tried to shake her head of the feeling but was resulted with Sesshoumaru growling against her neck. The sound vibrated over her skin and brought a moan from her mouth.

Sesshoumaru's hands loosened their grip on her upper arms and glided down them. Aniu closed her eyes. His arms went around her waist to play with the soft curls of her bodice. The girl cried out in his arms. Now that he had her, he wanted answers.

His mouth came off her neck to breathe his hot breath into the junction of neck and shoulder. "Aniu," he said softly, his warm breath sending goosebumps down her flesh.

"Hmm," she mumbled.

"What is the matter?"

She shook her head but stopped when he dug his face into the crook of her neck.

"Tell me," he growled.

She whimpered. "I don't want to know."

"Know what," he asked voice soft.

The girl drew in a big breath. "I don't want to know…if you hate me."

Aniu felt the frown against her skin but didn't understand it.

"Why would I hate you?"

"You were mad. You said I betrayed you. You didn't believe me," she whispered and started to pull away from the taiyoukai.

His grip tightened and she felt him tense behind her a second before his fangs plunged into her and she calmed. He growled against her neck and made her shudder. His long fingers played slow circles in her curls. The taiyoukai's voice whispered through her mind, _I could never hate you. You are too beautiful, my dear Aniu._


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter Twenty**_

"I need to go check on my wolves."

"Do you have to go right now, Kouga?"

"Aniu."

"Sorry."

Kouga grabbed the girl's chin and lifted her face to his. He smiled gently at her and she smiled back. He leaned his face down and kissed her nose.

"Don't be sad, I'll be back soon."

"Promise?"

"Yeah."

Her face brightened with the smile she gave him. Kouga suddenly valued that smile. He stroked his hand down the side of her face. "Bye." Then he was running through the woods.

"Bye!" Aniu called after him.

_**And then I crashed into you…**_

"Kagome!"

"Inuyasha!"

"Hey guys," Kagome said.

"Where were you?" Sango asked hugging her best friend.

"We just went for a walk."

"All night?" Miroku asked with an evil smirk on his face.

"No you pervert! We just walked and talked."

"Uh-huh."

WHAM!

"Shut up, monk."

"Geez, Inuyasha."

"Keh."

Inuyasha walked from the group and sat down with his back to one of the trees surrounding their campsite. Kagome watched him.

"Hello," Sango tapped Kagome on the head. "Anyone in there?"

Kagome jumped. "Sorry, what did you say?"

"Where did you guys go?"

"Oh, just around."

Sango put her hands on her hips.

"Really," she didn't sound convinced.

"Sango."

"You're both hiding something."

Inuyasha's ears perked slightly at that comment.

"See!"

"Sango, we just went to see Aniu."

Sango narrowed her eyes. "Without us?"

"It was an emergency."

"How did you know?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and turned around. "Ask Inuyasha, I'm going to sleep."

Sango turned to Inuyasha but he wasn't there. She looked up into the tree and around the campsite but he wasn't anywhere. She sighed and looked at Miroku.

"What are we going to do with them? They don't tell us anything."

"Maybe they will tell us when they are ready."

"I hate being out of the loop."

"So do I."

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Lady Aniu!"

"Hey Rin," Aniu said softly. "How are you doing?"

"I am fine. Jaken is sulking again."

"I thought he always did that," Aniu said as she knelt down in front of the little girl.

"Yeah."

The girls laughed softly as Sesshoumaru walked past them looking for Jaken. Where was that toad?

"Say, where is Jaken?" Aniu asked.

Sesshoumaru kept his surprise to himself. It was like she read his mind.

"He is down by the creek. I'll show you."

Aniu smiled and said, "Alright."

The golden haired girl stood and Rin took her hand and started leading her to the creek.

"Lady Aniu?"

"Yes, Rin."

"What happened to your neck?"

Aniu almost stopped but forced herself to keep going as her mind ran with what happened at the hot spring. She shook her head before the visual became clear.

"Uh, I was attacked by a demon."

Rin stopped and looked at Aniu with soft horror growing on her face. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Did Lord Sesshoumaru kill it?"

Aniu just stared at the girl for a few minutes. "Yeah."

The little girl smiled and continued on. "Lord Sesshoumaru will always protect us."

"Yeah. I believe he will."

Aniu resisted the urge to look behind her at the taiyoukai. They had only just realized what Sesshoumaru's bite had done to both of them. But it seemed that both of them were happy with the arrangement. For now.

"Jaken."

The toad startled at the cold tone that he knew so well. He whirled and saw Lord Sesshoumaru and Aniu standing behind him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru."

Aniu cleared her throat.

Jaken scowled at her. "Wench."

WHACK!

"You will show Aniu the same respect you show me or I'll kill you, Jaken. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru," the toad uttered as he rubbed his now sore head.

"Set up camp on that hill over there."

Jaken looked at where Sesshoumaru pointed and groaned. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. The gesture clearly said, Is there a problem?

"No, milord. I will get camp set up."

"Good."

Sesshoumaru started walking away and Aniu followed him.

"Where are you going, milord?"

"For a walk. Look after Rin."

"Yes, milord. Goodbye Lord Sesshoumaru."

Aniu turned and looked at him.

"Wench."

"Toad."

"Where are we going, Sesshoumaru?"

"For a walk."

"Where?"

"Somewhere."

Aniu grabbed his hand and he hesitated but kept going. The girl bumped her head against his shoulder. Sesshoumaru resisted putting his head on top of hers but then thought, Screw it. He put his cheek against the top of her head. Aniu smiled softly.

"So you still won't tell me where we are going?"

"No."

"You're soo mean," she said playfully.

"I know."

Her smile vanished. "I didn't mean…"

"I know."

"Sesshoumaru."

"Hmm."

"_Je t'aime._"

Sesshoumaru didn't understand that and he said so.

The girl smiled. "It means 'I love you' in a different language."

"Different language?"

"Yeah," and she didn't elaborate.

Sesshoumaru dropped it and took a turn. Aniu closed her eyes and let Sesshoumaru lead her wherever he wanted her to go. Then he stopped. The girl opened her eyes and looked at the stunning sight before her.

There was a small valley, carved out by a waterfall. The mist from the falls was all around them and the sun was reflecting the light. The light was creating a rainbow down near the bottom of the falls. The dirt around the falls was so red that it looked like blood had been poured into the earth. The dirt had fallen into the river below making it look like it was a river of blood. To some it wouldn't have been very romantic but for these two, it was.

"Wow," Aniu said with soft wonderment in her voice.

Sesshoumaru didn't answer. He just kept watching her face. He watched as the emotions crossed her face as well as her mind. They hadn't closed the marks since their little adventure in the hot spring. They really hadn't felt the need to.

The girl felt his eyes on her and she turned to see them intensely watching her. She looked into his eyes perplexed. She couldn't tell what he was thinking even though the marks were wide open.

"Whatcha thinkin'?"

"Nothing."

"Oh."

She turned away and looked at the sight before her. It really was beautiful. But Sesshoumaru was confused.

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Yes, there is," he persisted.

"No, there isn't," she snapped.

Sesshoumaru gave a growl but she still stayed looking away from him even though she growled back. He grabbed her arm and tried to turn her around but she wouldn't move. He finally just moved in front of her but she turned her face the other way. He grabbed her chin and she felt that supernatural strength in his hand. She knew that he could break her neck but he rarely ever let her feel that potential strength. Aniu let him turn her face back.

"What is wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"Yes, there is," he growled.

"No, there isn't," she growled back.

"Tell me," his voice was low.

"No," she said voice lower.

"See something is wrong."

Aniu sighed and averted her eyes. Sesshoumaru kissed her forehead and that brought her eyes back to him. "Tell me," he said.

"What's happening with us?"

It was so abrupt that Sesshoumaru was confused for a second.

"You mean with me and you or the triumvirates?"

"Us."

"Oh," he said softly and it was his turn to look away.

He dropped his hands from her chin and arm and took a step back. Aniu also took a step back when she was free. But she stepped into something. _Just a tree_, she thought. Trees don't have hands though. Hands grabbed her upper arms and she screamed. Sesshoumaru looked back at her to see Naraku standing right behind Aniu. Where did he come from? The taiyoukai started to go for his Tokijin.

"Bad, Sesshoumaru. I can't believe you just left Aniu out for the taking. You didn't even sense me, did you?" Naraku asked. He leaned his head down and whispered near Aniu's ear. "You didn't sense me either, did you, my precious?" One of his hands ran over her breasts and down lower and lower. He rubbed over her sex through her clothes.

Aniu whimpered and looked at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru had stopped going for Tokijin; he wouldn't get it out in time anyway. He watched as Naraku kissed Aniu's cheek and then trailed down her neck until he came to Sesshoumaru's bite mark. Naraku kissed it and Sesshoumaru's body shivered as if something had been injected into his skin. It wasn't a good shiver. It hurt like hell.

"You've all been very busy, I see."

Sesshoumaru snarled at him.

Aniu felt like someone had given her poison. Her whole body hurt and she cried out. Naraku smirked behind her and Sesshoumaru clenched his teeth against the feeling of being eaten alive.

_Kouga!_ They both screamed in their heads.

Kouga stumbled and fell in the forest as he felt the pain and screams of Sesshoumaru and Aniu. His body was burning. The wolf demon ignored it and started heading toward them.

Sesshoumaru tried to grab Aniu but Naraku moved them back and the taiyoukai fell to his knees.

"Sesshoumaru!"

Naraku turned Aniu around in his arms until he was holding her like a lover would. He kissed her hard and fast, his tongue piercing her lips. The half-immortal started to cry but Naraku kept kissing her. He pushed her to the ground with him on top. His hands caressed down her sides and he was kissing down the side of her neck. Aniu looked back at Sesshoumaru and started to reach her hand out to him but Naraku pinned her hand to behind her back.

The half-demon tore her kimono off and her body jerked with the force of it. Sesshoumaru was helpless, he couldn't move; neither could Aniu. When her body was bared to the world Naraku started kissing his way down her neck again until he came to that mark. He put a little more pressure on it this time and Aniu screamed. It was like he was shoving melted gold into her body. Sesshoumaru cried out behind her but she couldn't move, couldn't see him.

The black haired demon moved down her neck to her breasts. He kissed, bit, and licked them until they were pink and erect and Aniu was crying harder. He moved back up her body and lay himself on top of her. He whispered against her ear, "It'll be over soon."

Aniu cried out again as Naraku unbelted his hakama. He pushed away the cloth to show himself fully erect and ready. He laid on top of Aniu, his naked chest against hers, and his sex poking at her entrance. Aniu begged him. Then he breached her. In one stroke he fought the tightness of her body. She wasn't wet and she was tight and it hurt, like he was trying to shove himself out the other side of her. The girl screamed at the pain and her scream echoed throughout the forest.

Naraku moved out of her slowly and then shoved himself into her as quick as before and Aniu screamed again. He kept up this rhythm until her body started to widen and get wet. The girl kept screaming until her throat was raw and still she screamed. The half-demon was shoving himself inside of her as fast and as hard as he could. Aniu was silent underneath him, Sesshoumaru thought she might have passed out. Naraku gave one last push and then collapsed on her body. He pulled himself out and looked down at the girl, who was staring at him with wide, unfocused eyes.

"Thanks for the good time," he said and kissed her. He trailed down her neck again and this time he bit her on Sesshoumaru's mark. Aniu moaned because she couldn't scream or cry out anymore. But Sesshoumaru screamed for her. The taiyoukai had finally figured out what Naraku was doing besides raping Aniu. He had been shoving his putrid miasma into Aniu through Sesshoumaru's mark. And through Aniu he got to Sesshoumaru.

Naraku laughed and got to his feet, gathering his clothes under his arms. He looked back once more and then disappeared. The half-demon left the two to suffer in the wake of his miasma.

Aniu curled up on her side and didn't look at Sesshoumaru. The taiyoukai crawled to her and touched her head. At least they would die together.

Kouga burst through the trees and took in the beautiful sight and the less beautiful sight of Aniu and Sesshoumaru. Aniu was naked and Sesshoumaru was fully clothed. The wolf demon was confused but then saw the blood dripping down from between the girl's thigh. What happened? He didn't wait to find out, just knelt beside them both.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Mark me," Aniu answered hoarsely.

Kouga didn't argue just looked at Sesshoumaru who gave a small nod. The wolf demon leaned over the girl and bit down on the opposite side of Sesshoumaru's mark. Kouga took a little blood and then pulled back and kissed Aniu. The burning stopped as if someone had thrown cold water onto a fire. The taiyoukai felt instantly better and he sat up. Aniu pulled back from Kouga and curled tighter into her ball.

"Are you okay now?" Kouga asked.

Aniu nodded and Sesshoumaru said yes.

"What happened?" The wolf demon asked.

Sesshoumaru told the whole story.

The wolf demon stroked Aniu's hair and she flinched. He felt sorrow fill him. "Aniu it's okay. It's us."

Aniu nodded but stayed curled up.

"We should probably check and see how much damaged has been done," Kouga said softly.

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Aniu," he said softly.

She opened her eyes a little.

"We are going to check if you are ok. We won't hurt you. Promise." He smiled gently at the end but Aniu just nodded and turned her head.

Kouga looked sad but turned his eyes up at Sesshoumaru. "You or me?"

"I'll do it."

He moved down to her legs and slowly opened them. Aniu didn't fight though she wanted to. Sesshoumaru checked her out and frowned harder when he looked at Kouga.

"This isn't good."

"We should find Kagome."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

"She could help her better than we can."

Sesshoumaru sighed but nodded.

Kouga picked Aniu up and covered her with the remainder of her clothes. Aniu whimpered but became silent as she fell into a troubled sleep.

"Someone is coming!" Shippo yelled.

"Geez Shippo you don't have to yell so loud," Inuyasha said as he sniffed the air. He didn't need to though because the people in question came right up to him before he could blink.

"Sesshoumaru," said the hanyou as he began to draw his sword.

"I'm not here to fight," the taiyoukai said as he moved to the side to let Aniu and Kouga come up.

Aniu was lying limply in Kouga's arms. She had passed out on the way here; probably shock.

"Where's Kagome," the two demons asked together.

"Over there," Inuyasha said, pointing vaguely in her direction.

The two demons began to walk over to the teenage girl. Kagome spotted them before they reached and took in the state of Aniu. She ran to them and put her hand to Aniu's pale forehead. She looked up at Kouga. "This way."

The girl led the wolf demon and his carry on to a little hut that was where they were staying. She yelled for Sango before she stepped into the hut. "Put her down over there." Kagome said as she pointed to a mat and walked over to her bag for her first aid kit.

"What happened?"

"She was raped," Kouga said softly.

"By who? Sesshoumaru?"

"No. It was Naraku."

Kagome just stared at him and he shrugged. "Talk to Sesshoumaru. Apparently they didn't know that Naraku was near and he paralyzed them by shoving miasma through Aniu's mark and Naraku had his way with her."

"You don't sound very concerned."

The wolf demon stared at her. "I am."

The raven haired girl nodded and went to Aniu. When Kouga didn't leave she looked at him.

"What?"

"Out."

"Why?"

"Kouga."

"Okay."

He left without another word and Sango stepped through the door. The demon slayer looked a question at Kagome. Kagome told her all that she knew. Sango's face turned to massive sympathy and she came over to kneel beside Aniu. They began to examine the damage and see what they could do to help.

"What happened to Aniu?" The monk and hanyou asked together.

"She was raped," The taiyoukai and wolf youkai said together.

"I can't believe you would let that happen to her, Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha said.

Sesshoumaru growled and Kouga joined him but Inuyasha just growled back.

"If she was with us, she would be absolutely fine."

"Now, Inuyasha that isn't completely fair. Sesshoumaru did the best he could," Miroku said.

"Yeah, right. Sounds like he did a load of nothin'"

Sesshoumaru gave him a murderous glare and then turned his gaze back to the fire.

"Aren't you going to admit you failed her?" Inuyasha asked.

"Aren't you going to admit you failed Kagome?" Sesshoumaru retorted.

"Why you. How dare you!" Inuyasha yelled as he got to his feet.

"Inuyasha."

"Sit down, dog face."

"Shut up!"

Kouga stood.

"Sit down or..."

"Or what?"

"Or watch me…"

Kouga was cut off by a scream coming from the hut behind them. Sesshoumaru and Miroku stood staring at the hut. Kouga and Inuyasha forgot about their little threats as they too, stared at the hut. Another scream cut through the camp and then there was banging as someone ran through the hut. All four men began to run for the hut.

"Kagome, maybe we should…"

Sango didn't finish her sentence because Aniu woke and started screaming. The half-immortal grabbed a blanket and covered herself and backed up.

"Aniu it's okay. We are just here to help," Kagome said softly.

Aniu was crying and screaming. The girls looked at each other.

"Maybe she had a bad dream," Sango offered.

"In any case we need to calm her down."

Kagome and Sango stood and began to move toward the half-immortal. Aniu saw them coming and screamed. She ran through the small hut, knocking stuff into their path so they couldn't get to her easily.

Inuyasha came through the door followed by Miroku. Aniu caught sight of them and screamed in a high pitched voice. Inuyasha started toward her but Aniu pressed herself to the wall. He took a couple more steps when Aniu's hands started to glow. The wall behind her dissipated into a pile of ash. The hanyou stopped and looked at her amazed.

The golden haired girl took this opportunity to escape. She ran through the now invisible wall and into the dark. She pulled the blanket as tight around her as she could and began dodging through the trees and bushes.

Branches snagged on her blanket and skin but still she ran. An arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her to a stop. She screamed and started smacking at the arm around her waist. A pair of hands grabbed her wrists and stopped her from hurting the person behind her. She looked up into a pair of amber splashed eyes. His lips moved but she didn't hear anything but the blood roaring in her ears.

Sesshoumaru stared into her eyes and saw nothing sane in that look. It was like she had been cut off from water and had started to go insane. The girl finally registered him as male and started screaming and struggling between their grasps. The demons held on tighter and tried to calm her down but she couldn't hear a thing. Her screams were one long, ragged scream after another.

Finally, Sesshoumaru thought of something that might help or might make things worse. The taiyoukai looked at Kouga. "Bite your mark and I'll bite mine."

"Will that help?"

"I sure hope so."

Kouga looked unsure but began to lower his mouth to Aniu's neck; Sesshoumaru followed suit. They bit at the same time and Aniu went still in their arms. They both growled against her neck and she moaned. Sesshoumaru put his hands on her hips and Kouga put his arms around her waist, almost in the same position Aniu and Sesshoumaru had been in two nights ago in the spring.

Aniu looked up at the stars and felt herself swimming back to the surface of her mind. She worked her mouth three times before saying, "Kouga. Sesshoumaru."

The demons lowered her slowly to the ground, their mouths never leaving her neck. When her back was against the ground on the blanket, they let go of their hold on her neck. Their faces hovered over hers and they both whispered her name.

The half-immortal tried to smile but failed and decided just to touch them. She lifted her hands and put one on Sesshoumaru's hand and the other on Kouga's. She moved her hands to her stomach, dragging theirs along too, until their warms hands lay on her stomach. She whispered one word before her world was dragged under, "Sorry."

The demons understood why she was sorry because of the metaphysical and physical marks on her. She was sorry for trapping them into a triumvirate. She was sorry for using both of them for food. She was sorry for making her their mate. She was sorry she ever came to this world and tried to help because she seemed to be making it worse.

Kouga stroked his hand down her face as her eyes lost focus and fluttered shut. Sesshoumaru ran his hand down her arm as he felt tears against his lids. He blinked them away and looked at Kouga. Tears shone in his eyes too. They both had a moment of understanding and then they were both lost to confusion. Was this ever going to work out?

_**Mist and shadow  
Cloud and shade  
All shall fade  
All shall fade…**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter Twenty-One**_

Aniu leaned against a tree, breathing hard and holding her rounded stomach. Rounded stomach? Her ears strained to hear any sound. _There!_ She quickly dived away from the tree and got to her feet. The golden haired girl looked back to see the tree she had been hiding behind, crushed under the demon chasing her.

A sharp pain pierced her stomach and she gasped, collapsing to her knees. She looked down at her stomach to see a spear going through her body. A hand grasped the spear and it wasn't hers. Aniu didn't have time to look up because whoever's hand that was pulled on the spear. The spear pulled on her skin and something that was inside her stomach. Her skin had started to grow over the spear already, which meant the weapon hadn't been gold. Aniu screamed and felt something fall out of her stomach along with the spear.

A pool of blood lay at her feet. There was a large piece of meat with a spear through it. Her brain didn't make sense of the picture at first, it was trying to protect her but she didn't look away so her brain showed her and suddenly she saw it. The spill of short hair, the small arms and claws and even smaller toes. A baby. She looked at the face of the baby and noticed a resemblance. It looked like…

Running, running to the edge of her strength. She tripped on a stone and was flat faced into the ground. The girl tried to get up but something pierced her back and she was pinned to the ground. She would have screamed if she had enough breath but she didn't so she couldn't.

Someone grabbed her arms and pulled her off of the spear. Her flesh clung to the weapon and she screamed. A gag was stuck in her mouth and she looked up into the face in front of her. It was a black blur but it slowly came into focus. It was…

No where left to go. Aniu looked down at the edge of the cliff and could just barely see the surf hitting the side of it. Her breathing was ragged and she turned around, looking for her attacker. She didn't see the black figure appear in front of her; faster than her eyes could see. He pierced her in her flat stomach and then pushed her backwards. Aniu was falling, falling faster and faster until her back in the surf. Her hands grasped the sword in her belly and she pulled it out. The salt water filled the fast closing void and she knew that she had missed something valuable. Swimming towards the surface, she felt pain in her stomach from the salty water.

The surface came faster than she expected and she took in a deep breath and looked down at her stomach. The salt had stopped the wound from closing and it was bleeding furiously. Something white flowed out from the wound and Aniu didn't have time to register it because a wave took her under and another smashed her against the rocks. She fell back into the water and was dragged farther under. Darkness swirled over her vision and her last thought was, _I lost him._

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open , And I don't feel like I am strong enough, 'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome, And I don't feel right when you're gone away…**_

Aniu sat up gasping, sheet clutched against her chest. She looked around at her surroundings. She was in a hut that had probably seen better days. Kouga was sitting in a corner with his right knees up and his arm draped across it. He never stirred. Panic set into her throat and she looked around frantically for Sesshoumaru. He was lying beside her and sleeping peacefully. The girl breathed a sigh of relief and started to get up quietly. Neither of the demons stirred but she didn't look into it.

She tiptoed outside and stood in front of the door looking at the sunrise right in front of her. She stretched and yawned. So tired; she should just go back to bed. But she was confused and needed to figure this out.

Looking down at her clothes she noticed that they were odd. It was a strapless dress; almost like a prom dress from a different era. It was gold and made of silk. Of course, the gold silk looked pale against her hair but it was still pretty. Aniu also noticed that she wasn't wearing shoes. That was no big deal though so she just stepped off the deck and started into the forest.

The dress moved surprisingly easily through the forest. It never once caught on the gnarly branches. In fact the dress just slipped through their clutches and Aniu continued. She followed her nose until she reached her destination.

Aniu sat on the bank of the small creek when she picked up on another presence. Her body became tense but then relaxed.

"I know you're there, mother," she called out softly.

Isis stepped out behind her daughter with a smile gracing her lips. "You have gotten stronger."

Aniu sighed.

Isis came to sit beside her and stare at the clear water. "Want to tell me about them?"

The golden haired didn't move or speak to her mother.

"There are other ways I can find out about them."

"None that you are so willing to use," Aniu said softly.

Isis sighed. "True."

The half-immortal stayed quiet but was starting to get anxious. "You know about…"

"Yes."

"How?" Aniu asked, confusedly.

Isis gave her an eloquent look. "You are my daughter."

Strangely that made sense to our girl. She turned back to the river and slowly but surely began to tell Isis about her dreams.

A figure peered through the bush and listened to Aniu and Isis talking. The figure was surprised that neither one of them had sensed his presence. It made him think less of both immortals. But what he didn't expect was to here the stunning news that sent the golden haired girl into her mother's arms. This news was shocking even to him but he would certainly use this to the full potential. He would break them up for sure and she would come running back to him soon enough.

Isis stroked Aniu's hair as the girl clung to her clothes, her face buried in Isis' chest. The immortal sung a soothing song to her daughter:

_With every moment of every day  
My heart is aching with words to say  
I can't explain it, the way I feel  
All that you've given has been so real  
I couldn't breathe some, I couldn't breathe  
Something more to live  
I didn't want none I didn't want  
Nothing more than this._

All the time, all the time  
You have given me love more than I know  
_All the time, all the time_

_You have give me love more than I know___

My words are wasted when I don't speak  
Of all your wonders within our reach  
The more you show me your printed hands  
To be more grateful, to understand  
I couldn't breathe some, I couldn't breathe  
Something more to live  
I didn't want none I didn't want  
None, nothing more than this.

All the time, all the time  
You have given me love more than I know  
_All the time, all the time_

_You have given me love more than I know___

The way you've planned it, it's more than I can see  
I'll never understand it until I live with you in eternity

All the time, all the time  
You have given me love more than I know  
_All the time, all the time_

_You have given me love more than I know_

Aniu's tears slowed at her mothers soothing voice and her hands clutched less at her clothing. Aniu looked up at the golden goddess.

"What am I going to do?"

"Tell them would be the first thing."

Aniu moved her glance down. "I can't."

Isis sighed. "Very well my daughter. But I will tell you this: Your dreams are a foreshadowing of a future event. I can't tell you when or where but that it is coming. I am sorry that you have gotten this gift but I cannot take it away. You will see future events, most of them involving you but occasionally will have one of your men or Kagome. You won't be able to see anyone in the visions besides those connected to you."

Aniu cuddled closer to her mother. "I can't do this."

Isis chucked Aniu's chin. "You can and you will. That is the way of an immortal; to help those that need us. You will continue as you have and you will succeed in your mission before you leave this world."

"But, mother, what is my mission?"

Isis dropped her hand and started to gather them both to their feet. "That is for you to find out. Not for me to share." She turned Aniu toward the forest. "Now go back and do what you want. Tell them or don't tell them. If you need me, just call me." Isis turned and walked across the water until her body faded into the breeze.

Aniu was left alone once again and she was cold to the core. The silk had been pretty but now it was just cold. She turned to the forest and began walking back to camp. Maybe she could snuggle with Sesshoumaru and forget this whole thing. But some things can't be forgotten no matter how hard you try. They continue to grow until you finally have to realize there is something wrong with you. There was something very wrong with Aniu.

_**  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
You've gone away, you don't feel me, anymore**_

"Aniu!"

"Aniu!"

The two demons called out to the girl but received no answer from her. Sesshoumaru walked over to Kouga. They had woken up to find Aniu gone and her scent undetectable even though they knew her scent like the fresh scent of grass. The demons couldn't even sense her presence nearby and they soon became worried. They went out in search for her but found nothing. It had been a good hour since they had left the shack.

"Did you see her?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"No," Kouga replied tiredly.

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth when he felt someone hug him from behind. He turned, claws ready to kill such a person that would dare to hug him. His claws stopped inches away from Aniu's head.

"Aniu," he said softly and surprised.

Aniu snuggled closer to his chest and the tears that had stopped flowed again. Kouga came from behind her and hugged her and Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru put his arms around the girl and the demon. The dog demon laid his head on top of Aniu's and the wolf demon laid his forehead on her shoulder.

"Where were you?" they both asked softly.

The half-immortal shook her head and snuggled even deeper into the warmth of them both. The day had turned so cold her body heat couldn't keep the silk warm.

Kouga moved away from them and Sesshoumaru picked Aniu up and carried her to the hut. The wolf youkai opened the door and held it for them. The dog youkai stepped through and laid Aniu down on her cot. He began to ease away from her when she grabbed him fiercely and pulled him down to her.

"Don't leave me," she whispered hoarsely.

Sesshoumaru nodded and Aniu looked past him.

She reached her other hand out to Kouga. "Kouga, stay with us please."

"I don't—," he started.

"Please," she said desperately.

Kouga grabbed her hand and she pulled him down on the other side of her. The both lay down simultaneously. Aniu curled onto her side, facing Kouga. Sesshoumaru wrapped himself around her from behind and kissed her cheek. Kouga slid down a bit then put his face into her neck and put his arms around them both.

Aniu clung to them like they were her favorite stuffed toys. So much had gone wrong in such a little time. When was she going to be able to have a break? When her life ended.

Aniu stretched in the early morning rays of the sun, on the porch. Today would be a much better day. Today everything would go back to normal and she could continue on with Sesshoumaru and Kouga. She smiled. Everything was good now.

"Have you told them what is wrong with you, yet?" asked an evil male voice.

Aniu let out an _eep_ that only girls seem to do. She turned her head fast, making her golden hair spray out behind her. Her green orbs locked onto the figure towering over her. She screamed as she saw his face.

"Naraku!"

He laughed and grabbed her. "I missed you," he whispered into the crook of her neck.

The half-immortal whimpered and flexed her claws. They elongated in a few seconds and she swept them upward. "Go to Hell you bastard!"

But she missed and Naraku leapt back. Then he started coming toward her again.

SWISH!

A sword appeared where Naraku had been about to step. The dark hanyou looked up to see Sesshoumaru in front of him, blocking his view of Aniu.

"You'll leave her alone," Sesshoumaru growled.

Naraku raised an eyebrow. "So you have no clue." He sounded surprised but he was just playing.

"No clue about what?"

"About the—," he began.

"Enough!" Aniu shouted before he got any further. "What do you want, Naraku?"

"Why would you ask me that?"

"Cause you always want something."

He smirked. "Just you."

Aniu flinched and Sesshoumaru struck out with his Tokijin. Kouga appeared in front of Aniu. He grabbed her arm and started leading her away from the fighting.

Kouga slid to a stop when he saw a white girl in front of him. "Kanna," he growled dangerously. He pushed Aniu behind him.

"Kouga, I shall take your soul," Kanna said.

A white mist appeared around Kouga and he started to go weak but then Aniu touched him and he felt stronger.

"Kanna can't take your soul now," Aniu said from behind him.

Kouga leapt at Kanna and began to fight her dodging form.

Aniu gave a quick glance back at Sesshoumaru to see him and Naraku dancing to the fight. It looked like Sesshoumaru was beating Naraku. A small miracle.

Something ripped into her shoulder and the sound of silk and meat tearing was a thick sound that filled the air. Everything and everyone became still. Sesshoumaru turned to see Aniu with her shoulder bleeding and a large demon behind her. Aniu collapsed to her knees staring into Sesshoumaru's eyes. The taiyoukai gave a loud roar and attacked Naraku with a new fury. Kouga echoed Sesshoumaru and kept up his attack on Kanna.

"Aniu!"

The half-immortal looked up slowly to see Inuyasha and his gang coming. She gathered her feet under her and started running from the demon, holding her shoulder in a small attempt to stop the bleeding. She ran across to the other edge of the clearing and turned with her back to the forest.

Inuyasha and his gang had started fighting against thousands of demons that had appeared out of nowhere. Kagome's purifying arrows felled many of them and Inuyasha's windscar helped too.

"Wind Tunnel," Miroku yelled.

Demons were sucked into the hole in his hand but he had to stop because of Naraku's poisonous insects. He was resulted to using sutras and his staff. Sango was fighting beside him with her bone weapon. Kirara was beside Sango fighting the demons as well. But Sango stopped, looking at the person in front of her.

"Kohaku," she whispered.

Kohaku turned and ran into the forest. Sango yelled after him and followed with Miroku at her heels. Kirara didn't follow because she was watching Inuyasha and Kagome's backs.

Aniu took all of this in within a second and started to go to them to help them fight, when she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. She gasped and again everything became silent.

The half-immortal felt blood come up her throat and drip down her chin. She looked down to see the end of a sword sticking out of her belly. Feet came into her view and she looked up to see a white clad, Hakudoshi. He smiled at her. The sounds of fighting had drowned out and the only thing she could do was sit there and watch as Hakudoshi took another sword and shoved it below her sternum. She screamed, her body bucking against the sword, pushing it deeper into her body. Hakudoshi kissed her as she screamed and shoved the sword up through her heart and out her shoulder. Aniu closed her eyes and began to fall back to the ground. Her last thought was heard by everyone connected to her though. _I lost Sesshoumaru's son._

Sesshoumaru dropped to his knees. His throat was tight but not with tears. It felt like he was choking on the blood that was in his throat. He couldn't breathe. His amber orbs took in Kouga dropping to his knees in front of Kanna, and Inuyasha and Kagome falling to the ground in front of the demons. The taiyoukai realized that he wasn't choking on his blood but Aniu's. He closed the marks between them and looked up to see Naraku standing above him, poised to kill.

The dog demon spun on his knees and brought his sword up to cut the dark hanyou in half. Naraku looked shocked as his body fell backwards onto the porch floor. Sesshoumaru got to his feet and stood over the dark hanyou as his body began to disappear.

"No!" Sesshoumaru exclaimed. "You are not leaving alive!"

He raised his sword and stabbed Naraku in the heart but the dark hanyou just laughed at him as he left.

Kouga had slain Kanna and she lied dead at his feet. Her white dress was in bloody tatters and her head was no where to be found.

Inuyasha and Kagome had finished off the left over demons and now stood looking to where the others were looking. Aniu.

Hakudoshi had fled, leaving Aniu with one sword sticking out of her and the other one that had tore through her chest, in her throat.

Sesshoumaru took slowly, jerky steps to the bloody pile that was supposed to be Aniu. The other followed but still farther away than Sesshoumaru so that he saw her first. Her chest was a bloody ruin that didn't even look like Aniu's chest. She also wasn't breathing or if she was then he couldn't tell. Blood pour out of her throat and the wound in her stomach. Sesshoumaru went to his knees beside her. He touched her stomach and remembered her last thought. _Son?_ He didn't linger on it too long, just looked at her face and smoothed away the locks on her face.

"Aniu," he whispered.

Kouga knelt beside them and grasped the end of the sword in her throat. Tears were drying on his face as he pulled the blade from her neck. Flesh clung to the sword, causing almost more damage than when it went in. But the clinging flesh said that she was healing. She was healing!

This news made Sesshoumaru grasp the blade in Aniu's stomach and pull it out. There was a thick meaty sound and Aniu whimpered but the sword was out. Aniu's hand moved slowly to her stomach. Sesshoumaru opened the marks that he had shut down earlier. He felt her think that she was alive but she still had lost Sesshoumaru's baby.

Sesshoumaru put his forehead against hers until her eyes opened slowly. He let her see what he thought of her and everything she did. He put it all into his eyes and watched as they filled with tears. He kissed her lips and stood up. Kouga took Aniu into his arms and Sesshoumaru held her hand as she passed out again. The two demons kept walking with Aniu's limp body in Kouga's arm and Sesshoumaru's hand in Aniu's. The taiyoukai slung his arm around Kouga's shoulders and together they walked into the forest.

Inuyasha and Kagome followed them without even thinking about Sango and Miroku, who had yet to return. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and he didn't protest. Together they could get through anything.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter Twenty-Two**_

Kagome felt the wind rushing past her as Inuyasha carried her on his back. The raven haired girl's thoughts wandered as she cuddled against Inuyasha's back. Kagome's thoughts kept returning to Aniu and the child that would never come. What would it be like to know that you are going to birth a child and then have it taken away? A shudder passed through the girl's body.

"Are you alright?"

The soft tones startled Kagome. "Yeah," she replied softly.

Inuyasha stopped. "What's wrong, Kagome?"

The girl shook her head. "Nothing."

The hanyou set Kagome on the ground and turned to look at her. He studied her face for a while then narrowed his eyes. "Yes, there is."

Kagome looked at him with brown eyes that had gone hard with feeling.

Inuyasha growled.

"Alright," Kagome sighed. "I was thinking about Aniu."

The hanyou sat down, pulling Kagome down with him. "What about Aniu?"

"What it would be like to know that you are with child but then have that child taken away from you."

Inuyasha went still next to her. "Are you…Are you thinking about having children?"

Kagome rested her head on the red clad boy's shoulder. "I don't know. I mean I remember thinking about it when I was younger. Now…"

He waited for her to continue but she kept quiet. "Now?" he prompted.

"Now, it sounds really nice to have a child of my own."

Inuyasha shielded his amber orbs with his eyelids. _What is she saying? Is she asking me…asking me…asking me to…make this possible for her?_

"Inuyasha," asked Kagome hesitantly.

"Yeah."

"Would you…I mean…Would you help me?"

He cleared his throat. "With what?"

"With making this possible."

Inuyasha choked and Kagome blushed.

"I'm sorry."

"It's nothing you just surprised me."

Those chocolate brown orbs looked up at him. "What are you saying?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

He nodded. "Yes."

A smile graced her red lips. "Yes."

"Yes."

"Okay."

Eyelids blinked over green orbs as Aniu woke to the sensation of being held by two men. She felt an arm draped over her stomach and another around her shoulders. Blinking away the sleep, she tried to sit up but the hands tightened. The girl let out a small whimper and there was soon a face in front of her. A smile spread her lips as she saw the blue orbs of a worried wolf king.

"'Ello Kouga," she said tiredly.

The wolf youkai smiled but his eyes were still worried and haunted. "Hello, Aniu. How are you feeling?"

Aniu was silent for a few minutes. "I'm okay," she whispered.

"You sure?" Kouga asked as he leaned over her.

A grin spread across the golden girl's mouth as she realized the wolf's intention. "Now."

"Good," Kouga whispered against her lips. "Then I can do this." He kissed her softly on the lips.

The kiss was slow and sensual at first but then quickly grew into something urgent. Kouga ate at Aniu's lips like he would crawl inside them, using lips, teeth and tongue to get her taste. The wolf had crawled on top of her when a low growl sounded from Aniu's right side.

The golden girl released Kouga's lips with a gasp and slowly turned her head to look at Sesshoumaru, smiling. The wolf youkai leaned his head upon her cheek as she turned.

"And good morning to you Sesshoumaru," Aniu said teasingly.

The taiyoukai growled again and then kissed her ferociously. Aniu would have to open her lips or be cut on his fangs with the force of his kiss. She obliged and opened her mouth wide as his tongue surged into her mouth. He licked the roof of her mouth and a sound escaped low in her throat.

The wolf on top of her growled with frustration and began kissing his way down her neck and to her breasts. Aniu moaned into Sesshoumaru's mouth and he ate the sound. Kouga slowly parted her kimono and bared her breasts to the world. Her breathing quickened as he began to slowly lick her breasts.

Panic slipped through her body as she felt Kouga and Sesshoumaru's erections against her body. She pushed both the males off of her with a strength that startled them. She closed her gaping kimono and then looked at both of them with fearful eyes. Tears lined her eyes and she quickly got to her feet and ran out of the hut. The males were quick to follow.

Aniu didn't get far before she was wrapped in the strong arms of her white male and looking into the eyes of her tan sweetie. The half-immortal fought Sesshoumaru but couldn't get away and she sagged in his arms.

The demons could feel in her emotions flood through their consciousness: her sorrow, her fear, her lust, her love, and her regret. They brought her back to the hut and laid her down again. The men comforted her and tried to soothe her. Aniu grew quiet in their grasp but her emotions would not recede.

Aniu looked down at Sesshoumaru, draped across her stomach, with her tear soaked face. "Sesshoumaru…"

"No."

The girl blinked.

"I don't hate you."

"But…but I killed your child."

The taiyoukai shook his head against her stomach, sending goosebumps across her skin. "No, Naraku killed…the child."

"But…I…"

Kouga kissed her softly and looked into her green orbs. "He's right, Aniu. You are not at fault."

Aniu remained silent and then looked away from them both. Kouga kissed her cheek and Sesshoumaru kissed her navel. The half-immortal pushed them off her and then went to the corner of the hut and laid down, curling onto her side, into a small, tight, ball.

Naraku laughed in his cave beneath the ruined mountain. Mount Hakurai had been taken over quite some time ago but he had dug his way back under the mountain. A new lair for him.

The dark hanyou stared at the scenes unfolding between his foes. Everything was going as planned. A grin spread his lips, revealing his white teeth in the concealing dark. The time was coming to move again. Naraku couldn't contain his excitement.

Isis watched the same scenes as Naraku. The immortal couldn't be more disappointed in the world. Her daughter was falling apart in regret and her triumvirates were falling down the same well. The goddess had to do something. She had to fix something in order to right the wrongs.

Breathing deeply, the goddess let her mind flow out along the land. She felt squirrels hiding in their trunk as a demon passed by and the demon was so hungry. She ignored the urge to join forces with the demon and slaughter a village. Her mind touched a familiar one and she put her effort into breaking passed the barriers.

It was like pushing through molasses and it made sweat break out along her wall. It took her fifteen minutes to break pass the barriers and spread calm over the overwhelmed mind.

_Daughter_, she whispered into the distraught mind.

Aniu looked up as if she could see Isis. _Mother? What do you want?_

_Your mind has become a mess and you are allowing Naraku to reinforce. You are making him stronger with every delay. You must push your problems back and fight._

_But…I can't go against him. He…he…he…you know mother!_

Isis growled with frustration._ You have gotten over that. You know what holds you back and you are stupid to let it hold you back._

_I thought you loved me._

_Aniu! Don't you dare say that to me again. You know how much I love you. I'm trying to protect you. If you pity yourself then you are going to give Naraku a chance to kill you. He sees your weakness and he will push it in everyway until he destroys you and everyone you love._

The half-immortal was silent for a long while. A sigh escaped her lips. _Very well. What do I do to rid myself of this torment?_

_First of all it is not your torment. Don't you feel it? This would never happen if you were yourself. Dig deep and see what I mean._

Aniu 'looked' deep inside herself until she found a 'spot' on her back. It had allowed Naraku to mess with her over and over again. She felt frustration stir in her mind. Gathering what power she could, she struck the spot. A visual flashed before her and she could see three figures.

_Naraku was sitting in front of Kanna and Hakudoshi. Hakudoshi looked up at Aniu as if he could see all those miles away. His eyes filled with pity and sorrow. It was almost like he regretted what he did to her. Kanna was emotionless and Naraku's face held amusement. Kanna and Naraku looked up together, as if they could sense her presence. The power hit Naraku and broke Kanna's mirror. Strangely, the power washed over Hakudoshi. The dark hanyou fell back with a scream and the white girl remained quiet as her life was snuffed out. The energy from the girl traveled up the line of power that connected Aniu to the group. The energy hit her and cut her line to the group. But Aniu saw Hakudoshi's face before the image cut. He mouthed, 'Help me.'_

Aniu came back to herself, gasping for breath. Hands rubbed along Aniu's body, comfortingly as she shivered. _What do we do now?_

_You must find them and destroy Naraku, _said Isis.

_What about Hakudoshit?_

_What do you think?_

Aniu remained silent only her thoughts betrayed her actions.

_Yes, Aniu. That is the answer. Now go before it is too late and defeat this foe and save all of Japan._ Isis left Aniu's mind and giving the girl some of her strength.

Aniu looked up at the men holding her. "Let's kill a dark hanyou."

The men blinked at her and then understood her meaning. They both nodded in unison.

"Tomorrow morning," said Sesshoumaru softly.

Kouga nodded.

Aniu grinned. "Alright."

That night the threesome slept together in the warmth of each other's bodies. Miles away Kagome and Inuyasha slept quietly in the camp with Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara. Kikyou walked along the path that led to Mount Hakurai. _Here we meet again. The great powers of Japan fighting for the lives of thousands of humans. This is where it began. This is where it shall end._


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter Twenty-Three**_

"It is time."

Aniu looked at Sesshoumaru on her left and Kouga on her right. Further in the valley around the ruins of Mount Hakurai were Inuyasha and Kagome. Sango, Miroku and Kirara were flying above the mountain. Kikyo was on the other side of the ruins, or so Aniu sensed. Just beneath those ruins the groups could feel the seething anger of Naraku. He knew it was the end but refused to believe it. With good reason, because he would die.

The land surged, as if being pushed underneath by an unknown force. Inuyasha's gang was yelling to each other and shouting questions. The groups held their ground and soon they had their answer.

Demons soared out of the ground and into the sky like a vortex out of hell. The demons screamed their delight and went flying to every individual group.

Sesshoumaru drew his Tokijin; Kouga readied his claws; Inuyasha released his Tetsusaiga; Kagome drew her bow as well as Kikyo; Sango moved her Hiraikotsu into place; Miroku readied his staff and sutras; Aniu spoke a few words and a bow appeared in her hands, drawn tight, and a sword appeared at her waist. Now was the time. This started the beginning.

Arrows were released from the half-immortal and the two priestesses. A shimmering purple light emanated from two and a golden glow came from the other. Demons screamed as the arrows swirled together through the main mass of them. Enraged now, they flew with greater speed.

Sango and Miroku dodged on Kirara's back as demons flew at them. A spark caught Sango's eye. She turned to look.

"Sango!" Miroku screamed as a demon nearly took her head.

The demon slayer ignored him and swallowed hard as she looked at the figure below.

"Kohaku!"

The boy looked up. His eyes were devoid of anything and everything as he his Kusarigami flew at his sister. It was easily dodged and they slowly descended. Sango leaped off the fire cat and ran to her brother, blocking every attack he threw at her. Tears glittered in her eyes and her only focus was Kohaku. Miroku guarded Sango's back as she ran crazily toward her brother. Sango fought Kohaku and Miroku and Kirara protected both of them.

Inuyasha and Kagome were combining their attacks to diminish their enemies faster. The attacks seemed to be draining them faster than killing their enemies. Kagome was down on one knee now, just to keep standing up and Inuyasha had shed his haori so that he could cool down a little. The battle seemed to be at a standstill from their point of view.

Kikyo felt the strain against her fake body but kept her fight strong. Her stance never wavered and her arrows never lost their power. The priestess searched with her miko powers for an end in these monsters but to no avail.

Kouga's muscles ached from overuse. He staggered every once in a while when a cramp hit him. The wolf wasn't getting very far with his claws and teeth so he started to use his sword. Things were bad if the wolf had to use his sword. With a roar the wolf cut off the head of a very large ogre demon. He panted and only saw more of these demons. This had to end soon.

Sesshoumaru was faring well even though he felt a slight strain. Tokijin was working out just fine for these bastards. His powers had not wavered and his strength stayed strong. At the corners of his eyes, Sesshoumaru saw red. He hoped it was just blood but had a feeling that it wasn't. A surge of bloodlust hit the taiyoukai, forcing him to fight harder. Definitely something worse.

Aniu's strength seemed as if it was endless. Arrow's were flying off her bow so fast and with so much power that the other groups looked to her for strength. She was already giving them her power. The triumvirates pulled at her power, opposite of what was supposed to be happening. They were supposed to be giving her strength, but she had reversed the effects, so that the power left to destroy Naraku. But it was so many people.

The girl was half demon, half immortal, so her power was immense, but not unlimited. She felt the pull on her strength and her barriers started to crumble under the weakness. She felt the emotions of the past months flood her body. Guilt, sorrow, rage, pain and pleasure overwhelmed her senses.

Her knees collapsed beneath her and her arms began to shake. Her bow shook and her aim was off. She lowered the bow as she felt tears fill her eyes. A sense of failure raged through her body. That wasn't right. It wasn't her feelings being projected into her mind; it was someone else's.

Aniu searched the battlefield, but all she could see was corpses and more demons. She searched with her power and felt it strike a barrier in the midst of all the demons. Taking deep breaths, she clamed her shaking limbs and, from her knees, she shot off an arrow that used the last of her strength.

The arrow let off a substantial amount of power that destroyed every demon in a quarter mile radius. The arrow kept going until it hit a barrier. A shining light blinded all parties and made them look up. Aniu saw Naraku standing in the golden after haze before a pain shot her belly, blurring her vision with red and black, finally causing her to pass out from the pain.

Naraku smirked as he looked down on the pitiful beings that thought they were going to destroy him. But it had not gone unnoticed that that damn half-immortal had destroyed all his demons and his barrier. No matter, he still couldn't be destroyed so easily.

The dark hanyou felt the eyes of all the groups on his descending from. A dark chuckle escaped his lips as he landed. He landed over and wrapped his hand over a fleshy neck. Eyelids fluttered over dark green orbs as he lifted the slight weight to his face. He waited until the eyes fluttered open and fear filled their green depths.

"Not so strong now, are you?" Naraku chuckled menacingly.

Aniu couldn't talk; she was choking under the pressure of Naraku's fingers. Where were Sesshoumaru and Kouga? Where was every body? Aniu reached out with her mind and felt Kouga digging through the mountain; Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kikyo were helping Kouga; Sango and Miroku both fighting Kohaku; Sesshoumaru turning to see Aniu in Naraku's grasp, coming to her.

Naraku dug his fingers into her neck and she felt blood seep down the column of her throat. Her eyes snapped back to Naraku's face as he smirked down at her.

"I have a present for you, sweetheart," he growled.

Before, Aniu could react to his menacing growl, a knife sliced deep into her back. Her skin sizzled and her blood burned; the knife was bronze.

Naraku pulled the knife down from her left should to her right hop, jerking the blade from her body at the end. Aniu screamed and Naraku smiled. He crashed his lips against hers, swallowing her screams as he dug his fingers into her wound.

The half-immortal felt Naraku's miasma course through her veins. _No!_ He was killing her. Tears sprang in her eyes and Naraku released her mouth. The hanyou moved his hand from her neck to her hair. He licked the wounds he had inflicted upon her throat, pushing more of his putrid miasma into her body.

Aniu's blood scent filled Sesshoumaru's sensitive nose as he neared her. Naraku's miasma was also present. The taiyoukai howled as he saw what was happening on that hill. He could fell the miasma surge through his veins. He was poisoning her.

Naraku had heard Sesshoumaru's howl of rage and blocked the blow aimed at his head with ease. The dark hanyou dropped the golden girl into a crumpled heap at his feet. Blood seeped in a pool under the girl, the wound in her back not healing with its normal speed. From the healing speed, the taiyoukai could tell that a bronze blade had been used to create the wound.

Rage seethed over the sides of Sesshoumaru's barriers and his eyes turned red. A tornado swarmed around Sesshoumaru's human figure as his inner youkai emerged in a flood of rage.

A large dog appeared in front of Naraku. This dog was huge; three or four stories high at least. In his true form, the taiyoukai was not easily defeated.

The dark hanyou swallowed hard enough that the great beast heard it. Naraku kicked the girl hard enough so Sesshoumaru could see the body jerk, making a deep growl emanate from the beast's throat. _Perfect,_ thought Naraku.

The dog lashed out with one of his big paws. Naraku dodged it and was on top of Sesshoumaru before the dog could catch the movement. Rolling over sent the dark hanyou flying and the dog went bounding right behind him. Naraku's robes were snagged on the big creature's claws. He struggled as the dog brought him up by his clothes to the dog's face. A growl emanated from the demon's throat, his pearly whites shown in a snarl.

Naraku's lips twitched with insane amusement. This was a stupid way to destroy his body for about the hundredth time. Fear rolled through him and he wondered what the hell was going on. He looked away from the beast's face and looked at the remnants of Mount Hakurai. There he saw Kanna and Kagura surrounded by Inuyasha, Kagome, Kikyo and…Hakudoshi. Naraku snarled at the betrayal of his own flesh. _Perish,_ he thought to the boy. Hakudoshi screamed.

"NO!" Screamed Aniu from beneath them.

"There is nothing you can do half-breed," Naraku growled at her.

The dark hanyou felt power build from below him and he knew that the girl was going to use as much of her strength as she could to save that backstabbing kid. But why? Naraku could feel his connection with Hakudoshi grow weaker. _He will die if she keeps this up._ A voice whispered inside his head, _Not if he has me._ He howled with anger and Sesshoumaru took this chance to carve up his body.

The group surrounding Kagura and Kanna saw the bundle in the white girl's hands begin to pulse. Kagome readied her arrow; Inuyasha readied Tetsusaiga; Sesshoumaru transformed back into his humanoid form and readied his Tokijin; Kikyo readied her bow as well. From the hill where she was lying, Aniu slowly rose to her feet and chanted a few words. A large willow-carved bow appeared in her hands and a silver dagger hung at her hip. Using her bow, Aniu limped toward the group. She stood in the gap between Kikyo and Inuyasha when she brought the bow up into position. All the arrows and swords began to glow with a faint green luminescence. With an unseen signal the arrows and sword powers went flying to the figures in the middle. With ear piercing screams, Kanna and Kagura were disintegrated.

The dust and power subsided and the group in the circle around relaxed. It was over. Aniu hobbled into the circle, a grim look on her face.

"Aniu," Inuyasha whispered, "it's over. He's dead."

The golden half-immortal didn't answer him but continued forward. She was standing over the ground where the two demon girls had been standing but moments before. Her bow vanished and she collapsed to her knees. The men of the group surged forward, as if to help her but she held up a hand and they halted. Aniu dug through the soft, charred earth until her fingers touched soft cloth. Aniu dug around the cloth and found a baby's face looking up at her. With a look she caught Hakudoshi's frightened gaze. She could feel his pulse in the back of her head and she could taste his fear on the back of her throat. She whispered calm thoughts to him.

The baby looked up at her with innocent eyes but there was a knowledge behind them that told her this baby was not as innocent as he seemed. With shaky hands, Aniu unsheathed the silver dagger that glinted in the sun as she brought it up toward the baby's heart. The baby reached out with its tiny hand and Aniu couldn't resist the urge to give the baby her finger. As soon as her finger touched the baby's hand she felt pain lash through her body and that her soul was laid bare to this baby. Tears flowed from her eyes and she raised her knife up, where it sparked in the early sun setting rays, and brought it down through the baby's heart. From the little finger clutching her finger, she could feel the pain of both the baby and Naraku. If she had a choice she would try to save him but he was Naraku's incarnation and she couldn't save him; not and live. Besides, she had already helped one incarnation, and she didn't think she had enough strength to help even this little baby.

The baby neither screamed nor cried, just died with a frown on his face. Through the connection of the baby, she could feel Naraku screaming, wherever he was, as his body started a slow meltdown and his soul sank to hell and the baby's finger fell away from her hand..

Hakudoshi stared at Aniu with amazement then looked over his whole body. He wasn't melting and he wasn't dying a slow, painful death. He was living and breathing, he even felt a heart in his chest. His own heart. He took a deep breath and knew that the half-immortal had used a lot of her strength to save him. What could he do to settle this debt? Answer: Be her servant for as long as he could and when his debt was repaid he could go on. The young ward went to the young woman that had saved him. Green eyes pierced through his soul as she gazed up at him. _Mine,_ he heard from a voice in his mind. Her gold covered eyelids fluttered and Aniu began to fall to the ground. Hakudoshi was there to catch her. He grabbed her upper body, his hand losing its hold on her back when his hand touched something slick. Once he had her upper body safely in his lap did he look at his left hand. Blood covered his hand and in instantly turned Aniu over to look at her back.

The cut that Naraku inflicted was seeping blood and not healing anytime soon. Hakudoshi also knew that Naraku had wanted to send his putrid miasma into her blood during this fight. What could he do? What could he do? Aniu groaned and her hand grabbed his blood slicked one. He felt his energy being sucked. Energy! Hands grabbed him and pulled him away from Aniu. A knife was pointed at his throat and he was told not to move or speak.

Aniu made a desperate cry when she felt her source of energy being pulled out of her hands. Hands grabbed her arms and hands and then energy returned. But it seemed to be all going into her and disappearing.

"Shift, Aniu," said a voice in her ear.

She gave an inarticulate sound.

"Change form, sweetheart," said a different voice.

Change form. It sounded so easy but Aniu was mind blank and she didn't know what to do. Images flashed through her mind and she remembered what would happen if she changed form and how to do it.

Gathering what strength she could she slipped her human skin and turned into the simplest form she knew of; a golden puppy. Why a puppy? Because of the whole baby thing still riding her mind. If she wouldn't have had that accident before, she would have been having a pup. Not a child, a pup.

The little puppy shivered, it's back bearing a large cut. It curled into a ball and then began to shimmer. Aniu reappeared from the flowing fur. The cut on her back stopped bleeding and was almost scared over but it wasn't gone, nor would it ever be. She would bear this mark for the rest of her life. The miasma you ask? Aniu gasped as she felt the poison of the miasma still course through her veins. One problem after another. Was life ever normal?

"What do we do? The miasma is still coursing through her blood," asked a voice that Aniu finally realized was Sesshoumaru.

"I could help," came Hakudoshi's voice through the fog in Aniu's mind.

"Shut up, pipsqueak," came Inuyasha's tone.

Aniu growled at the hanyou. "Inuyasha, leave him alone."

"Aniu…He is bad news…He should be dead…He—"

"I kept him alive," her voice ended in a whimper. "Leave him alone and let him approach, baka."

"But—"

Aniu was fed up. She was sore and in pain. "Inuyasha! Just do it!"

The hanyou flinched at her tone and took his sword away from the incarnation's neck. Hakudoshi walked up to his new master and everyone moved out of his way. Aniu looked up at him with eyes dulled by pain. Hakudoshi felt the same pain run through his veins. The incarnation realized that he had a stronger connection with her than the others because she had saved him and was the only thing making his heart beat and blood flow through his veins. If she died then so would he.

Hakudoshi touched her head and received a growl from Sesshoumaru. But Aniu saved him by growling back at the big taiyoukai. Sesshoumaru looked down at her in surprise but her eyes were closed. She was too busy focusing energy to look at him.

The young boy felt the miasma congregating around her major organs and began to pull it into himself. He was a creature of miasma and so he could take it into himself and it wouldn't harm him. Aniu began to glow beneath his fingers and he noticed that he was starting to glow as well. In order to get the miasma out of her blood Hakudoshi had to kneel behind her and put his hands on her healing scar. Miasma began to pour out of the wound in a water fall and he soaked up every last drop of it. He noticed though that the miasma had a different color as it entered his body. It was gold. Not purple or black but gold. He wondered at the different color. _It is different because you are my ward now and everything you touch turns into my signature colors, despite your background_, he heard Aniu say in his mind.

Aniu took a shuddery breath and Hakudoshi put a hand on her arm, Sesshoumaru put his hand back on her head.

"It's over," Aniu heard someone say.

_It's not over_, Aniu thought to herself. So long as she carried this scar, it wasn't over. There would always be a reminder of Naraku hanging about in this world. Nothing they could do would take away that away. She would suffer the rest of her life with Naraku hanging all over her back. _Not over. Not yet._


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapter Twenty-Four**_

Everything had turned alright in the end. Hakudoshi was still alive and he was Aniu's new ward. Aniu had removed Kohaku's shard and kept him alive. He would always be Aniu's ward too but he would live out the next twenty years with his sister. Kikyo's job was done and she had decided to go back to where she came from. But not without an argument between her and Inuyasha.

"You have to stay, Kikyo!"

"Inuyasha, my job is done."

"But I can't stand to stay without. I'd kill myself first."

"When I died before you were doing fine. Kagome was there and you were starting to be happier than I had seen you in fifty years. You don't need the past to drag you down, Inuyasha. I'm going and you are going to live and be happy. You are going to move on and forget the past. I want you to live a happy life without regrets. I forgive you, Inuyasha. You don't need to bear a burden that exists no longer. Go and be happy."

"But…"

"Inuyasha," Kikyo said. She leaned up and gave him a small kiss. "Be happy." She smiled and her body started to fade.

"Kikyo!"

Kikyo's body vanished and the orbs of her soul returned to Kagome. The young girl felt like something inside her was complete again. She looked at Inuyasha who was looking at her. His eyes were sad but then he smiled at her.

"Kagome," he whispered. "Lets go home."

Kagome and Inuyasha had gone back to her era to gather some things and so she could say goodbye to her family.

"Kagome, you be careful now," her mother said softly. She gave her a small kiss on the head and released her to her grandfather.

"There, there, Kagome," he whispered in her ear. He pulled back. "Now don't forget these sutras. They will keep big, strong demons away from my granddaughter. Oh, and don't forget this bow! And these arrows!..."

Kagome laughed. "I won't grandpapa."

Souta hugged his sister and cried a little.

"There, there, Souta."

"Will we ever see you again?"

"I recon so. We'll visit every once in a while."

Souta looked up at Inuyasha. "You'll take care of her won't you?"

"Sure will, Souta," Inuyasha said. He grinned at the little boy when he wrapped his arms around his waist. "Hey! You heard Kagome. We'll visit."

Souta nodded and released his legs.

Inuyasha lifted his chin up. "You have to be strong now and protect your grandfather and mother, alright, kid?"

Souta nodded and Inuyasha looked satisfied.

They returned back to the feudal era and the village started to build them a cabin. Inuyasha helped out along with Aniu and Sesshoumaru. Even Hakudoshi pitched in. Sango and Miroku couldn't help because they had taken Kohaku back to the village.

The young demon slayer and regained all his memories when Aniu had given him back life. He had been hit hard by the memories and had collapsed but Aniu was right there. She had coaxed him through the harder memories and helped him be able to control the rest. So far, he had been pretty good at controlling his memories.

Sango and Miroku had, of course, married. They wasted no time in starting to have children. In a matter of ten years, they would have six daughters and four sons. The village was filling up with people. Miroku was the head monk and Sango and Kohaku both became the master instructors. In the span of ten years, the village had grown to a population of over five hundred people.

Kohaku remained unmarried because he knew that he would outlive all the villagers. Aniu had told him of the consequences when she saved his life. He didn't mind. He had grown since she had saved him. He was now twenty-two and he would stay the same age for the rest of his life. He was boyishly handsome and his hair had grown out a little longer, so that he had to pull it back into a pony tail. He was tall and lean and all muscle. The young demon slayer knew that now was the time to join up with Aniu. He bid Sango and Miroku farewell and left in search of the golden half-immortal.

Hakudoshi had grown as well. He now looked about twenty. He still had the long white hair and the naginata that he always carried. But his body had changed tremendously. He wasn't boyishly handsome like Kohaku. He was just handsome. He was shorter than Aniu but he was still lean. He didn't look like he had much muscle but he didn't need it because he was already demon strong. The young incarnation hardly ever left Aniu's side. Only when she told him to, did he leave her be and went about his own things.

Kouga had given the wolves a new leader so that he could spend his time with Aniu. He hadn't left his wolves in the care of some nitwit though. The wolf demon he had picked was strong and well known to all his wolves. He had followed Aniu since then. He barely let her out of her sight, even when she bathed. Because of that he had also been forced to help that mutt-faced Inuyasha in building his hut. Kouga had given up on chasing Kagome. Aniu was the only one he needed now. And he wasn't about to let her go without a fight.

This was the reason why Sesshoumaru and Kouga were constantly fighting. Aniu had always had to step in when the fight proved to be a violent one. More than half of them ended with fists in the air. Aniu would freeze them both and shout at them and set them in opposite side of the clearing until the unfroze and learned their lessons. She felt more like a mother than a lover around them.

Sesshoumaru had become a tender heart. That was, except when other people were around. Aniu rolled her eyes when he put on his cold act. The taiyoukai had accepted that he and Kouga were both mated to the half-immortal. He had also accepted that he had to share in more ways than one. He didn't like it a lot but he accepted it. Aniu was still his and that was all that counted. They still had lots of love for each other and they were constantly enjoying each other's company.

Aniu had become even stronger with the help of her triumvirates and wards. The scar on her back had not disappeared and in fact, it caused her such pain. All of a sudden she would be racked with the pain and pass out. Bronze doesn't heal on an immortal. But the scar shouldn't be causing her this level of pain. She had said many spells to find out how to fix it but nothing worked. Aniu had concluded that Naraku had used a spell on her, one that she wouldn't know about. She had asked Hakudoshi but he had no clue.

Over the years, Aniu had not been able to produce a baby. The damage done to her by Naraku had left her childless. She would never be able to make Kouga or Sesshoumaru a happy father. It made her sad and some days her depression got the best of her. In those days, Isis would visit her. Isis constantly reminded her that life had troubles but that she shouldn't carry them with her or one day they would drag her soul to hell and she would regret her actions forever.

Ten years had passed and Aniu the day was soon approaching. She had gotten messages from Isis that she was going to be moved again. Her job was done here but she was needed elsewhere. Aniu became fidgety and on edge. She was constantly spending her days and nights with Kouga and Sesshoumaru. They were her only comfort. Her only protection until He came. _Time to go,_ she kept hearing in her mind.


End file.
